Warriors of the Force II: Destiny Revealed
by AVP5
Summary: Sequel to the Warrior's of the Force. New missions, new adventurs, and new enemies for Michael and Zacary to face. Will these missions help reveal the boys future or lead them to death? Ahsoka/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Good day everyone and welcome back to the sequel of "Warrior's of the Force". Sorry for the title sequel my friend once again came up with it and the words of wisdom is mine. Anyways I am glad to be back and Spring Break is here going to go to the beach and have some fun.**

**Now then this story will take place during season three and after episode ten and eleven which will be during the Nightsister trilogy. I hope this chapter turns out well since what will happen in the end and next chapter is what I am looking forward to.**

**Found out this takes place a year since the war began and will continue on when season four comes out as well. Which once I am done with the rest of the season three episodes and some other ones I may stop till the new season comes out. Which means ladies and gentlemen this story will be I predict the longest story from all my past ones. I am looking forward to this story anyways I will start the story with this chapter that will lead to the Mortis episodes.**

**Now for the disclaimer thing I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars series just my oc character and my friends as well. Anyways here it is chapter 1 enjoy everyone.**

**Warriors of the Force II: Destiny Revealed **

_Knowing one's destiny can help save or destroy a galaxy's future_

**It has been a year since the clone wars began and so far the war appears nowhere near the end. After successfully completing a mission Jedi Master Obi wan Kenobi and his padawan Michael return to the jedi temple to recover before their next mission.**

_(Michael's pov)_

Master Kenobi and I were on a transport ship heading down to the jedi temple after another successful mission in the outer rim. I stood next to Obi wan as we were soon approaching the jedi temple. It has been a year since Zach and I joined the jedi order and has been nine months since we defeated Count Dooku. And in that time Zach and I have not only become stronger but have changed as well. In that time Zach and I have grown a bit and we have changed our looks as well. I grew to being six foot tall, wearing a white jedi outfit without the sleeves, white boots, gloves, and cut my hair just a bit. While Zach wore the same outfit as me except his was black, he kept his long sleeves, and let his hair grown but tied it. He also grew a bit as well. From six foot four, to six foot eight surprising a lot of the jedi council by his sudden growth which didn't seem to bother him.

As we were soon arriving to the temple Master Kenobi turned to me. "Michael you seem impatient about something. Is everything all right?" asked Obi wan.

"I just want to get to bed and sleep master. I haven't slept well these last few days thanks to our separatist droid friends" I said half lying to Obi wan. I did want to go to my room and get some rest. Listening to bombs, blasters, and yelling all through the time I was trying to sleep didn't help. Another reason I was impatient was because there was a certain Togruta girl I have been waiting to see. It has been two weeks since we saw each other and I missed her a lot.

"Well you will definitely deserve it after everything you have been through on this mission. Though next time try and slow down a bit. I wouldn't want you to waste all your energy on the battlefield" said Obi wan.

"I will master thanks" I said as we finally arrived to the jedi temple. Before I got out Obi wan spoke.

"Michael I have decided that with all that you have done on this mission I will convince the council to let you have a little break from the war" said Obi wan.

"Really are you sure Master? If you do that who is going to watch your back?" I asked.

"Relax Michael I can handle myself and I think you deserve a little break" said Obi wan.

"What about that time on Duro?" I asked remembering our time in Duro and how Master Kenobi was close on being killed.

"That time doesn't count Michael" said Obi wan wanting to forget what happened on Duro.

"All right fine sorry master. Thank you for doing this just be careful master and see you" I said as I waved goodbye to Master Kenobi and headed inside the temple.

Obi wan sighed and waved his padawan goodbye. "He really is much like Anakin" muttered Obi wan before heading inside the temple to give his report to the council.

I headed down the halls till I arrived to the cafeteria where I saw Zach and Barriss eating. I went up to them as they ate till they stopped when they saw me. Zach smiled when he saw me as did I seeing as it's been weeks since we last saw each other. "Well lookie here it's been a while hasn't it my old friend, how was the mission in the outer rim?" asked Zach as I sat down across from Barriss and Zach.

"The mission went fine, just wish I had one good night of sleep" I said as I placed my head down on the table. "Still I think the only time I could get some a shut eye was when Master Kenobi did the negotiations."

"You should try to relax and get some rest Michael. Since you two defeated Dooku you both have been pushing yourselves in the battle field" said Barriss as she finished eating her food. "If you two kept pushing yourselves it would affect you both mentally and physically. Barriss didn't change much. Her outfit remained the same but her looks changed a bit as she grew. It has been a nine months since we defeated Dooku and it's been nine months since Barriss went out with Zach. She remained the same when she was around her masters but with Zach she felt more free around him.

"We know that Barriss but we wouldn't mind a little fighting while we rested" said Zach as he continued with his meal. "Besides as a jedi knight, like you and me Barriss can't take a break for too long."

Six months ago after proving his skills and leadership to the jedi order Zach was given a chance once again to become a jedi knight by taking the trials. I told Zach he should take it since I still had some things left to learn so he took them and became a jedi knight along with Barriss who became a knight a few days earlier. Although he was no longer Master Secura's apprentice he still came to her for advice and went on missions with her till he was sure he can lead his own ships and troops. Despite him being a knight though he and Windu were still not on good terms which didn't bother Zach since he loved making Windu mad. Not enough of course to get him in trouble but enough to make him mad.

"All right that's enough shouldn't you my dear brother go see your girlfriend?" said Zach as he changed the subject.

"Oh right well I thought she would be here hanging out with you two" I said remembering why I came to the cafeteria.

"I think she was just finishing her training with Master Skywalker. If so then she should be in her room" said Barriss as she told me where Ahsoka was.

"All right thanks you two appreciate it" I said as I said my goodbyes to my friends and headed off to see my girl.

I got to Ahsoka's room and knocked on her door. I waited a few minutes before the door opened and there stood Ahsoka. "Hey where we're you I have been waiting for you?" asked Ahsoka. Ahsoka also changed in these past years. Her striped blue headtails grew down to her shoulders slightly. She changed her outfit to a brown sleeveless shirt with a skirt, dark grey leggings, gloves, and brown boots. She also had another yellow lightsaber called a shoto.

"Yeah sorry but in my defense I thought you were with Zach and Barriss" I said. Ahsoka just smiled and stuck her head out her room looking around before grabbing me into her room. Once she locked the door she brought me in and kissed me on the lips. I returned the kiss and placed my right hand around her head bringing her in close while my left arm went around her waist lifting her off the ground slightly.

Once we stopped we looked at each other with smiles on our faces. I looked into her blue beautiful eyes and was almost lost in them. "I missed you" she said.

"So did I, but I'm here now and I got the rest of the day off" I said as I stroke my right hand on her cheek. She grabbed my hand and moved it around her cheek allowing her to feel my hand on her soft beautiful skin. "You really missed me that much huh?"

"Of course I did, seeing you again is all that matters to me" said Ahsoka as she gave me a hug and placed her head on my chest.

"Glad to hear it so I heard that the senate is not going to negotiate peace with the separatist" I said remembering what Zach told me.

"Yeah I still can't believe at what happened. We were so close on ending this war" said Ahsoka who seemed disappointed.

"I know, I guess Dooku had no interest in peace" I said.

"You think he did this without the separatist leaders knowing about it?" asked Ahsoka as she lifted her head and stared at me.

"Make sense right? He started this war so the separatist would win and when he finds out they wanted peace he did the only thing he could do and that's stop it" I said as I explained to Ahsoka.

"I guess so, it's a shame Padme's friend died. She was the only separatist leader I ever met who I didn't hate" said Ahsoka as she lowered her head back down.

"It is a shame, Padme told me she was nice and had a son right?" I asked remembering what Padme told me about her friend.

"Yeah around my age I think. I hope he is all right I can't imagine what he must be going through" said Ahsoka who seemed worried about Lux.

"I'm sure he's fine, what I am worried about is what will happen if that bill gets passed" I said remembering the bill the senate is discussing over and how Senator Amidala and some of her friends were against it.

"I hope so that bill from what Padme is not going to help the republic much. I guess we can only hope Padme can stop it from happening" said Ahsoka.

"There's hoping, now then I think that's enough talk about the negative things I think we should try and lightening the mood. Like for example I got the whole day off leaving me wanting to spend the whole day with the girl I love" I said kissing Ahsoka on the forehead.

"What a coincidence so do I. So whatever shall we do for the rest of the day?" asked Ahsoka as a mischievous look appeared on her face.

"I don't know maybe we coul..." before I could finish Ahsoka leaned in and began to kiss me. When I tried to talk she saw her chance and slipped my tongue in her mouth. Both of our tongues wrestled in our mouths as I moved ourselves towards her bed not breaking the kiss.

_Serenno_

Meanwhile on the planet of Serenno Count Dooku was on his hidden planet looking out into the jungle from his fortress. It has been nine months since his encounter with the boys and he was still furious that two boys were able to defeat him. He informed his master of this when he escaped and his master was not pleased to hear of his failure. Sidious had ordered Dooku to retreat for now and wait till he comes up with a plan on how to deal with the boys and what he would do next.

Dooku lay hidden in his room training himself for the next time he encounters the boys. Just then he received a transmission from his master. Dooku activated the transmission and got on one knee and bowed before his master. "What is thy bidding my master?" asked Dooku.

"Lord Tyrannous the boys have become much more of a problem than I had originally thought. Their presence could jeopardize our entire plan. We will need to kill them before they ruin everything" said Sidious.

"What do you wish for me to do my master?" asked Dooku.

"In a few months I have it on good word that one of our allies will finish creating a powerful weapon that will destroy the boys and the jedi. I want you to look over this weapon and report to me if it will be useful against the jedis" said Sidious as he gave his apprentice his new orders.

"I shall do that when my assassin Assajj Ventress returns from her mission I send her to attack the planet of Sullust" said Dooku.

"Very well make sure to inform me when you have finished" said Sidious as the transmission was cut off and Dooku got back on his feet. He then turned back outside and looked out the window again. The thought of a new weapon that will destroy the jedis and the boys made Dooku smile at the thought of what this weapon could be. Soon I will have my revenge on you two and as soon as you fall so will your jedi friends. Thought Dooku as he continued looking out the window knowing in a few months was all he needed to wait for his revenge to come.

_Council Chamber (Zach's pov)_

The next day Barriss and I were heading towards the council chambers after they asked us to come over. Earlier we heard that they send Master Kenobi and Skywalker to Sullust after getting word that the separatist is planning an attack. Obi wan asked the council to give his padawan the time off till he recovers from his last assignment. The council agreed and Anakin allowed his padawan to stay so she could relax as well. When we arrived we saw that only Master Yoda and Windu were in the room.

"You summoned us Masters?" asked Barriss as we approached the masters.

"That's right we received a old jedi distress code that came from the Chrelythiumn system" said Master Windu.

"When you say 'old' how old are we talking about? Are we talking about days, weeks, months, or years?" I asked wondering what was important about this message.

"2,000 years old the message is" said Master Yoda.

Barriss and I we're surprise to hear that the message was 2,000 years old. "Wow um are you sure it's a jedi distress signal?" I asked.

"We're sure, we want you two to go and find out where the message is and find out who send it" said Master Windu.

"Why us master? Why not send either Master Plo Koon, Secura, or Fisto?" asked Barriss.

"Busy they are on missions. Send Kenobi and Skywalker we would but dealing with the separatist on Sullust they are" said Master Yoda.

"And I take it we were the only jedi knights not busy?" I asked as both masters nodded yes. "[Sigh] that's fine but if it's okay with the council can we bring Michael and Ahsoka as well?"

"Why?" asked Master Windu as he cocked his eyebrow.

"Well just in case Barriss and I run into something we cannot handle alone. Plus Michael and I work pretty well as a team as does Ahsoka and Barriss. So he four of us should be able to finish this mission soon and come back with what we found" I said trying to convince the masters to let Michael and Ahsoka come.

"Very well inform them and head to the location of the distress code and may the force be with you four" said Master Windu as Barriss and I bowed our heads to the masters and left the room.

"Any real reason why you want those two to come with us?" asked Barriss as we both walked towards Ahsoka's room.

"We have been covering for those two for months now and have always asked us for favors with us not asking anything from them back. I think while they do some of the work we should get some 'alone' time for our own" I said explaining to Barriss why I wanted the other love couple to join us.

"I see that's a bit cruel having them do all the work but I find it to be fair as well since we did all the hard work while those two made out whenever they had the chance" said Barriss understanding her boyfriends intentions.

"That's right so now shall we go wake our young couple?" I said with a mischievous look on my face as we approached Ahsoka's room.

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

I woke up and saw that I was in my bed next to Michael. I had my head on his chest as he had his arm around me. I sighed and kept my head on his chest. I have found that hearing his heart beat has always seemed to calm me down. I rubbed my head on his chest causing him to wake up. "Hey there beautiful" said Michael as he opened his eyes.

"Hey sleep well?" I asked remembering that after our kissing I could sense he was tired. He explained to me that he hasn't slept well since his mission so I decided to let him sleep in my room for the rest of the day.

"Slept great knowing your here when I wake up" said Michael as he rubbed me cheek with his soft hands.

I closed my eyes and allowed him to continue rubbing his hand on my cheek. "Your hand is so soft I guess I see why you wear those gloves of yours" I said as I moved forward and kissed him on the forehead.

"Not as soft as yours though but yeah I get what you mean" said Michael as he got up and began to stretch his arms.

Just then we heard a knock on the door. Michael got off my bed and I motioned him to hide. Before he hid the door opened and in came Zach and Barriss which calmed us down. "Hey there sleepy heads sleep well?" asked Zach as he had a smirk on his face seeing us both.

"Zach you jerk I thought you promised me you weren't going to hack into my room anymore" I said angry that Zach broke his promise.

"I said I wouldn't not that I promised. Besides you know me sometimes it's hard for me to keep a promise for things like this" said Zach as he showed a piece of my doors opening panel. "Of course when it comes to promises with my dear Barriss here I am willing to keep my word for them" said Zach as he kissed Barriss on the cheek making her slightly blush.

"Whatever so why are you two here?" asked Michael as he picked up his cloak and gloves.

"Oh yes the jedi council received a jedi distress signal" said Barriss as she told us why they were here.

"A 2,000 year old distress signal coming from the Chrelythiumn system" said Zach as he saw the look of surprise on our faces.

"2,000 years old? Wow that is VERY old" said Michael surprise by how old the code was.

"Yep and now the council asked Zach and me to go on this mission. But Zach here convinced them to allow you two to come with us" said Barriss.

"Wait what? No way our masters gave us some time off and we're going to use them" I said not wanting to go on this mission.

"Oh hell yes your going because we have been keeping your relationship a secret for months now and have allowed you two to have some 'alone' time. While Barriss and I did most of the work keeping it a secret" said Zach. "You two owe us so while you fly the ship Barriss and I will take this chance to be alone."

I looked at Michael who nodded. I sighed and knew Zach was right. Even though we all kept each other's relationship a secret we spend most of our time alone while Zach and Barriss had little time to have some of their own. We owed them and if we do this mission for them I guess it would mean we're even. "Fine just give me a minute to get ready" I said. Zach and Barriss nodded and walked out the room.

"I guess we're going, you okay with this?" asked Michael as he turned to me.

"No but they're right we owe them for all they have done for us" I said. Michael leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"You know if we end this mission soon we might have time to get back to where we left off before our masters come back" said Michael as he whispered in my ear.

"I like that now then if you excuse me I got to get ready" I said as I led Michael out my room and closed it so I can get my things ready.

**Like how we started the chapter? I bet some of you know what mission their going to be involved in. I know the Nightsister thing happened before the Mortis episode and I know Anakin is supposed to be on that mission because he is the 'chosen one'. But there is a reason for me doing this and it's one you all will find out in the future. Till then please leave a review and tell us how was the chapter. Take care for now and see you all next time. Bye.**

**Jason: We're back baby**

**Z: Woooooo it's good to be back I missed doing this.**

**Jason: Well I wasn't planning on having you come back after what you and your big dumb mouth did.**

**Z: Come on how was I suppose to know Stone Cold was there. Not my fault, besides if anyone here should be mad it's me bastard destroyed by motorcycle.**

**Jason: It's your fault for pissing him off like that.**

**Z: Whatever we hope you all liked this chapter and how I made my oc character a knight already.**

**Jason: Yes…this means that Zach is now upper rank than Ahsoka in the military view. Ahsoka is a commander but Zach is now a General.**

**Z: Yes that is true hehehe excellent.**

**Jason: Don't even think about what you're thinking about doing.**

**Z: I don't know what you're talking about….to the idiot mobile (old batman theme song in the background).**

**Z jumped out the window and drove off in his car.**

**Jason:….why am I friends with him again? See you next time take care for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here, my friend and I have been looking forward to this first of the three part chapter we have plan that is based on the Mortis episodes. Now like I said before Anakin and Obi wan aren't going on this mission and there will be a reason for that. One I'm sure many will find very interesting. Also my friend wants to say that like in the other chapters in the past story with dealing with episodes from the show. My friend and I are going to make some changes so we don't get in trouble. Like we did with a certain rattlesnake even though we didn't copy anything from him and my friend was the one who insulted him...WHY IN THE HELL DID I GET STUN!**

**Sorry about that anyhoo time for the disclaimer. We don't own anything from star wars or the clone wars series just our oc characters. Time for the chapter to begin hope you enjoy it and wish us luck. Here it is chapter two.**

**Meeting the Force Wielders**

_Chrelythiumn system (Michael's pov)_

We were on a transport ship heading towards the distress jedi beacon in the Chrelythiumn system. I was co-piloting the ship with Ahsoka on the pilot seat. Barriss's was sitting behind Ahsoka checking the scanners making sure we weren't falling in a separatist or any kind of trap. Zach was in the bag sleeping as he forgot his pills to help him with his flying sickness which meant Barriss was in charge.

"Barriss anything yet?" I asked as I turned my head to Barriss.

"Nothing yet but we are getting close to where the beacon originated" said Barriss.

"Are we even sure it is a jedi distress beacon? For all we know this could be a trick by the separatist?" said Ahsoka who seemed sure this was a trap and she wasn't the only one.

"That is why we brought some backup. Good thing Master Kenobi left his ship with us" I said as we were receiving a transmission from Commander Cody. "Hey Cody we're here at the location where are you guys?"

"We're at the area sir but there is no sign of you on our scanner sir" said Cody.

"You sure Cody? We don't see you on our scanners or our view" I said not seeing where the ship is supposed to be.

"Something's wrong then we're at the location where the coordinates originated but there is nothing here. Cody is at the same coordinates but he's not here" said Barriss as she rechecked the coordinates to make sure they were in the right location.

"Unable to [static] find you [static] where are you [static]..." suddenly the communication with Cody was gone."Something's blocking the signal" said Ahsoka. Suddenly the power went out shutting everything down.

"Well this can't be good" I said as I tried to get the ship back online but nothing was working.

"Everything's dead even the life support" said Ahsoka as she stood up behind me.

"Maybe Zach messed with the power could one of you check on him?" I asked thinking Zach did something to the power. Before Ahsoka could check on him the power came back on.

"Huh I guess it was nothing" said Barriss glad that the power came back.

"Um guys what's that?" asked Ahsoka as she pointed towards outside where we saw a weird shape ship right in front of us. Suddenly the ship shook and the power went off for a second before we were being pulled in to the ship. "It's pulling us towards it" said Ahsoka as something from in front of the ship began to open.

"Ahsoka strap yourself in looks like we're going in for a ride" I said as we entered the ship and soon we were engulfed in light till suddenly I blacked out.

I soon began to open my eyes and raised my head. I rubbed my neck feeling a bit of pain on it but nothing too bad. I looked over to my side and behind me to see that both Barriss and Ahsoka we're here. "Huh must have blacked out you guys okay?" I asked as Barriss and Ahsoka began to wake up.

"I think so, Michael I don't suppose you landed the shuttle before you blacked out right?" asked Barriss.

"No I passed out as soon as the light blinded me. Ahsoka did you land the ship?" I asked as I turned to Ahsoka.

"Not me maybe Zach did" said Ahsoka as just then the doors slide opened and in came Zach.

"Zach did what?" asked Zach as he stretched out his arms.

"Did you land the ship?" I asked turning to Zach.

"Nope I was asle...um where are we?" asked Zach as he pointed towards the view port. As we looked outside and saw some green grass and tress outside with some hills as well.

Ahsoka checked the scanners to see where we were. "It's somekind of organic mass all of our readings indicates that it's bigger than an asteroid. Well at least the atmosphere is breathable" said Ahsoka.

"Well this is getting more unusual by the minute I can't even lock down where in the galaxy we are or even if we're in our own galaxy" said Barriss as she checked the ships readings.

"Well the ships system seems fine but for some reason nothing is working" I said as I tried to get the ship online to fly but nothing worked.

"Well ladies and gentleman that leaves us with only one thing left to do. Go outside and see where we are" said Zach as he opened the door and went over to go outside.

We soon followed Zach down the ramp of the ship and looked around the area we were in. We looked around and saw that the area around us looked like a normal planet except if you don't count floating rocks hovering across from us. Zach and Barriss took out their binoculars to get a good view of the area while Ahsoka and I viewed the area around us. I soon heard a voice nearby. I looked over where the voice was and saw nothing. "Michael what's wrong?" asked Ahsoka.

"Um did you guys hear something?" I asked.

"No nothing why?" asked Zach as Barriss and him looked over towards me.

"Well uh nothing never mind must have been my imagination" I said dropping the subject. I then heard the voice again this time I turned around quickly and saw there was someone there. A woman who was wearing a long flowing dress with shining skin and long green hair. "Um who are you?" I asked as the others noticed the woman and turned to her.

"I am Daughter" said the woman which surprised us by what her name was. "Are you two the ones?" asked the Daughter.

"Um the two what?" I asked wondering what she meant.

"I will take you to him" said the Daughter.

"Him who?" asked Ahsoka wondering who the woman meant.

"Excuse me ma'am did you bring us here?" asked Zach.

"Only he can help you there is little time follow me we must have shelter before nightfall" said the Daughter as she began to walk away from us.

"Um should we follow her or not?" asked Barriss wondering if we should follow her.

"Hmmm stay here and try to figure out what is wrong with the ship. Or follow the glowing lady and find out what she wants?" said Zach as he gave us our options.

"Follow her" Barriss, Ahsoka, and I said in unison as we began to follow the woman.

_Zach's pov_

Michael and I were in the front of the group following the Daughter woman while Ahsoka and Barriss were behind us. We looked around the area and saw that this planet was indeed a weird one yet there was something else about it that felt familiar and something else about this world as well. "I don't suppose you noticed it as well right?" I asked towards Michael.

"Yeah the season seems to change by the passing of the day" said Michael as he noticed it too.

"There are no animals as well" said Ahsoka as she noticed no wild life anywhere.

"And you all sensed is too right?" asked Barriss.

"Yep since we arrived the force is very strong here. I have never felt the force this strong before" I said sensing how strong the force was on this planet.

"Excuse me but where and are you taking us to?" asked Michael wondering where the woman was leading us.

"The Father of course" said the Daughter.

"Of course" said Ahsoka.

"And what exactly are you?" asked Barriss.

"We are the ones that guard the power. We are the middle, the beginning, and the end" said the Daughter.

"Glad she cleared that up" said Ahsoka sarcastically.

We soon turned a corner and saw the green leaves near the hills began to turn brown as they looked like they were dying. I soon heard something and saw some boulders and part of the mountain coming down. "Look out!" I shouted as I tackled the Daughter out of the way of the boulders while Michael force pushed the girls out of the way as he also jumped forward as well before the boulders and wall hit us.

Once we got across Michael got up and gave me a nod that he was okay. I walked over to the Daughter to help her up when she shrugged her arm away from my hand. "It is forbidden for you to touch me" said the Daughter with a bit of anger in her tone.

"Sorry I was just busy saving you to know that" I said to the Daughter.

"Something tells me that was no accident" said Michael as he noticed that the wall didn't fall on its own.

The Daughter looked up and knew something. "That was my brother's work you both are in great danger wait for me do not leave this place" said the Daughter as she began to leave.

"Hey wait a minute hold up" I said trying to stop her when my communicator went off.

"Zach, Michael are you two okay?" asked Barriss as she contacted me through her communicator.

"We're fine how about you two you okay?" I asked.

"We're fine but it looks like we're cut off we'll find another way around" said Barriss as Ahsoka and her tried to find another way around. "Ask the Daughter if there is another way around."

"She kind of left us without so much as a thanks. Listen get back to the ship and wait for us. Try sending a distress call while we follow the Daughter" I said.

"Zach what if this is a trap? The wall falling was no accident this could be a trap" said Barriss.

"Don't worry Michael and I can handle whatever kind of trap it is. Just get to the ship and wait for us" I said to Barriss.

"Zach don't wait for us we'll find another way around. Zach you there? Zach?" asked Barriss as she heard some static coming from her communicator which meant Zach turned it off or something is blocking their transmission. "Great now what?"

"They'll be fine those two together are almost impossible to beat. They'll find her" said Ahsoka trying to reassure her friend.

"Yes but what else will they find?" said Barriss as they heard some thunder nearby and saw dark clouds heading their way. "Let's head back to the ship before the storm comes" said Barriss as Ahsoka and her headed back to the ship.

As the girls returned they find the ship is missing. "The ships gone" said Ahsoka.

"I see that but who took it?" said Barriss. Then Barriss and Ahsoka noticed that the plants around them were beginning to die. "Everything is dying" said Barriss.

"Did you lose something?" said a voice behind the girls as they turned around with Ahsoka activating her green lightsaber and saw a man wearing a red and black cloak over something, his eyes were glowing red, and his skin was pale complexion. "You didn't do as you were asked" said the man.

"And what was that?" asked Barriss as she kept her grip on her lightsaber.

"My sister said to wait" said the man.

"Did she now? Sorry to say we got separated and didn't know that. If you would please could you give us our ship back?" asked Barriss.

"Not yet, is it true that those boys are the ones?" asked the man as he approached Barriss.

Ahsoka activated her second shito yellow lightsaber as Barriss activated her green lightsaber as well. "What are you talking about?" asked Barriss.

"What is about to happen shall occur whether you like it or not" said the man as he swiped his hand as soon both the girls lightsaber deactivated.

"You're a sith" said Barriss assuming that the man before them was a sith.

"A sith [laugh] yes and no. The storms here are quite lethal you want to live I suggest you find shelter" said the man as he ran off he jumped and transformed into somekind of flying creature.

Ahsoka and Barriss were shocked by what they saw and wondered what was going on. "What in the universe was that?" asked Ahsoka.

"I don't know" said Barriss unsure herself what they just saw. Then suddenly one of the lightning's hit the ground near the girls and knew what the man meant by the storms. Barriss noticed a cave nearby and pointed to Ahsoka where they needed to go. Ahsoka nodded and followed her friend out of the storm and into shelter.

Once inside Ahsoka and Barriss looked out into the storm before going inside the cave. "Think Michael and Zach found shelter in time as well?" asked Ahsoka.

"Knowing those two of course come on let's get inside and make camp. Once the sun comes back out we'll go looking for them" said Barriss as she headed down the cave.

Ahsoka looked back out the cave worried for Michael and Zach. "You two better be careful" said Ahsoka before she followed her friend down.

_Michael's pov_

Zach and I lost track of the woman and were now running for our lives as a storm got to us and we were running from the deadly lightning that was trying to hit us. "Damn damn damn this blows" I said as one of the lightnings's nearly hit me.

"Michael a cave right over there" pointed Zach to a cave that didn't seem to be affected by the storm. Zach and I ran towards the cave and leapt inside before the lightning hit us. Zach and I got up and sighed in relief that we made it.

"Think the girls are okay?" I asked as I got up.

"Oh yeah they're fine knowing those two they got to the ship and are calling for help" said Zach as he laid back on the cave trying to catch his breath.

I sighed and noticed something bright coming from one of the mountains. "Hey Zach what's that?" I asked as I pointed to the light.

Zach got out his binoculars and noticed it as well. "Don't know looks like some sort of building on top of that mountain. And I bet ten credits that that's where our glowing lady friend went to."

"I'll take that bet let's go" I said as Zach and I headed towards the building.

Zach and I dodge most of the lightning and climbed up the mountain where we arrived to some sort of monastery building. We looked around cautiously to make sure there were no guards or anyone around. We soon walked up the steps and went inside the building. When we got inside we saw right in front of us across the halls was two statues and in the middle was another. In front of the middle statue was an old man who a long white beard and majestic robe. We walked towards the old man who seemed to be in a meditating pose with his eyes closed. Zach and I decided to sit down and wait for him to finish his mediation.

Soon he opened his eyes and welcomed us. "Welcome my friends" said the old man who we assumed was the Father the Daughter talked about.

"I take it your the Father correct?" asked Zach.

"That is right" said the Father.

"Could you please tell us why you wanted us?" I asked wondering why the Father wanted to see us.

"To learn the truth of who you two really are. One of which you two knew all along" said the Father as he stood up and walked towards us. We stood up as he approached us "One which you must believe in order to fulfill your destinies" said the Father.

Zach and I looked at each other confused on what he meant. "What do you mean the truth and our destiny?" asked Zach.

We soon heard the storm nearby and knew that it came here as well. "As you two can see there is nowhere else to go. It is late you two will be my guests tonight" said the Father as he showed us to our rooms.

"Fine but no funny business old man we're both sharing a room" said Zach.

"Very well follow me then" said the Father as he led us to our room to rest. Maybe once we got some sleep we would be able to get our answers.

_Caves (Ahsoka's pov)_

Barriss and I made camp and were lucky enough to make a fire. We talked about what we were going to do and if the boys were all right. Barriss knew they were as did I but something about what the Daughter said about the two that made me worry. Barriss decided we should get some rest and that when the storm was gone we would go find them. Barriss slept across from me as I laid my head on a nearby boulder. It was cold but it was good enough to sleep on.

I soon began to hear something, a voice, a female voice that sounded familiar. "Are you happy child?" asked the voice as I opened my eyes. I looked over trying to find who spoke when i heard the voice again. "Your master does he treat you well?" asked the voice. I looked around and soon across from me was an older Togruta woman.

I stood up and had my hand on my lightsaber. "What concern of it is yours?" I asked in a stern firm tone.

"I am your future your potential" said the woman who indeed looked like me only older. Her lekku is bigger and her headtails were long, not to mention her clothing looked like mine.

"This is a trick" I said activating my lightsabers thinking this was some sort of trick.

"There is a wildness in you young one. Seeds of the dark side planted by your master, do you feel it?" said the older me.

"No he is like no other jedi passionate, impulsive, but I trust him with my life" I said not believing what the older me said.

"There are many contradictions in you and in him" said the older me. "This is what he will use to hurt the one you love, the one we love."

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said trying to deny what she may know about Michael and me.

"You will in time" said the older me as I saw the fire near her began to ignite some more. "Be warn you may never see your future if you remain his student. Leave this planet" said the older me as she disappeared in the fire.

I woke up panting and looked around quickly to see that it was just a dream. I breathed in and out before thinking back on my dream. **Why did I have that dream? What could it mean? And was she really my future? **All of these thoughts went through my mind till I decided to wake up Barriss.

"Ahsoka what's wrong?" asked Barriss as she rubbed her eyes wondering why her friend woke her up.

"I had a vision I think Michael and Zach are in trouble" I said. Barriss got up and followed me outside where we saw the storm was disappearing. We carefully walked out and headed off to find the boys.

_(Michael's pov)_

Zach and I were sharing a room sleeping after the Father showed us where we could rest. Zach slept sitting up while I slept lying down. I had trouble sleeping at first since sleeping on the floor. But after finding the right sleeping position was able to get some sleep. But after an hour sleeping I began to have some sort of weird dream. Then I heard a voice, a female voice nearby. I opened my eyes quickly and saw Zach was not there. Before I had a chance to say something I saw someone in the corner of the room. "Who are you step out of the shadows" I said as I held my lightsaber in my hand.

The figure stood out of the shadow and I suddenly felt my heart skip. "It can't be...your...your suppose to be...dead" I said as the figure came out into the light. It was a woman in her 30's wearing long black tight pants, black tube top that reached her stomach, long black sleeves, gloves, was wearing a black battle skirt, and black boots. Her black hair reached to her shoulders, her eyes were blue, and her skin was light dark.

"It's been a while hasn't it Michael?" said the woman.

"Ma-mas-master Ziva" I said shock to see my old master.

"Hello Michael I am glad to see you again" said Ziva as she approached Michael till he backed away. "Michael what is wrong?" asked Ziva wondering why Michael backed away from her.

"I'm glad to see you again master it's just that...you're supposed to be dead Master Ziva no offense" I said a bit worried that this woman was my master or not.

Ziva smiled and knew Michael was right. "It is true I am dead yet here I am. Perhaps you know how that is possible" said Ziva. Michael began to think for a moment trying to figure out what his former master was saying. "Come on Michael I taught you about this when I trained you in the ways of the force."

"You're not here physically but here using the force" I said realizing what was going on.

"This place is where the force flows through. It acts as both an amplifier and as a magnet. This planet is strong with the force and it allows me to come here to see you" said Ziva as she explained to Michael how she was here.

I could sense she was telling the truth and I could not sense anything evil. Yet I still couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Master I missed you" I said.

"As do I my young apprentice, I am glad to see that you and Zach have grown up so much since I last saw you two. You have done so much in the amount of time you have been with the jedi" said Ziva as she approached her former padawan. "I am proud of you both, you two have become the men I have foresaw you two would one day become" said Ziva.

"It was all thanks to you master that we got to be where we are today" I said glad to see Master Ziva again.

"No you two did it all on your own, you were tempted in the past by the sith to join the darkside and yet despite all of the pain you have been through you never fell for it" said Ziva sounding proud of Michael and Zach for not giving in to the darkside. "But there is more in store for you two especially now."

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering what she meant.

"There are three beings looking for you two who believe that you two are destined for something important. Something that could very well change the fate of the galaxy for the better or worse" said Ziva as she stood before Michael and faced him. "Michael you and Zach must be careful if you are to leave this place you must work as one and leave this place soon" said Ziva.

"We will master I promise" I said. Master Ziva leaned forward and even though she couldn't touch me she placed her hand on my cheek.

"I know you will, take care Michael. Oh and take great care of your girl, she is going to need you soon more than you know" said Ziva as she disappeared.

I woke up and sat up rubbing my head. "Good dream?" asked Zach as I looked over and saw Zach rubbing his neck.

"Yeah how did you..." I smiled and realized that I wasn't the only one who saw her. "You saw her didn't you?" I asked,

"Yep Master Ziva coming in my dream, told me she was proud of us, and how we need to get off this planet and soon" said Zach as he got up and helped me up as well.

"Yeah so shall we go pay our bearded friend another visit" I said. Zach nodded as we left the room and headed off to see the Father.

We came back to the hall where the Father was and we approached him carefully. Zach and I had our lightsabers at hand as we approached him. "Cannot sleep?" asked the Father.

"Kind of hard when we have a dream about our dead master seeing us. That and the fact that perhaps you're not some ordinary old man" said Zach as we kept our guard up.

"We guessed that your neither a sith nor a jedi are we right?" I asked.

"You are correct young ones. I am neither sith or jedi, I am much more and so you two" said the Father.

"What do you mean old man? No more riddles tell us what do you know?" asked Zach.

"Perhaps it's best first I show you what I can do. Activate your lightsaber and bring it close to me" said the Father as he turned to me.

I hesitated but sense he was serious. I activated my lightsaber and brought it close to his face. I waited till he placed his hand on my lightsaber's blade surprising me and Zach that it didn't cut his hand. "Some call us force wielders" said the Father as he pushed my lightsaber's blade back in my saber.

"Force wielders?" I asked surprise by what we just saw.

"The jedi never spoke of us about this nor has our master ever told us about force wielders" said Zach who was just as surprise as me.

"Few know of our existence and including the sith. We have many abilities including taking on many forms. The shapes we embodied is merely a reflection of the life force around us" said The Father as he explained to us what he and other force wielders can do.

"So you can even take on forms of those who are dead?" asked Zach wondering if who we saw was actually our master or not.

"Some yes, but what you two saw was indeed your master. My children and I can manipulate the force like no other therefore it was necessary to withdraw from the temporal world and live here as anchorites" said the Father.

"As a sanctuary?" I asked.

"And a prison, you cannot imagine what pain it is to have so much love for your children and realized they could tear apart the fabric of our universe" said the Father.

"So wait you have another child then?" asked Zach.

"Yes my son, he tried to come in and see you two but I removed him from here before he could see you" said the Father. "It is here that I can control them a family in balance the light and the dark, day with night, destruction replace with creation."

"Huh if he's anything like your daughter then I can see why you did then. So tell us why did you want us here?" I asked wondering why he wanted to see us.

"There are some that would like to exploit our power. The sith are but one, Too much dark and light would be the undoing of life as you know it" said the Father as he told us his reasons for revealing themselves to us. "When I received word that the chosen one has been found I needed to see for myself" said the Father as he turned to us both.

"First of all the chosen one is a myth and second of all you think one of us is the chosen one?" asked Zach.

"Is it? I would very much want to know, but I assure you that neither of you is the chosen one. But something just as important as the chosen one" said the Father.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Long ago there was three seers that's foresaw the future. One saw the chosen one defeating the sith and restoring balance to the force, the other saw the chosen one falling to the dark side and nearly destroyed the galaxy, but the third foresaw something greater than what the other two saw" said the Father as he explained to Zach and me what it was. "The third foresaw two powerful beings brought to the universe by the force to help the chosen one defeat the sith. One born of the day of light while the other born in the night of darkness, one ying and one yang, both good and evil" said the Father. "One would help save the chosen one from falling down the dark path and the other would face the dark lord and weaken him for the chosen one to defeat."

Zach and I looked at each other wondering if who the old man mean was us. "And you think that we're the ones from the prophecy?" I asked.

"Yes I believe so, why don't we find out together. Pass one test and I shall know the truth" said the Father.

"What kind of test because if it's a writing test then let me say I didn't bring anything to write" said Zach trying to be funny but I knew he failed.

"[Sigh] What kind of test?" I asked

"Just a simple test, once you're done then you and your friends may leave" said the Father.

Zach and I looked at each other and knew we didn't have much of a choice in this. "Deal" I said.

"Good follow me then" said the Father as we followed him.

"What do you think?" I asked whispering to Zach.

"Either he is insane or he could be telling the truth. Either way only one way to find out right?" said Zach as he whispered back.

"I guess so" I said as we walked fast so we could catch up to the Father.

Meanwhile Barriss and Ahsoka were walking through the fields trying to look for the boys. As they passed by some of the trees they saw the light behind them coming up and soon life around them began to re-grow.

"The longer we stay here the stranger this place gets" said Ahsoka as she saw the plants regrew and the grass brought back to life as well.

"It appears the planet is renewing itself" said Barriss.

"What about Michael and Zach? Think those two are all right?" asked Ahsoka who seemed worried for the boys especially Michael.

"They'll be fine they have dealt with much worse and strange places than this one. Not to mention foes as well" said Barriss who didn't seem too worry for the boys.

"How can you be so calm Barriss?" asked Ahsoka.

"I learned that if I worry too much for Zach that I would make a mistake in battle or in my training. Besides no matter what happens those two just find a way to get themselves out of trouble" said Barriss.

For Ahsoka she knew her friend was right. No matter how many times Michael has gotten himself in difficult situations like Anakin has. He always finds a way to get himself out of it. "I hope your right Barriss" said Ahsoka.

As the two continued walking the two failed to noticed they were being followed by something flying in the sky. Then they saw a black shadow heading towards them and the last thing the two saw was a black and bright light creatures heading towards them

_(Zach's pov)_

Michael and I arrived outside to some sort of court yard where we saw on the floor the symbols of ying and yang painted on the floor. The Father brought us to the middle of the circle where it looked like we were waiting for someone. While we waited Michael and I talked over what the Father said about us. "So um which one of us do you think is the yang or ying?" I asked whispering to Michael.

"Hmmm well you're more of a bad guy then me when it comes to acting so maybe I am the good guy" said Michael who didn't lose his focus on the Father.

"Yeah that make sense, I wonder what kind of test would he want us to take though" I asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is I hope we get it over with soon so we can find the girls and get out of here" said Michael.

"I know don't worry this probably won't take long" I said.

"Are you two ready for your test?" asked the Father. We nodded and waited for him to respond. "Good then let us begin." We then heard a loud screeching roar, as we looked up we saw what looked like a giant black bat gargoyle and the other was a bright winged gryphon. But what they had in their claws was what made us worry. With the bad creature it had Ahsoka in its claws and the other had Barriss. Both holding on to them tight as they were across from us.

"What the hell is this let them go now, we will not play your games with our friend's life on the line" I demanded.

"Oh but you will, I have ordered my children to kill your friends. The only way for you two to save them is to force my children to free them" said the Father as he disappeared from behind us and was on top of the pillar watching us.

"What do you mean we have to force them?" I asked as we looked back and forth to where our girls were.

"You two can control them but you can only control the ones you two are meant to control. Good with good and evil with evil, now choose" said the Father.

"Guys save Ahsoka, don't worry about me" said Barriss as both her arms were trapped in the claws of the gryphon while Ahsoka had one arm trapped in the gargoyle creature.

"Michael, Master Ziva said the force is being flown through this planet right?" I asked Michael who nodded in agreement. "Plus the force is strong here and she said it was an amplifier, which means we could tap into the force here and use it to bring them down" I suggested.

"But am I the good or evil one?" asked Michael worried he would choose wrong and get Ahsoka killed.

"I think we both know the answer to that right?" I said. Michael nodded and we both knew which one we would strike on.

Michael and I concentrated as we turned to our opponents. Once we found what we needed we striked together. "You will let them go NOW!" we shouted in unison as we both used the force push me with the gryphon and Michael with the gargoyle. Our power forced the creatures back. I lifted the gryphon creature off the ground while Michael did the same with the other. The sky above us began to change from light to darkness then to both. The ground below us began to shine as the circles began to glow. Once we had them up we used the force to have them relase the girls as they backed away from the creatures. We brought them closer to use till he force pushed them towards the wall. They soon got up and went after the girls. They activated their lightsabers but we stopped the creatures again.

I stopped the gryphon from reaching Barriss and forced it away from her till I brought it down. Michael did the same with the gargoyle as he pulled it away from Ahsoka and brought it near the gryphon creature. We soon joined forces and forced the creatures on their knees till they reverted back to their humanoid forms on their knees and hands. Once they were down we calmed down and soon everything went back as it was. The light came back and the girls stood behind us surprised by what they saw.

"And now you two do you believe me now?" asked the Father as he appeared behind us. "Do you two now see who you truly are?"

"Yeah we do now, now it's your turn to keep your word and let us go" I said a little tired by what we did.

"Ah but first you two must understand the truth. Now all of you leave us" said the Father asking everyone to leave except Michael and me.

"Michael don't trust him" whispered Ahsoka to Michael.

"I know" said Michael understanding Ahsoka by what she meant.

Everyone soon left leaving us to talk with the old man. "Do you feel your destiny then? You must see it now, I am dying and you two must replace me" said the Father.

"Whoa wait a minute what about the whole helping the chosen one thing from turning evil and saving the universe?" I said surprise by what the old man said.

"Keeping my children from leaving will keep the universe save. As for the chosen one I believe he will save the universe with or without you two" said the Father.

Michael and I looked at each other and we both knew our answer. "I am sorry but we can't accept this, I hope you understand our choice and respect it" said Michael.

"I cannot force you to take this then. The choice must be yours, but I only hope the choice you made will be one you two will not regret" said the Father.

Michael and I looked at each other and knew we made our choice. We left the Father and headed off to find the others. Once we arrived to where the ship was we saw the girls were onboard getting things ready for takeoff. Ahsoka got off the ship and ran into Michael hugging him. "Happy to see you too Ahsoka, glad your okay" said Michael as I walked passed him and saw Barriss up the ramp. I approached her and kissed her.

"Ready to leave?" I asked. Barriss nodded as I went inside and followed her.

"So what did the old man want from you two?" asked Ahsoka as she lets go of the hug.

"Oh well I'll tell you about it once we're out of here" said Michael as he kissed Ahsoka on the cheek.

"All right then let's get out of there then" said Ahsoka as she walked up the ramp with Michael right behind her. Michael looked back to the monastery and thought about what the Father said. In his mind he did hope the choice Zach and him made was a good one. "Michael you okay?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yeah let's go" said Michael as he looked back to Ahsoka and knew he did in his mind made the right choice. He walked up the ramp and soon the ship began to take off preparing to leave the planet and the force wielders inside of it.

**Chapter two is finished and I'm sure everyone will be looking forward to the next one since I'm sure you can guess what will happen. Yes this is the surprise I was referring to last time; I hope it was well explained about Zach and Michael's future. I hope you liked it and this chapter as well. The next one will be up soon and I hope it will be good for you all. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Goodbye for now and take care.**

**Jason: I am looking forward to the next chapter especially when I have plan.**

**Ahsoka: I have been hearing rumors that it involves me. Is it true?**

**Jason: Sorry but after what I said to your friend Barriss I am not going to reveal any more secrets.**

**Ahsoka: About that she disappeared for two days before she came back. I asked her where she went and she told me she didn't know. Jason what did you do to her?**

**Jason: All I did was send her to see some top men.**

**Ahsoka: Who?**

**Jason: Top Men...goodbye for now and see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here and so is part two of the Mortis chapter. This one I think everyone will be familiar with but now that Michael, Zach, and Barriss are in it who knows what will happen. I hope many have will like this chapter and hope it turns out well. Now then for the whole Disclaimer thing I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars series just my oc characters. Now then here is chapter three enjoy.**

**Rescue from the Darkness**

_(Michael's pov)_

I was in the back resting a bit while Barriss and Zach were flying the ship. For some reason this planet has helped Zach with his air sickness and he wanted to try flying the ship while he was feeling well. Ahsoka was in the back with me checking on some things to make sure everything on the ship was okay and nothing was missing. She looked over towards me and saw I was awake. "Didn't get enough sleep before?" asked Ahsoka.

"Nope had a weird dream in that monastery what about you?" I asked as I sat up.

"Same thing but let's just hope the farther we get away from this planet the further we can put this whole thing behind us" said Ahsoka as she sat down next to me.

"I'll tell you what I dreamed about if you tell me yours" I said.

"Maybe later" said Ahsoka as she kissed me on the cheek. I was preparing to kiss her on the lips when the ship shook. "Zach a little careful would you" shouted Ahsoka.

"Hey this is the first time I'm flying a ship that wasn't a simulation give me a break. Besides that wasn't me it felt like something hit us" said Zach as he was flying the ship.

"Here let me give you a hand" I said as I got off the bed and was going to help Zach when I heard Ahsoka gasp and sounded like she was struggling. I turned over and saw the Son holding Ahsoka with one arm over her neck.

"Leaving so soon?" Not without this you won't" said the Son as he held Ahsoka up then back to him.

"Let her go" I demanded.

"If you want her come and get her then" said the Son. Suddenly the doors below them opened and they fell off the ship. I saw the Son transform and was flying off with Ahsoka.

I ran into the cockpit and pushed Zach out of the chair. "Dude what the hell was that for?" said Zach as he got up.

"The son took Ahsoka" I said as I took over the ship and followed the Son. I flew the ship down and saw where the Son was. I followed him through a fields of giant rock pillars. He was fast but I speed up the ship which helped us catch up to him. We were close on getting Ahsoka back despite him trying to lose us by flying close to the pillars I was able to dodge them all. When we got close the Son suddenly speed up and took off into the mist at great speed. But I didn't let that stop me I accelerated the ship and flew in after him. Suddenly we saw a giant tower with a green orb in the middle.

"Michael look out" said Barriss as I barley dodged the tower but lost control as we were falling. As we tried to get the ship back up it was too late the ship crashed and we hit the ground.

I rubbed my head and looked over to the others. Barriss was okay but Zach was on the floor. "Zach, Barriss you two okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine I didn't think you saw it though" said Barriss as she got off her seat to check on Zach.

"I did see it just didn't react quick enough. Zach you okay man?" I asked as Barriss and I helped him up.

Zach looked and me then slapped me across the back of my head. "What the hell was that for?" I asked.

"For crashing the ship and throwing me off the chair" said Zach as he rubbed his head and back.

I didn't respond to Zach's comments so we headed down the ramp and out the ship. "Did you see where they went?" I asked.

"No but I have a feeling I know where they are?" said Barriss as she pointed towards the giant tower that we saw earlier.

"Great let's go" I said as Zach grabbed me by the arm to stop me.

"Hold on their buddy let's assess the situation. This guy didn't bring us here by mistake he brought us here for a reason" said Zach.

"I don't care I'm not leaving her alone with him he's too powerful for Ahsoka" I said refusing to leave her.

"Michael we are in the middle of something we don't understand. We should speak with the Father" said Barriss.

"There's no time Barriss we need to save Ahsoka" I said.

"This is what he wants Michael to divide us. I know you love Ahsoka and believe me if that was Barriss he took I would go after her" said Zach as he turned to Barriss. "But we cannot go in without knowing what we're up against. You must sense it don't you about this part of the planet?"

"Yes it is strong with the dark side I know, but regardless I won't leave Ahsoka alone. I love her and I will bring her back no matter who this Son guy is" I said sensing how strong the dark side is on this side of the planet. "You two can go look for the Father I'll go fine Ahsoka" I said as I began to run towards the tower.

"Should we try to stop him?" asked Barriss.

"No let him go, he's right we should try to contact the Father and ask him for help. Michael will be fine I know he will" said Zach as he went back into the ship to find something that could help them contact the Father.

_The Son's Cathedral (Ahsoka's pov)_

I woke up in somekind of dungeon chained from my arms and legs. I struggled to break free but found that I couldn't. I then remembered what happened and who took me here. "You cannot keep me here you hear me?" I shouted out.

"Save your energy you have been left to die" said a small blue creature that appeared in front of me.

"Then I will escape" I said to the blue creature.

"Impossible I have been here more years than I can remember" said the creature.

"I am a jedi we don't give up easily" I said refusing to lose hope.

"A jedi? But so young where is your master?" asked the creature as he climbed the walls near me.

"He didn't come here with me, I came with my friends" I said moving my head away from the creature. "And they will come for me."

"And if they don't? What makes you so sure they will come for you?" asked the creature.

"They're my friends we don't leave anyone behind no matter what" I said knowing Michael would come for me and try to save me like he has done for me in the past. Suddenly the creature was able to fee me from my chains. I rubbed my wrist before I thanked the creature. "Thank you."

"The chains are the easy part it's what goes on in here that's the hard part" said the creature as he pointed at his head meaning his mind. "Don't you see child you are alone now if you are to survive you must forget your master and your friends" said the creature as he held up my hand.

I soon felt something was wrong with my head as if what he said affected me. "I don't think I can..." before I finished the creature bit me."Ow what have you done?" I said as I felt something flowing through my body.

"You are mine now" said the creature as it's voice changed deeper.

I fell to the floor and suddenly I felt my body going cold and feeling something flowing through me. Then all of a sudden I blacked out.

Once Ahsoka was down the creature transformed revealing itself to be the Son. Ahsoka's body began to change color and soon when she opened her eyes they changed from blue to yellow.

_(Zach's pov)_

I was checking the ship trying to see if it would fly but nothing worked. Barriss was outside looking at the tower when I came down the ramp giving up in the ship. "Anything?" asked Barriss.

"No nothing we're stuck here I can't even contact Michael through our wrist coms" I said when I noticed something was wrong with Barriss. "Hey you okay?" I asked as I wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

"I'm worried I sensed something happened to Ahsoka" said Barriss as she felt something was wrong.

"Don't worry Michael will get her back the only thing we need to do is find the Father and ask for his help" I said.

"But how are we suppose to find the Father?" asked Barriss.

I didn't have a clue myself on how we were going to get to him. Suddenly we saw a bright light shadowing over us. We looked over and saw we were back where the Father's monastery was. "Well um maybe like that?" I said surprise that we got back to the Father faster than I thought we would. We soon began to make our way towards the monastery.

_(Normal pov)_

The Father was in his home with his daughter by his right side. "You are growing stronger my son" said the Father as his son appeared to his left.

"Am I father?" said the Son who didn't seem surprise.

"Vanity is getting the better of you" said the Father.

"How so?" asked the Son as he turned to his Father.

"You have done what is forbidden" said the Father as his daughter stood up with him but he told her to sit back down. "You've chosen the dark side and allowed it to feed your anger and desire for power.

"By brining the boys here you have you've shown me my potential you've only have yourself to blame" said the Son as he followed his father behind him as they walked towards the entrance of the monastery.

"Do not do this son, do not become what you are not. Be strong I implore you or else I will be implore to contain you" said the Father not wanting his son to be who he does not want him to become.

"You look frail father" said the Son as he noticed his father seemed weaker.

"I am not dead yet" said the Father.

"Then perhaps I am tired of waiting!" shouted the Son as he shot his father with a orange force lighting. The Father was shout out of the monastery down to the floor. "I HATE YOU!" shouted the Son as he transformed into his gargoyle form and flew off just as Zach and Barriss arrived.

"Father" shouted the Daughter as she ran down the stairs to her father while Barriss checked on him to make sure he was okay.

_(Barriss's pov)_

Zach, the Daughter, and me brought the Father inside and towards one of the rooms. She soon began to try and heal him while Zach and I told her what the Son did by taking our friend. "We will leave him to rest" said the Daughter as she finished healing her father.

"Great how long would you say will wake up so we can speak with him?" asked Zach.

"Not until he is stronger" said the Daughter.

"But your brother is losing himself to the dark side. He has take our friend" I said trying to explain to the Daughter why we must speak with the Father soon.

"Then he must have his reasons" said the Daughter.

"What reason could he have to kidnap our friend and try to kill your father?" said Zach.

"He would never do such a thing it is not his fault. My nature is to do what is selfless while his is to do what is selfish" said the Daughter.

"Then please help us" I said pleading for the Daughter to help us.

"I cannot interfere with the ways of the force, my father forbids it" said the Daughter as she stood up.

"If your brother escapes he will wreak havoc on the entire galaxy. With the three of us we can take him down before he can try to do that" said Zach as Zach and me stood up.

The Daughter thought for a moment before she made her choice. "Follow me" said the Daughter as we followed her out the room.

As we made our way outside and towards the light side of the planet we entered a cave that seemed strong with the force as well. As we made it into the cave we saw something below. It looked to be somekind of altar in the middle of the cave. The Daughter led us down the stairs till we reached halfway down. "I cannot go further when you reach the altar it will give you what you need" said the Daughter.

"I don't understand what do you mean it will give us what we need?" I asked.

"He who wields the blade will be able to control my brother" said the Daughter.

Zach decided to try and get it. He removed his robe and handed it to me. I kissed him on the cheek for luck before he jumped off to the pillar then the pillar lowered itself down till it was where the altar was. Zach approached the altar when it began to open up. In the middle of it looked to be somekind of handle. Zach reached in carefully and pulled it out. Suddenly the top of the handle began to glow before it transformed into a dagger. Zach looked back at us and the Daughter gave him a nod meaning the dagger was the item the Daughter meant.

_(Michael's pov)_

I was climbing up the tower trying to get to the top where I could sense Ahsoka was. I was worried something happened to her and was concern of what the Son would do to her. I finally made it to the top and climbed over the edge. I looked up and saw the tower before me. I went inside and found that I was in some sort of court yard. I looked around and saw no one around till I saw in front of me up near a tree was Ahsoka. I sighed in relief glad to see she was here.

"Ahsoka there you are. Come on let's get out of here" I said as I looked around to make sure the son wasn't nearby. I noticed Ahsoka didn't say anything and she kept her eyes close. "Um Ahsoka you okay?"

"Do you really love me Michael?" asked Ahsoka.

"What? Um of course I love you" I said confused by what Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka stood up and turned around. I noticed something was wrong when I saw something going through her lekku and I saw her eyes were yellow. "He's right, right about everything you must join him. He only wants what's best for the universe"

"Ahsoka what happen to you what's wrong?" I asked

"What's the matter Michael aren't you glad to see me?" said Ahsoka in a calm tone.

"Of course I am Ahsoka it's just your eyes they're yellow and you look a bit pale what did he do to you?" I asked worried the son did something to her.

"Always with the criticism Michael you never really love me did you? You've always think you were better than me just because you beat Grievous and Dooku. Thinking I need saving all the time like a defenseless little girl well I don't need you anymore" said Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka listen to me please this isn't you he did something to you snap out of it" I said trying to get Ahsoka back from whatever the son did to her.

"Isn't it? I fell more like myself than I ever have. He asked me to deliver a message he said if you don't join him he will kill me" said Ahsoka as she laughed a little by what she said.

"I'm not going to let that happen to you" I said refusing to let the son kill her.

"Then you'll be force to kill me" said Ahsoka as she pulled out her lightsaber, activated it, and jumped off and brought down her lightsaber on me which I blocked with my lightsaber. Soon Ahsoka began to attack me with several hard strikes coming from all directions. I did my best to block them all while at the same time trying to find some way of getting her to stop.

_Meanwhile_

Meanwhile inside the tower the son was watching Ahsoka and Michael fight. He seemed to be enjoying what he was seeing and could feel the conflict going on during the fight. Just then Zachary, Barriss, and the Daughter arrived to the tower and entered the son's chamber room.

"Sister what a pleasant surprise and you brought some friends" said the son as he turned to his sister and the others.

"What have you done brother?" asked the Daughter.

"Done? I've done what is right or what is wrong depending on your point of view" said the Son as he sat down on his chair.

"Our father is dying did you do this?" said the Daughter.

"He just so selfish and was taking too long to die so I decided to move things along. Now why are you here?" asked the Son.

"I won't let you leave this planet" said the Daughter.

"You're not strong enough to keep me here" said the Son as he stood up from his chair.

"Not alone she isn't especially since I forced your pale butt on your knees last time remember?" said Zach as he stood forward.

"Ah yes I remember but things have changed much a lot since then. By the way do you know where your friends are?" said the Son who didn't seem to worry about what Zach said and sounded very confident.

"Where are our friends?" asked Barriss.

"Ah well they should be out back, I would go see him if I were you he is a little preoccupied at the moment" said the Son as he turned back to outside.

Zach nodded for Barriss to go while he stayed behind.

_Courtyard_

I continued my best to try to keep Ahsoka from killing me and my best to bring her back from whatever the son did to her. "Ahsoka please stop this I don't want to fight you much less kill you" I said but it was no use she wasn't budging. She flipped back and kicked me under the chin knocking me to the ground and my lightsaber away.

"Now you die" said Ahsoka as she looked ready to kill me.

I used the force to bring my lightsaber back to me as she tried to attack me. I barley activated my lightsaber and blocked her attack. "Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we snips?" I said calling her by her nickname Anakin gave her.

"Don't call me that I hate it when people call me that" said Ahsoka as she was now more angry and continued her attack on me. I decided to try and unarmed her so I can talk to her. As I was able to separate herself with her lightsaber which was over us. She jumps on me and grabs it landing back where she first stood. She took out her second lightsaber and activated it.

"Well it looks like you're going to have some help now" said Ahsoka as she pointed to Barriss.

"Ahsoka what happened to you?" asked Barriss as she saw her friend fighting Michael.

"The Son did something to her so please let me handle this Barriss" I said telling Barriss to not get involved.

"Are you sure?" asked Barriss who wanted to help.

"I get the feeling this is between me and her so please don't get involved" I said wanting to fight Ahsoka alone to try and bring her back.

"Two on one or one on one it doesn't matter to me. I am going to kill you both" said Ahsoka as she jumped off and brought both her sabers down. Soon she began her strikes bringing each one down hard. I tried my best to block them all but I also tried to find a way to try to keep her from attacking long enough for me to talk to her.

_(Zach's pov)_

Back inside I could sense the son was somehow becoming stronger. I couldn't figure out why that was till he spoke.

"Can you feel it sister? Can you feel the anger? The hate? The furry?" said the son.

"Their conflict is feeding you isn't it? I must stop them" said the daughter as she went to try and stop the others till the son used the force to stop her and threw her.

The daughter signaled me to move out of the way. I did as she asked and saw her lifting the son up with the force. Then dropped him to the ground hard. "If you are going to stand in my way then I guess we must fight" said the son as he got ready to fight.

I stood next to the daughter wanting to fight with her. "Mind if I join? Two on one does seem fair don't you agree?" I asked.

The daughter nodded as we both got ready to fight.

_(Michael's pov)_

"Ahsoka please stop this I don't want to continue fighting you" I said trying my best to snap Ahsoka out of whatever control the son had on her but each time was proving more difficult by the minute.

"You're a liar Michael, you never cared for me. You only care about yourself, I am going to kill you one way or another" said Ahsoka as she charged at me again till I used the force push to push her back. She used both her sabers to stop being pushed too far back.

I turned to Barriss hoping she knew something I could use to snap Ahsoka back. "Got any suggestions Barriss?"

"We could use this" said Barriss as she took out a shaft that soon formed a blade.

"That's cool but what is it?" I asked.

"We can use it to kill the son" said Barriss.

"Where did you get that?" shouted Ahsoka with what sounded like a second voice over hers. "Give it to me!" shouted Ahsoka as she charged at me.

I blocked her attack and kept her back away from Barriss. I needed to end this now but how? **Michael you there? **I heard a voice in my mind and I recognize it to be Zach's. **Telepathy now Zach? Not a good time to be using that my friend kind of busy.**

**I know but here me out I am fighting the son right now whatever control he has over Ahsoka is now being kept busy. Use this time to break her free. **Said Zach through our mind.

**But how?** I asked wondering how to break her free.

**You're the light Michael you can break her free just believe. **

I closed blocked Ahsoka's last attack and pushed her back. Once I did I went behind her and locked in a half nelson move. She struggled to break free but I kept it on tight to prevent her from escaping and trying to kill me.

"Release me now!" shouted Ahsoka as she struggled to break free.

"No way not till you listen to me. Ahsoka I love you, from the moment we met I thought I met a beautiful angel that was send from the force to me" I said as Ahsoka tried not to listen and even tried to pushed me towards the boulder to break free but I kept my ground. "You risked my life to save me and I did the same, why? Because we both loved each other."

"Liar you only saved me so you can get the glory. Just like you did with Dooku and when you got the most recognition from the jedi" said Ahsoka refusing to listen to me.

"I don't care about that the only thing I cared about was you and only you. Being with you every day is the best moments of my life" I said as I was able to calm her down a bit. "I would give everything up just to be with you and I would give up my life for you."

Ahsoka calmed down a bit and began to think about what I was saying. When I sensed she was calmed I released her and she turned to me. "Ahsoka I would never leave you or hurt you. If I had to choose between you or the galaxy I would choose you" I said as I could sense I was getting to Ahsoka I just needed to break the hold just a bit more. "Ahsoka if you don't believe me then here" I said as I threw my lightsaber away.

"What are you doing?" asked Ahsoka wondering what I was doing. Barriss went to get my lightsaber but I stopped her letting her know I knew what I was doing.

"I'm trying to prove to you that I am not lying. If you're serious about killing me then go ahead and kill me then" I said as I put my hands behind my head to let her know I wasn't lying.

"You're trying to trick me aren't you?" asked Ahsoka as she backed off a bit thinking I was planning a trap.

"Ahsoka I have never lied to you, why would I lie to you now?" I said. "I love you and I would never lie to you" I said trying to reassure her I wasn't lying. "If you're serious on killing me then go ahead and do it then but just know that my love was never a lie."

Ahsoka was conflicted she thought it was all a lie but another part of her. A deeper side of her knew he was telling the truth. She clutched her head trying to know what to do. "I-I don't know what to do? A part of me knows your lying but the other part is saying you're telling the truth" said Ahsoka who didn't seem to know what to do.

_(Zach's pov)_

I was starting to hate this planet a lot. I dodge the son's force lighting while the daughter attacked him with her force attacks. She was able to reflect his attacks and was able to redirect his last one back to him. He was however able to send another attack at her hitting her. He came down and walked towards us. I stood in front of the daughter to protect her as she got up.

"You don't have to do this" said the daughter.

"Then stand aside" said the son as he shot off force lighting at us. I blocked them and did my best to keep them from getting to the daughter. The daughter used the force to push her brother back. Once he was down he transformed into the gargoyle creature and charged at us. The daughter pushed me out of the way and transformed into the gryphon and took the hit. I got up and tackled the son. I punched him but I just pissed him off as he grabbed me and threw me towards the wall. As he charged at me I used the force lightning to hit him. The daughter transformed back and attacked her brother by using the force to bring him down.

The son transformed back and soon used the force lightning on his sister. She blocked the attack but I saw her barley holding her own. I joined her and I knew it was forbidden to touch her but I placed my hand on her shoulder and helped her. She looked like she was going to say something but kept quiet knowing what I was doing.

All three of us tried to push the other back but neither one was giving an inch. Suddenly we heard a loud voice come into the tower. "Stop this" said the father as he pushed us out of the room through the window.

_(Michael's pov)_

I saw I was close on breaking her free till we saw Zach and the others being thrown out the window. I tackled Ahsoka out of the way and shielded her from the glass. I looked over and saw Zach nearby along with the daughter and my least favorite person the son.

We all stood up and we saw the father standing on the rock where Ahsoka was and I could tell he wasn't happy with a certain son. "So glad you could make it to our little party father" said the son as he shot off force lighting at his father who blocked it.

"You will stop this" said the father as he blocked the attack.

"Zach you okay?" I asked as I turned to Zach.

"Yep never better wish he warned me next time he does that" said Zach as Barriss helped him up

"You are too weak for me old man you mean nothing to me anymore" said the son as he continued pouring more lighting eventually breaking through and knocking his father out. The son jumped up and stood over his father as he used force lighting again on him.

"Michael use this and finish him off" said Barriss as she threw the sword towards me. But Ahsoka jumped over and grabbed the sword. She then ran towards the son holding the sword.

The son stopped attacking his father and turned to Ahsoka. "Everything has transpired exactly as I planned" said the son.

"You showed them the alter" said the father as he saw the sword in Ahsoka's hand.

"I'm sorry father I didn't know how else to stop him" said the daughter as Zach and Barriss helped her up.

"Give to me child" said the son.

"Ahsoka don't do this please" I said pleading Ahsoka not to hand the son the sword. "I know there is still good in you fight it Ahsoka I know you can do it" I said.

Ahsoka hesitated to hand the sword over to the son and this made him mad. "That's it Ahsoka fight it" I said.

"Enough!" said the son as he shot off force lighting at me and knocked me to the ground.

"Michael!" shouted Ahsoka as she saw Michael wasn't moving.

"Now then give it to me child now" demanded the son.

Ahsoka soon gripped the dagger hard and turned to the son. "Nooo!" shouted Ahsoka as she tried to stab the son but he stopped her.

"Your usefulness has come to an end child" said the son as he tapped on her forehead dropping her to the ground.

"The jedi have brought me the dagger and you have brought yourself. Now father you will die" said the son as he raised the dagger and brought it down only to have the daughter stand between her father and got stabbed in the back. The son had a horrified look on his face before he flew off screaming.

I got back up and saw the son flying off. I then saw Ahsoka on the ground motionless. I ran towards her along with Zach and Barriss. I lifted Ahsoka and saw her eyes were rolled back white. I tried to wake her up but I couldn't get her to respond. **Ahsoka please don't die on me.**

"My daughter what have I done" said the father as he took the dagger out of her and held his daughter.

The daughter coughed and lifted her hand to grab her fathers. "Do not hate him father it is his nature" said the daughter.

"No all is lost the balance has been broken" said the father as we saw the tree near us was being dashed away. "I thought by brining you both here…but I destroyed everything" said the son.

I held Ahsoka tight and knew I needed to act quickly to save her. "Can you save her?" I asked the father.

"There is no light, the evil has been unleashed, and the dark side will consume her" said the father.

"Please you must help her" I said pleading for him to save Ahsoka.

"I cannot undo what is done. There is no hope" said the father.

"Yes there is, even in the darkest moment there is always hope. Please save her" I asked almost begging him to save her. Zach stood over me feeling sad for me as did Barriss all hoping the father would save Ahsoka.

The father looked down on his daughter who pointed to Ahsoka. He knew what his daughter wanted to do and knew what she wanted him to do. The father laid his daughter down and stood up in the middle. He motioned me to do the same so I gently lowered Ahsoka down and walked in front of him. He got down on my knees and concentrated on the force. "Then let my daughters last act be to breathe life into your friend" said the father as I placed my fingers on both their heads and then I felt a huge bright light flow through me and went into Ahsoka.

Zach and Barriss covered their eyes as Ahsoka, Michael, and the daughter all brighten up with a bright light causing both girls to float for a few seconds before the light died down and brought them both down.

When we finished I felt exhausted. I looked over at Ahsoka but saw her eyes were still white making me feel like I was too late. Then I heard Ahsoka coughing and sit up. I went to her and checked on her.

When she sat up I gave her a hug glad to see she was alive. "Ahsoka you okay?" I asked making sure she was okay.

"Yeah what happened?" asked Ahsoka wondering what happened and why Michael was hugging her.

"You don't remember?" asked Barriss.

"Remember what exactly?" asked Ahsoka wondering what her friends were talking about.

"Um never mind we're just glad to see your okay" I said as I let go of the hug happy to see she was okay and happy to see her beautiful blue eyes again.

Ahsoka didn't know what was going on but decided not to ask. Then she turned to Zach who looked like he was crying. "Zach are you crying?" asked Ahsoka.

"What of course not just got something in my eye" said Zach as he turned away from us trying not to show any signs of him crying.

"Okay now I'm curious on what happened" asked Ahsoka wondering what happened.

"I'll tell you about it later right now I'm glad you're okay" I said as I kissed Ahsoka which she returned. Once we finished kissing I helped her up and Barriss gave me my lightsabers back.

"As the balance of this world crumbles so shall war escalate in your galaxy" said the father as he explained to us what was going to happen. "As my son descended into the dark side so have the sith gain strength" said the father as he kneeled down to his dead daughter.

"We'll help you stop your son, I still got a bone to pick with him" said Zach.

"Me second" I said wanting to make the son pay for hurting Ahsoka and nearly killing her.

"No you must go now, he needs your ship to escape you must leave before he can use it" said the father.

"What about you?" asked Barriss.

"I shall mourn all that I have done and all that is yet to be" said the father.

We didn't want to leave but we knew we had to. We soon began to head back to the ship where I looked back at the father one last time feeling bad for what has happened and I could tell this thing between us and the son is not over yet. Not by a long shot.

**Chapter three is here and I hope you liked this chapter as much as I like writing it. The next one will be the final part of the Mortis three part chapter. Afterwards will...well I don't want to ruin anything so you'll have to just wait. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Goodbye for now and take care.**

**Jason: I am glad I was able to do this chapter it was a challenge.**

**Z: Indeed it was and doing the fight scene with Ahsoka fighting Michael was a bit hard as well.**

**Jason: You did nothing for this chapter, all you did was play video games while I worked on the chapter/**

**Z: Hey I am on my spring break vacation I deserved it.**

**Jason: You deserve nothing you don't even do anything besides being lazy.**

**Z: I'll show you lazy.**

**Z tackled Jason and the two began to brawl on the floor.**

**Ahsoka: [Sigh] boys. See you all next time and take care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four has arrived and is the final part of the Mortis chapter. I am glad the last one went well and now we will see how our heroes escape from Mortis and for those who saw this episode I'm sure you're wondering if what happened to Anakin in the show will happen to one of our heroes.**

**Well I'm not going to tell so you'll just have to find out like everyone else. Now let's get started I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars just my oc and my friends oc characters. Now here it is chapter four enjoy.**

**Escape from Mortis**

_(Michael's pov)_

Zach, Barriss, Ahsoka, and I were onboard our ship trying to fix it so we could get off this planet. Ahsoka was trying to fix the engines, Barriss was trying to check for the controls to see if they work and if she could contact any help, as for Zach and me were actually got the parts that fell off the ship and put them back on the ship.

We were down on the ramp looking out into the night as it began to rain. Reason we were on the ramp was to keep an eye out for the son in case he tried to attack us and if he tried to run off with one of our girls again. I was still worried about Ahsoka since she almost died. Zach told me to relax and be glad she was alive and okay again. Despite his best efforts though I was still afraid she would die again.

Zach gave up trying to cheer his friend up and decided to try to level out the mood we were feeling. "Another fine weather here on Mortis, the sky is cloudy, the rain and lighting are trying to kill us, and oh yeah there is psychotic insane son who wishes to take our ship and fly off to create chaos and destruction on the entire galaxy" said Zach as I actually smiled by what he said.

"And I see your finally smiling again, look man I know you're worried about Ahsoka but I think you should try and relax. Being stress and worried isn't good for a kid your age" said Zach.

"I know that I'm just worried that something bad would happen to her and it would be my fault" I said remembering that the son killed her after she tried to kill him for what he did to me.

"Hey she said he was going to kill her so even if you didn't say anything he was still going to do it. Besides you can't feel this way man, it's not good especially if the son finds out and would use this against us" said Zach.

"Your right thanks Zach, right now though the first thing we need to do is get the ship fixed and get the heck off this planet" I said deciding that I needed to stop worrying and refocus on the situation.

"Hey if you two are done talking mind coming in I need to tell you guys something" shouted Ahsoka as we walked back inside and saw Ahsoka in her goggles. I smiled looking at her in her goggles and seeing smutch on her face. "What's so funny?" asked Ahsoka.

"Nothing you look cute in those goggles" I said to Ahsoka who smiled.

"Thanks now I got something to say, I got some bad news and some really bad news" said Ahsoka as she gave us the news. "Which one do you guys want to hear?"

"Well after what we have been through today I think the bad news would sound better than the worst one" said Zach deciding to go with the bad news thinking it would be better than the second one.

"Well we got two shot silo pins, a busted power converter, the engine should be fired twice to dumb debri, and the backup vents need charging" said Ahsoka as she told us the bad news.

"Huh and here I thought that was the really bad news" said Zach as he wondered what the really bad news was.

Ahsoka went back down to the engine while I walked towards her. "Can it be fixed Ahsoka?" I asked.

"Maybe though it might give us enough power to leave the atmosphere after that I have no guarantee she will hold together" said Ahsoka.

"The controls are back where they are and the view window is holding" said Barriss as she approached us.

"Well that's good at least we won't get sucked out of the ship when we try to leave" said Zach.

"Who was it that flew the ship and caused it to be this damage?" asked Ahsoka as she continued working.

"Michael" said Zach and Barriss in unison.

Ahsoka looked up at me and seemed surprise that I caused the ship to be busted. "Um well in my defense I was trying to save you from the son and well he caused us to crash" I said trying to come up with an excuse.

"How sweet my knight in shining armor was trying to save me only to have our one way out of this planet destroyed" said Ahsoka who seemed annoyed since she was the one who had to fix the ship.

When we got back to the ship we all decided on what we should do to fix the ship. Zach and I volunteered to get the parts that flew off from the ship, Barriss chose to fix the cockpit, and unfortunately Ahsoka was stuck with fixing the engines. "Well if you want I can help you try to fix the ship" I said trying to make up for what I did.

"No it's okay I got this you two just relax and make your little jokes while I work down here with the engines" said Ahsoka who seemed a bit mad that she was stuck with the hard job.

"Okay then well if you need us we'll be down there" I said as Zach and I walked back down the ramp slowly.

"That's some girlfriend you got Michael, I would watch out when you two tongue kiss. Girl with sharp teeth like hers will cut your tongue off" said Zach which made me worried that she could do that. She almost did once but that was an accident, but if she did it on purpose…not good.

"Okay let's change the subject you think we should leave this planet and not do something to stop the son?" I asked still thinking we should stay and help the father.

"Dude I told you the father said we should leave because if the son gets to our ship he will use his powers to create chaos and destruction on the galaxy which will destroy the universe" said Zach as he explained why we should leave.

"I know but it doesn't feel right leaving him to face his son alone. I mean what will happen if he dies and his son escapes? I don't think he can contain his son here, at least not forever" I said worried the son would escape either way with or without our ship.

"What do you propose we do then?" asked Zach.

"I don't know…I need to talk to the father" I said as I walked up the ramp and got out one of our two speeders.

"What can the father tell you that we haven't figured out on our own? His son is psychotic and his powers have become too strong for his old man to beat him" said Zach.

"Maybe I can convince him to join us. With all three of our powers we can beat him, plus he still has that dagger that you and Barriss found. We could use that to kill him once we have weakened him" I said explaining my plan as I got my speeder ready.

"The same dagger that killed his daughter? I don't think he will let you use that thing again after what happened last time" said Zach who seemed unsure using the dagger would help them then what it did last time. "Look why don't we take him together right now? I'll get my speeder and we'll go after the son together."

"No it's too risky for us both to go and have no one to help the girls. They won't stand a chance against him, I'll go and you stay to protect the girls okay?" I said to Zach.

"Fine but be careful don't do anything stupid" said Zach. I nodded and took off to see the father.

I arrived to where the father was and saw him coming out of a tomb where I assume is where he kept his daughter. "You should have left by now" said the father as he turned to me after sealing the tomb of his daughter.

"Yeah well I busted our ship badly and will take some time for it to be fixed. So while we wait I thought I come to check out the view and explore your lovely planet" I said as I walked up to the father.

"Do not underestimate my son, he will seek your ship to escape his isolation and cause terror on the universe. And while you are here he will use you and your friends to do it" said the father.

"I know all about that but we both know that even without our ship he will find a way out. So tell me what's your plan on defeating him?" I asked.

"It is my actions that have unleashed this great danger on the galaxy. If I must then I will kill him" said the father.

"Um correct me if I'm wrong but didn't he already prove he was stronger than you back in his wacky home?" I said remembering how the father lost to his son.

"Hmm perhaps, perhaps not the force will decide" said the father.

"Zach and I can help you if we combine our powers we can defeat him together. You said it yourself we're the ones who were send by the force to save the galaxy from a great evil" I said remembering what the father told us about our future.

"The choice is no longer your choice to make I do not wish for you or your friends to get involved in this. All or our destinies are clouded this place is strong with the force darkness has no hold here" said the father as he showed me where the force was strong in. "Go ask and you will know what to do" said the father.

I nodded and walked towards where he pointed at. As I continued walking I began to sense something, a familiar present I felt before. I then heard something behind me so I quickly turned my lightsaber towards the noise and saw it was Master Ziva.

"Master is that you?" I asked surprise to see her again.

"Yes it is Michael and it's good to see you again" said Master Ziva who was happy to see her former apprentice.

"So I guess the dream I had before was real huh?" I said guessing the dream I had back in the father's home was real. "Master I need your help, I am conflicted about what I need to do" I said as I sat down and crossed my legs.

"On the one hand we could leave this planet and have the father deal with his son on his own. Or stay and help him defeat his son" I said giving Master Ziva my options.

"It is a difficult choice you're making but before I give you my answer you must first make another choice Michael" said Master Ziva. "You mustn't worry for the safety of Ahsoka my apprentice. I know you worry for her safety ever since what happened to her earlier. But if you continue worrying for her it will cause difficulties between you both and will cause you to make mistakes that could lead you down the dark side."

"But master I love her, when the son killed her I was afraid she was gone and taken from me" I said worried Ahsoka would be killed again.

"I too worried for Alex's safety when we first began to go out. I loved him and we did everything in our power to make sure our enemies and allies didn't know about our love. When the separatist kill him it made me mad and I wanted to kill them out of hate" said Master Ziva. "But I soon knew that he wouldn't want me to suffer like this and that I knew he was never gone. He is here through the force where he continues to live. Michael I know your worried Ahsoka could die and you would blame yourself."

I looked down and knew she was right. I did feel like that when the son killed her and I felt like it was my fault she died. "Don't feel that way, what happens is never your fault and that you must learn to let go of your sadness and worrying if not for me or your friends do it for her. Do you believe Ahsoka would be happy if she saw you fall down the dark path like many have?"

"No I guess not" I said knowing what Master Ziva was saying was true and that I needed to give up my worrying otherwise it could end badly for us. "Thank you master I'll try my best not to worry about her."

"Good now as for the son I think you know what you need to do. If so then there is a place deep within these mountains where it is strong with the dark side of the force. I believe the son is there gathering his strength. In order for you to defeat him light and darkness must unite and defeat him together" said Master Ziva as she pointed where my path was going to lead me.

I looked over where she pointed and turned back to her. "I see thank you master" I said as I looked back she was gone. "Huh goodbye master and I hope we meet again someday again" I said as I got up and headed back to my speeder to head towards where the son was.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I was sleeping on the floor after I was trying to fix the engine. I was exhausted from everything we went through, especially since I hadn't had a good sleep. "Might I suggest less sleeping and a little more working" I looked up and saw Barriss with her hood down letting her black hair free as she handed me a cup of water.

"Sorry Barriss I guess I'm a little exhausted" I said as I took the cup and drank it.

"After the day we have been through I would have to say your right about that" said Barriss as she sat down near me.

"Hey where's Zach and Michael?" I asked noticing Zach or Michael weren't on the ship.

"Michael went to speak with the father and Zach is outside talking to him through our communicators" said Barriss as she told me where Zach was.

"Michael went to see the father alone?" I said as I felt a sudden rush of worrying going through my body.

"Relax Ahsoka, Michael knows what he's doing he just wants to know if there is anything we can do to help the father defeat his son" said Barriss as she tried to calm her friend.

"He shouldn't have gone off alone I could have gone with him or why didn't Zach go with him?" I asked.

"Michael wanted Zach to stay so the son doesn't come by and tries to harm us like bef…I mean in case he tries to kill us and take the ship" said Barriss.

"Wait you were going to say before what do you mean by that Barriss?" I asked, when I asked the others about what happened in that tower they told me they would tell me in the future. I was able to remember me being locked up in a dungeon after the son kidnapped me. Then I met this strange creature thing that helped me break from my shackles. Then he did something and I passed out.

"It's nothing Ahsoka we'll tell you about it later right now we need to get this ship fixed before the son arrives.

"Change of plans Ahsoka you'll need to work on the firing drives disengage them" said Zach as he walked back up the ramp and was taking out a speeder.

"But I'm almost done putting this scrap heap back together why would you want me to disengage them?" I asked wondering why Zach wants me to disengage them.

"Just do it Ahsoka and listen up I'm going to go look for Michael it appears he told me something he knows that we could use against the son" said Zach.

"Let us go with you then. The four of us I'm sure will be enough to beat him" said Ahsoka who wanted to help Michael and Zach.

"Too risky besides we can handle ourselves. I want you two to stay here and guard the ship" said Zach as he got his speeder ready. "Oh and also if the son gets through us then disable the ship" said Zach before he took off.

"Disable it? He can't be serious right?" I asked wondering if Zach was joking or not.

"Actually Ahsoka I think we should if the son gets past them" said Barriss who agreed with Zach.

"But if we do that then we'll never leave this planet" I said surprise that Barriss agreed with Zach.

"But it will also make sure the son doesn't escape as well. It's just like what we did on Geonosis Ahsoka. We either took out the facility by risking our lives or many clones and our masters would have died" said Barriss as she remembered the risky move Ahsoka and her did on Geonosis.

I remembered, I remembered almost getting killed because of what we did. But we did it in order to save many lives and that's what a jedi does. We put aside their own safety in order to protect those who were more important than us, even if it costs us our lives. "Your right if the son does escape a lot of people will be get hurt or killed" I said agreeing with Barriss. "I just hope it doesn't come to that" I said as I continued working on the ship.

"Agree…Ahsoka let me work on the ship you go check if the control panels will work" said Barriss as she suggested for her to continue where I left off.

"Thanks Barriss but you and the others did your part and I need to finish with my part" I said wanting to finish this alone.

"Okay well if you need help I'll be nearby" said Barriss as she went to the cockpit.

As I continued working I lifted my head up looking outside before brining my head back down. **Be careful Michael and please come back to me alive and in one piece.**

_(Zach's pov)_

As I rode on my speeder I contacted Michael to see where he was. "Hey Michael where are you?" I asked.

"I'm almost at where the son is located. I should be there in a few minutes you?" asked Michael.

"I'm barley leaving I should be there in a little bit. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid Michael, wait for me" I said asking Michael to stay.

"Sorry Zach but I need to face him to find out something. I'll try to keep him from running off and when you get here we'll take him on together" said Michael.

"Dude seriously wait for me okay? Ahsoka will kill me if she find out I let you face that red eye pale face freak alone" I said thinking what Ahsoka would do to me if she found out something bad happened to Michael.

"I [static] can't [static] hear you [static] must be some kind of [static] interference [static] I'll meet you [static] at the location bye[more static]…." Said Michel as he turned off his communicator.

"Idiot you better be alive when I get there otherwise I am going to kill you before Ahsoka kills me" I said as I sped up my speeder to catch up to Michael.

_(Michael's pov)_

I turned off my communicator as I arrived to where the son was located. I saw a bright light nearby and headed towards it. When I arrived I saw a giant crater that led down towards a platform surrounded by lava. I descended down to the bottom till I arrived. I looked around and saw no one was around.

As I continued to look around I sensed someone behind me. I turned around and saw the son. "Welcome I believe there has been a misunderstanding we really don't have to be enemies" said the son.

"A little late for that, you kidnapped my friend, you turned her evil, you killed your sister, and tried to kill my friend" I said not trusting this guy for a second. "The balance has been disturbed now I have to stop you" I said taking out my lightsaber.

"Must you? There is no use for crude implements here" said the son as he used the force to take my lightsaber. "I have a gift for you what if I could show you the future" said the son as we walked around me.

"I'd say thanks but no thanks I don't need to see the future because I know how it will end" I said as I backed away from the son.

"Do you know? So please tell me what will happen then?" asked the son.

"The republic will win the war and the sith will fall thanks to the chosen one and the jedi" I said remembering the prophecy the father told us.

"Are you sure? You sure the chosen one will indeed defeat the sith?" said the son who seemed to know something I didn't.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"What if I told you that I have seen the future and have seen what your friend the 'chosen one' will do?" said the son.

Soon I began to hear voices then I began to see images. All of which look like the future, I tried to block them out thinking they weren't real but soon I began to see more of them. "See what your friend will do, see what he will become, and see him take everything you hold dear to your heart away from you" said the son as I the images began to flash through my mind.

I could see a pale looking hooded man shooting lighting at me. I could see someone killing younglings. Obi wan fighting someone with a blue lightsaber. Then I saw an image of Ahsoka being killed, I saw a lightsaber going through her chest and saw the person who killed her…it was Anakin as he turned to me with his yellow eyes then brought down his lightsaber on me killing.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell on my hands and knees. I began to pant and sweat from what I saw. I couldn't believe at what I saw. Anakin turned to the dark side and killed everyone from Padme who was his wife to Ahsoka my girlfriend and then to me.

"Now you see what your friend will do? Do you see what your future and your friends will hold for you?" said the son.

I couldn't deny that those images weren't fake they were real. I was speechless I never thought Anakin would betray us like that and turn his back on everyone. What's more I saw Ahsoka getting killed again and it felt like it was my fault.

"It doesn't have to be this way though. The choice is yours to make, join me and together we will make sure the future you saw will never happen" said the son. "The future by its nature can be changed, join me and together we will bring down this emperor and the chosen one before they can do any harm. We will war, corruption, and suffering through the galaxy" said the son.

I knew I shouldn't listen but what he says was starting to make sense. I knew if we worked together we could defeat the sith and end all the pain and suffering through the galaxy. Before I made my choice I looked over in the corner of my eye and saw an older version of Ahsoka. I stared at her as she nodded no in her hands she was holding a small baby girl that was a Togruta and a small boy behind her that was human.

"Well what do you say?" said the son as he offered my lightsaber back.

I looked back at where Ahsoka and the kids were but they were gone. I looked back at the son and grabbed my lightsaber. "I say…" I clutched my lightsaber and then made my choice. I punched the son in the gut with my lightsaber and kicked him in the face. "Hell no."

The son got up and was clutching his face. "You are making a bit mistake boy" said the son who seemed angry.

"The only mistake I ever made was almost believing you. My master once said the future has not been written and that we make our own future. Even if what I saw was true I will make sure it doesn't happen" I said as I put my lightsaber back on my belt. "I am a jedi and I am the one who will save the chosen one from falling down the dark path, and I am going to prove it by kicking your pale looking ass" I said as I got ready to fight.

"If that is your choice then die" said the son as he shot off force lightning at me. I dodge it and use force lightning as well. The son got hit but it didn't do much damage. He transformed into a gargoyle and came flying after me. I jumped on him and landed on his back. He tried to kick me off but I held on to this ears. The son then began to fly high and descended down hard but I kept my grip on him. The son once we were on the ground again transformed back and I had my arms around his neck as he tried to get me off him.

He managed to get his hands on my arms and flipped me off him. The then lifted me up with the force and threw me towards the lava. Luckily I grabbed on to a nearby boulder before I hit the lava. The son then lifted me up again and threw me on the ground hard. He then threw me towards the walls all hard and then back to the ground hard. I groaned and was staggered not knowing where I was. The son lifted me up again and this time was using a force choke. "You should have taken my offer now you will die" said the son as he grabbed my lightsaber and was about to kill me when Zach came from behind and tackled him.

As I tried to regain my breath Zach held the son by one arm around his neck and the other holding his arm. "No one messes with my little brother and gets away with it you pale ugly bald headed psycho freak" said Zach.

The son grabbed his arm and then he bit him. Zach let go of the son and fell to the ground. I ran towards him and checked on Zach. Zach wasn't moving and was seemed in pain. "You bastard what did you do to him?" I said.

"Like your friend he will be mine" said the son as he sounded like he won.

I was worried by what the son meant till I realized that whatever he did to Ahsoka he just did it to Zach. "Zach wake up" I said hoping Zach didn't turn.

"OWWW! You bastard you bit me did you see that he bit me?" said Zach as he shot back up clutching his right hand from where the son bit him.

"Zach your okay" I said relief he was okay.

"Of course I'm not okay he bit me what the heck man why did you bite me?" asked Zach as I helped him up.

"But how you should be turning why aren't you?" asked the son who was surprise that Zach wasn't turning evil like Ahsoka was.

"What is he talking about?" asked Zach as he turned to me.

"I think when he bit Ahsoka he infected her with his dark powers. I wonder why it didn't work on you though" I wondered why Zach wasn't turning like Ahsoka did.

The son soon calmed down and realized something. "I see my father was right then, the reason you didn't turn is because of you're the force user of darkness just like your friend is the force user of the light" said the son.

"Huh so what does that mean?" asked Zach wondering what he means.

"I think it means that because you are the force user of darkness you can't be forced to turn to the dark side" I said thinking that was t he reason Zach didn't turn.

"That's right and it's such a shame too. So Zach do you wish to join me and help me destroy the sith?" asked the son.

Zach turned to me and nodded to me. "Um let me think about…oh yeah no" both Zach and I used the force push to send the son towards the wall. We ran to our speeders and got on them and flew off. The son got up and transformed into gargoyle barley missing us as he flew passed us.

"Why didn't he attack us?" I asked as he passed us.

"He's heading towards the others contact Ahsoka and Barriss and have them take out the ship" said Zach as he told me to contact the girls.

"Ahsoka come in" I began to contact Ahsoka through our communicator.

"Michael I'm so happy to hear from you again where are you?" asked Ahsoka happy to hear Michael's voice.

"We're heading back, disable the ship the son is heading towards you guys" I said warning the girls to disable the ship and flee.

The son arrived to the ship a few minutes later and ran inside. When he got to the control panel to activate the ship he saw that the panels were destroyed and the . The son screams in anger as Michael and Zach arrived near the ship.

"Michael over here" shouted Ahsoka as she and Barriss showed up behind one of the boulders nearby. Ahsoka got on my speeder as Barriss got on Zach's and we ride off before the son caught up with us.

_(Zach's pov)_

We arrived to the father's home where we got inside his monastery. Once inside we sat down and tried to assess the situation. "Okay our ship is now gone, the son has become a little too strong, and my hand is still hurting from his bite" I said.

"You got bitten?" asked Barriss as she checked on Zach's wound.

"Yeah apparently he thought he could…I mean I had my arm around his neck when he bit me" I said when I remembered Michael telling Barriss and I not to tell Ahsoka she turned evil and if she got bit by the son chances are she would guess what happened to her afterwards.

"Well I'm glad you came back" said Barriss as she kissed me and gave me a hug as she placed her head on my chest.

"Yeah me too" I said as I returned the hug.

Michael then turned to Ahsoka who seemed happy that I was okay too. "Missed me too?" asked Michael.

Ahsoka smiled and walked towards him kissing him. "Yeah I did" said Ahsoka before she punched him in the arm. "But next time you better tell me where your running off to otherwise you will get more than a punch from me" said Ahsoka.

Michael nodded and smiled innocently trying to cheer her up. He knew he had her worried and didn't want her mad at him. So he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. "Sorry Ahsoka I promise not to make you worry next time" said Michael.

As all four of us were glad we got back together and were safe. We soon remembered we weren't out of the woods yet. "All right guys that's enough we still got to deal with a certain crazy son. Our ship is disabled for now but if the son gets another ship to come then we lose, we have to stop him now before he gets off this planet now" I said in a serious tone that surprised the others.

"I agree" said the father as he came to see us. "My son has caused too much trouble and we need to end this now"

"I thought you said this wasn't our problem?" asked Michael.

"It is now but first you two come forward" said the father as he pointed to Michael and me.

"What's up?" I asked wondering what he want.

"Zach lend me your hand" said the father, I hesitated a bit but did as the father asked. The father placed his hand over mine and soon the pain I had in my hand was gone.

"What did you do?" I asked as I felt the pain from where the son bit me was gone.

"I healed your hand so that my sons influence despite you being able to resist it would not leave this planet" said the father. "Now Michael step forward" said the father as he turned to Michael.

Michael walked forward and wondered what the father was going to do. The father placed his finger on Michael's forehead and soon he did something to cause Michael to black out.

"Michael!" shouted Ahsoka as she ran to Michael and checked on him. "What did you do?" asked Ahsoka as she turned to the father angrily.

"My son broke the laws of time and showed you what you should never have seen. And I did what I must to make sure he doesn't remember what he saw" said the father as he explained to us what he did. "Do not worry he will wake up soon but for now we must get going, my son will arrive soon and we must get ready."

I lifted Michael up and carried him with Ahsoka and Barriss behind me. I walked up to the father and asked him something. "Father sir the son said I was the force user of the dark side and that's why he couldn't turn me evil. Does that mean I will turn evil in the future because of what I can do?" I asked concern by what the son said before. "You know like your son?"

"My son balanced both evil and darkness. My daughter balanced both good and light. As for me I am the balancer to make sure both sides are balanced" said the father as he explained to me what his purpose was with his children. "My son allowed the evil and darkness to control him but you Zach you're different."

"How so?" I asked wondering what was different about me.

"You have resisted the darkness and have been able to control it from taking over. Unlike my son you fight not for yourself but for your friends and loved ones" said the father as he turned back to Barriss who was talking to Ahsoka. "You fight for them and would die for them, when you face your destiny you will know what to do" said the father.

I nodded and was happy by what the father said. "Thanks I needed that, I would hate to look like your son bald and glowing red eyes. Not a good look for me without hair" I said smiling.

We soon arrived outside where the father took Michael and me to be tested for the first time against his children. We looked down and saw the floor was glowing. Ahsoka and Barriss got ready with their lightsabers as I set Michael down noticing he was coming to.

_(Michael's pov)_

I began to wake and opened my eyes to see Zach looking down on me. "Hey pal you feeling better?" asked Zach.

"Despite the headache I have yeah I'm fine. Where are we and what happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

"You don't remember what happened or what the son showed you?" asked Barriss as she and Ahsoka walked towards us.

"Not really I remember him saying something about the future but that's it" I said trying my best to remember but couldn't remember a thing.

"Well the important thing is that your okay and now we're about to fight the son" said Ahsoka as she helped me up.

"We are short on time and my son will soon arrive" said the father as he turned to Zach and me. "We will have one small window of an opportunity to end this, are you two ready to do what needs to be done?"

We nodded and knew what we needed to do. "How quaint" said the son as he appeared across from us. "My own personal send off" said the son.

"I ask you one last time do not leave my son" said the father as he asked his son to stop.

"You have no power to keep me old man you must understand by now this planet is not my destiny" said the son refusing to listen to his father.

"What you will do will destroy all that is good, I beg you restrain yourself and stay" pleaded the father.

"I cannot" refused the son.

"And then it shall be I love you my son" said the father.

"Do you?" said the son as we activated our lightsabers. Michael and I attacked him with our sabers but he blocked them with his arms and then he grabbed us both by the neck and threw us over him.

Ahsoka and Barriss tried to stop him but the son used the force to grab their lightsabers and forced pushed them back. The father saw the dagger of mortis and used the force to grab it.

"What [laugh] you're going to kill me now?" said the son who didn't seem worried his father had the dagger as he threw Barriss and Ahsoka's lightsaber away.

"I had hoped you could resist the temptation of the dark side" said the father as he looked over the dagger. "But I see now there is no going back" said the father as he placed the dagger's tip over his chest.

"Father?" said the son as he saw what his father was going to do. The father then thrusted the dagger into his chest going through him. "No what have you done? It did not have to be this way" said the son as he grabbed his father and pulled the dagger out of him.

Zach and I got up and saw what happened. We were surprised by what the father did and was going to do something when we noticed the son was distracted. We waited till he was distracted long enough for us to make our move.

"Yes my child it did, you and I are tied together" said the father as he was having trouble breathing. "Your strength runs through me this way I take your power" said the father.

"Please don't die" said the son pleading for his father not to die.

"I always knew there was good in you" said the father as he embraced his son in a hug. The father motioned to us to make our move so we approached them quickly, ignited our lightsabers, and before the son could stop us we thrusted our lightsabers into the sons back.

The son was held by his father as he turned to his father and spoke. "And so you have betrayed me father" said the son as he soon gave his last breath before he died.

Zach and I put out lightsabers away and turned to the father. Ahsoka and Barriss got up as well and walked towards us. "We're sorry but we had to do it" I said feeling bad for the father.

"Do not apologized it is I who should be sorry for bringing you here. If I hadn't my children might still be alive. Thank you both for what you did, and now I die" said the father.

"We can heal your wounds" said Barriss wanting to help the father.

"No this is how I want to leave this world. In the end I have made amend for my sins. My heart is broken but I am glad to know the role you two have played and will" said the father.

"And what is that?" I asked wondering what that role was.

"That you two are the ones to save the galaxy and the chosen one. You both have brought balance to this world. Stay on this path and you two will do it again for the galaxy. But beware your heart and those closest to you" said the father before he fell over, died, and disappeared.

Ahsoka walked up to me and I gave her a hug. Zach did the same with Barriss as we kept silent for the father. We soon noticed the lights below us disappeared and everything began to fall apart. Including the tower where the light in the middle of it shattered and soon we were blinded by a bright light.

_(Zach's pov)_

"General Michael you there sir?" asked a voice that sounded like a clone. I began to open my eyes and noticed I was on the floor of the ship. I sat up and saw Ahsoka sitting in her chair nearby as she opened her eyes as well. Michael and Barriss were sitting in the cockpit as well as they began to wake up.

"We read you Cody can you hear us?" asked Michael as we all got up.

"Yes sir standing by we were worried you were off the scope there for a moment" said Commander Cody.

"Wait a minute did you say a moment? We have been gone for more than a moment Cody" I said thinking that wasn't possible for them not to hear from us since it felt like we were gone for days.

"Sir I don't understand you'll need to explain" said Commander Cody.

We looked at each other and knew from the beginning we arrived to that planet that no one would believe us when we got off it. How we did is still a mystery to us.

"Let's just say you wouldn't believe us if we told you Cody. We're coming in standby" said Michael as we headed towards the ship and turned off transmission.

"So um what are we going to tell the council when we get back home?" asked Barriss.

"Honestly I have noooo idea" I said till I felt my stomach acting up and remembered we were flying. I ran to the back as Barriss got off her seat and followed me.

Ahsoka got off her seat and sat next to Michael. "So you think if we told our masters they'll believe us?" asked Ahsoka.

"Maybe we should just keep this between ourselves. I doubt anyone is going to believe us right?" asked Michael.

"Right" said Ahsoka as she leaned forward and kissed Michael. "Well at least we're giving those two some 'alone' time" said Ahsoka.

"I guess so still I could always put the ship on auto pilot and turn off the transmission" said Michael as he smiled at his idea.

Ahsoka nodded and turned off the transmission while Michael put the ship on auto pilot and the two began to kiss passionately as the ship headed towards the republic cruiser.

**Chapter four is done and that is the end of the Mortis series. Yeah I know some of you probably expected Some of you I'm sure expected Zach to turn to the dark side like Anakin did but I decided to make some changes to it. Truth is actually my friend and I wrote this chapter, he decided to write the last half where Zach saves Michael and I did the first half. **

**We hope you all liked this chapter and how it ended as well. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Bye for now.**

**Jason: How did you all like this?**

**Zach: He bit me the bastard bit me**

**Michael: Quit complaining so he bit you so what?**

**Zach: So what? It still hurts.**

**Michael: I though the father fixed it already.**

**Zach: Oh right never mind.**

**Michael: What did you do to your hand?**

**Zach: Nothing….got to go bye everyone.**

**Zach runs out the room.**

**Jason: Oooookay then goodbye now and see you all later bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here and season three has come to an end. Now then this chapter will be based on the citadel three part episodes so I hope you all like it like the last one. I like this episode because the prison they infiltrated looked impossible to escape from and like trying to get off the planet is also difficult. This is going to be a lot of fun, I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars series just my oc characters and my friends as well. Here it is chapter five enjoy everyone.**

**Trip to the Citadel**

_Jedi temple (Michael's pov)_

It has been a three months since the whole Mortis trip and things have been quiet around the temple. Besides the war of course, but since the incident things have been quiet for some of us. When we got back to the temple we explained what happened to Master Yoda who was amazed and disturbed by what he learned.

He was glad that we escaped from the planet but was disturbed that there were beings in the galaxy whose powers even surpassed the jedi and the sith. We even told him about what the father told Zach and me about the prophecy involving us and what we are meant to do. At first he didn't say anything but told us to keep this from the council and everyone else. Especially from the chancellor who he has for some time begun to distrust, all four of us kept our mouths shut and have continued on with things like nothing happened.

Barriss was off on some mission with her old master while Zach was send on a secret infiltration mission that not even I didn't know about. Ahsoka was busy with some things while I was in the briefing room with Master Skywalker, Windu, Plo Koon, and Yoda. It turns out that Master Even Piell was captured during a mission when he discovered something important that would help the republic.

From what I heard he found some kind of route called the Nexus route that would help us get to the separatist home worlds which sounded good till I heard the bad part. If the separatist gain this information then they could get pass our forces and attack Coruscant which would be very bad.

Soon we began to talk about the Citadel as Master Plo Koon showed a hologram of the facility and what we are dealing with.

"As you're all aware the citadel is their most isolated and impregnable detention facility. No one has ever escaped" said Master Plo Koon.

"There's a first time for everything" said Anakin.

"Agree nothing lasts forever" I said agreeing with Anakin.

"Their security has prevented our probes from recovering recent information but luckily we have someone on the inside who has been able to send us the data without the enemy knowing about it" said Master Plo Koon.

"Who would that be master? And how is it the enemy doesn't know about it?" I asked curious on who this person is.

The jedi looked at each other and decided to tell the truth. "Actually Michael the person we send is…Zachary and he has been able to create a small device that prevents their security from detecting information because the way he is sending it to us is through an old way, morse code" said Master Kenobi.

"You send Zach to the citadel? Okay what did he do to receive this punishment?" I asked wondering what Zach did to earn him a stay at the citadel.

"Actually when we were talking about it and said it was impossible to escape from. Zach spoke and said that facility in his words. 'That place doesn't look tough I can handle being in a place like that.' So we told him what his mission would be then we send him there as a derange insane man who crashed landed on the planet" said Anakin as he told us how Zach ended up there.

"I see…..huh that explains why he hasn't reply any of my messages I send him and why it was always too quiet around the temple" I said thinking that was the reason why the temple has been too quiet without Zach and Ahsoka trying to kill each other with their pranks.

"You're not mad that we send your friend to the most dangerous facility in the galaxy?" asked Anakin surprise I took the news well.

"Course not he did this to himself so it's his fault. Plus I wouldn't worry about him cracking since he is an amazing actor" I said.

"Beg your pardon General but how do we know Master Piell is still alive?" asked one of the clones. "More importantly how do we know General Zachary's cover hasn't been blown and we're not falling into a trap?"

"Like I said Zach is an amazing actor if you need him to act insane or evil he will do it. Sometimes he may get a little carried away but trust me when it comes to keeping his mouth shut there is no one or nothing that would make him talk" I said knowing Zach would never say a word to anyone if it was important.

"And as for Master Piell the separatist won't dare try to kill Master Piell till they have what they need" said Obi wan.

"He obtained a secret coordinates lane called the Nexus route. Which travels into both the hearts of the separatist and the republic home worlds" said Master Plo Koon.

"They can prove vital into maneuvering our forces deep into the separatist sectors" said Obi wan.

"Or they can use them to slip through our defensives and attack Coruscant" said Anakin as he gave the worst case scenario.

"Okay let me see if I got all of this. We're supposed to sneak into a prison facility without getting caught, retrieve Master Piell, then escape the facility with again out getting caught, and then we get on our ship and take off before the enemy knows we were there?" I asked as I listed down what we needed to do.

The jedi looked at each other again and responded. "That's pretty much it" said Obi wan.

"Oh okay then well sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun" I said thinking this mission was going to be an interesting one.

"All right if there isn't any more to discuss then this meeting is over" said Master Plo Koon as he ended the meeting.

"Hey Master Skywalker you want me to inform Ahsoka of the mission since she wasn't here for the briefing?" I asked remembering Ahsoka wasn't here for the meeting.

"Actually Michael I have decided not to bring Ahsoka along for the mission" said Anakin.

"Why not?" I asked wondering why she wasn't coming.

"Too dangerous that facility was meant to hold jedis that turn to the dark side and I don't want to risk Ahsoka going there and her getting captured" said Anakin as he gave his reasons.

"Well if it's that dangerous then how come I'm going?" I asked agreeing that Ahsoka shouldn't come but why me.

"Because I believe you can handle this mission like you have done in the past. I trust you Michael and I know you'll do fine on this mission" said Obi wan as he told me why I was going which made me smile that he trusted me.

"Thanks master" I said thanking Master Kenobi for what he said.

"So you're okay with snips not coming on the mission?" asked Anakin wondering if Michael was going to try and convince them to let Ahsoka come.

"No actually your right, Ahsoka is strong and can handle any situation. But this mission does sound too dangerous for her to come so yeah it's fine" I said and saw the look of surprise on the masters. "What?"

"It's just normally you would try to convince us to let her come and now all of a sudden you're not. Who are you and what have you done with the real Michael?" asked Anakin.

"Ha ha funny look I'm just saying this mission is too dangerous for her that's all, now if you excuse me I need to get my things ready before we leave" I said as I ran out the room and headed to my room to get some things.

"Strange he seems to be hiding something don't you agree?" asked Obi wan as he stroke his beard.

"Agree but for now we should get ready for the mission" said Anakin as he, Obi wan, and Plo Koon left the briefing room.

"Based on what Zachary send us we pinpointed three possible locations they could be holding them at" said Master Plo Koon.

"My greatest concern is infiltrating their outer security" said Obi wan as he remembered the separatist ships surrounding the planet. "The life force scanners won't be easy to fool."

"I got a thought about that" said Anakin as he had already a plan for the life force scanners.

"Master" shouted Ahsoka as she came running from behind the masters. "I'm sorry I'm late I just heard about the briefing. We're going to rescue Master Piell right?" asked Ahsoka.

Anakin stopped with Ahsoka while the other two masters stopped as well. "You two have much to discuss" said Maser Plo Koon before Obi wan and him continued walking and left the master and her student to talk.

"Ahsoka I'm sorry for not telling you earlier but you're not going to be coming on this on" said Anakin as he told Ahsoka she wasn't going.

"Not coming but your breaking into the citadel no one has ever done it" said Ahsoka.

"The citadel wasn't design to hold common criminals it was design to hold jedi if we ever lost our way" said Anakin as he explained to his padawan what the facility was meant. "It's not a place for padawans

"You're just being protective again, besides Michael is going so why shouldn't I go?" asked Ahsoka.

"That's Obi wan's decision, he thinks Michael can handle being in the facility if he is captured. That and Michael agreed with me about this as well" said Anakin.

**Michael agreed with me not coming?Oh I am going to have to have a word with him later. **Thought angrily Ahsoka thinking of what she would have to say to Michael. "Master it's not fair, how am I suppose to learn if you don't let me share the risks" said Ahsoka.

"This isn't a mission for learning it's either do or die and that is not a risk I'm willing to share" said Anakin as he walked off leaving his padawan a little mad, not only at Anakin but at a certain boyfriend of hers.

Once Anakin was gone Ahsoka ran off to look for Michael so she could get a word with him and find out why he agreed with Anakin not letting her go on this mission.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I arrived to Michael's room and could sense he was there. As his door opened he saw me and smiled. "Hey Ahsoka I was going to go look for you" said Michael.

"Really and tell me what that I'm not going on the citadel mission, that you are also going on the mission, and that you and Master Skywalker agreed not to let me go because it's too dangerous" I said angrily as I caused him to back up into his room as I locked the door.

"I should have known Anakin couldn't keep his mouth shut" muttered Michael. "Ahsoka look yes I agreed with Anakin because this mission is too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt" said Michael showing a concern look on his face that made me calm down a bit.

"Michael we have been on hundreds of missions in the past that have involved near death. Don't worry nothing bad will happen if I go with you guys" I said trying to show Michael that I should go on the mission.

"This is different Ahsoka we're going to a place where it was built to hold jedi. If you get captured or killed I would never forgive myself" said Michael fearing he would lose Ahsoka like on Mortis.

"Michael come on ever since our mission to Mortis you have been too worry about me getting hurt or killed. What happened Michael when you came for me?" I asked. Ever since the Mortis incident Michael has been worrying about me going on near death missions because he was afraid I would get hurt or killed. I tried to ask him, Barriss, and Zach about it but they all told me its better I don't know.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka I can't, please understand why I don't want you to come" asked Michael as he held both my hands.

"I'm sorry Michael but if you're not willing to tell me the reasons why you don't want me to come then….I don't know if I can trust you" I said as I turned my head away from Michael and removed my hands from his.

"Are…you breaking up with me?" asked Michael as I could sense his fear of me breaking up with him.

"No we're not, but if you don't tell me soon about this then….[sigh] look promise me when you come back from this mission you will tell me the truth" I asked as I turned to face Michael.

Michael hesitated at first but knew what he had to do. "I promise I'll tell you everything" said Michael.

"Goodbye…good luck on your mission then" I said as I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before leaving his room.

As I left I felt bad for what I said to Michael. I didn't want to break up with him and I know he didn't want to break up with me. I do love him but if he doesn't trust me how am I suppose to trust him. Whatever it is they're afraid to tell me must be important and is something I think Michael doesn't want me to find out. I remember Barriss telling me Michael is concern I might not take it well and I should trust in him.

I sighed and knew Michael would eventually tell me. I could only hope when he comes back he would tell me the truth. Then remembering where they are going caused me to remember how Michael is feeling.

I was worried that what I said to him and how he feels could affect him on his mission getting him distracted or hurt. **Ahsoka you dumb girl what were you thinking now Michael won't be able to focus on the mission. He'll be too worry about what he needs to tell you that he could get hurt or worst. I thought now worry for Michael's safety. **I know he means well and doesn't want to see me hurt or killed but why can't he trust me that….and then that's when I realized something. **I used to be like that, worry that he could get hurt or killed. Especially from my dreams I had with him getting killed. Yet he came back alive and made me feel relief.** I thought as I knew what I needed to do now. So I headed towards the landing platform before the others left on their mission.

_Hanger bay (Michael's pov)_

I was still worried about what Ahsoka said earlier that I didn't hear what Master Kenobi was saying about Anakin's plan. I was sitting on some crates thinking about what I was going to do. I remembered what Master Ziva told me about not worrying about Ahsoka and that I should trust her. But I was still worried she could get hurt, despite what happened and what Master Ziva told me it couldn't get rid of my worrying for Ahsoka.

Anakin noticed something wrong and walked towards me. "Something wrong Michael?" asked Anakin as he sat down next to me.

"Huh oh sorry master I was just thinking about some things" I said snapping back to reality.

"Does this have anything to do with Ahsoka talking to you?" asked Anakin.

"How did you know she came to talk to me?" I asked surprise he knew she came to see me when I remembered. "Oh right never mind you told her I agreed with her not coming on this mission huh?"

"Yep and sorry for telling her that but I figure if I get in trouble with her then you should share some of the responsibility" said Anakin.

"Right…master she's mad at me. I told her my reasons for not letting her go on this mission and she thinks I'm not telling her the full truth" I said.

"Well maybe you should be honest with her. You need to tell her why you really don't want her on this mission. After all she is your girlfriend and you need to be truth full with them" said Anakin.

I nodded but then my eyes widen in shock by what Anakin said. "What are you talking about? Ahsoka and I are just friends that's all" I said trying to deny Ahsoka being my girlfriend as I stood up.

"It's okay Michael I know about you two. R2 saw you two making out in the cargo bay on the _Resolute_ and informed me about it" said Anakin as he explained how he knew and stood up as well.

"I am going to kill that….wait last time we did that was five months ago and you're not yelling at me?" I asked surprise that Anakin wasn't yelling or getting mad at me. "You knew all this time? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well I did when I talked to Ahsoka about it the next day. Plus I'm not mad because I understand what you're going through Michael, both of you are young and what you and her have is something I know about" said Anakin.

"Really you mean you are in love with someone who?" I asked curious on who it is.

"It's Padme and we have been together before the war began" said Anakin as he told me about him and Senator Amidala.

"I knew it and I knew there was something going on between you two. But why did you tell me this master aren't you worry I would accidently say something to the council?" I asked.

"If you do I would then tell them about you and Ahsoka. Plus I trust you Michael, you're a good friend and I know you won't say a word" said Anakin.

'Thanks master" I said glad Anakin knew leaving only one person I needed to tell so my relationship with Ahsoka would be kept safe.

"My point is Michael I know your worried she could get killed, but trust me your not the only one. It took me time to not worry too much about Padme and in the end she has proven she can handle herself in some situations" said Anakin.

"Thanks master that helped me a bit…..so um about your plan to get passed the ships what was it again?" I asked remembering I forgot to listen to what was Anakin's plan.

"Tell me Michael what do you know about carbon freezing?" asked Anakin worried by what he had plan now.

_Citadel_

Anakin's plan for helping them get through the life force scanners was to freeze the jedi and clones in frozen carbonite while R2-D2 and several battle droids the republic captured and reprogrammed fly the ship to act like a transport ship.

Once they got to the planet the separatist scanned the ship and saw no signs of life forms on the ship. Once it was cleared they got passed the enemy ships and landed on the far side of the citadel. Once they landed the droids defrosted the clones and jedi as they started to walk off the side effects of the carbonite freezing.

I rubbed my eyes then began to stretch trying to get the feelings back in my body. I turned to Master Kenobi and saw him trying to shake off the side effects. "That felt good" I said.

"For you maybe" said Anakin as he yawned. "Hey snips" said Anakin as he turned to Ahsoka.

"Hey master" said Ahsoka.

Anakin and I soon realized that Ahsoka was here with us. "Ahsoka what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I received orders to join the team I thought you knew" said Ahsoka as she told us what she was doing here.

"Orders from who?" asked Anakin.

"I discussed it with Master Plo" said Ahsoka as she told us who gave her the order to come.

"He didn't tell me" said Anakin.

"You were already in carbonite" said Ahsoka.

"Well I gave you a specific order not to come" said Anakin a little mad that his padawan came along without him knowing.

"If there is one thing I learned from you master is that following direct orders isn't always the best way to solve a problem" said Ahsoka.

"I see Anakin's new teaching method is to do as I say not as I do welcome aboard" said Obi wan as he approached us and allowed Ahsoka to come with us.

"Fine let's go over the plan then we'll head out" said Anakin as Obi wan and him went over the plan with the clones while Ahsoka turned to me.

"Hey" I said to Ahsoka.

"Hey so here I am" said Ahsoka.

"Yeah I guess you are" I said as there was now an awkward between us.

"Michael look I know you…" I interrupted Ahsoka by placing my hand up.

"Ahsoka we'll talk about this later, right now we need to focus on the mission. Besides this place is not exactly the right place to talk" I said not wanting to lose my focus on the mission by talking about what I needed to tell her.

"All right but you did promise me when we're done you will tell me the truth" said Ahsoka deciding to wait till the mission was done.

"Got it" I said as we went to listen to the plans with the others.

Once we had the plan we began to head out by walking along side the canyon path we were on. This place was indeed a place where they would build a prison. Speaking of the prison we soon arrived to the citadel and I had to admit it was bigger than I expected to be.

Anakin took out his binoculars and began to scan the area for our way to get inside. "I see the entry point" said Anakin as he spotted the entrance.

"You were right the wind conditions are too strong for jet packs" said Commander Cody.

"Yes we'll have to do it the old fashion way. Distension cables and a tight grip" said Obi wan.

"I don't think so" said Anakin as he handed the binoculars to Obi wan. I took mine out and checked it out for myself and I knew what it was Anakin meant.

"Electro mines there's no place to put a grappling hook that height and if we touch any of them we're done" I said as I handed my binoculars to Ahsoka who wanted to see them.

"I suppose that means we'll free climb it then?" said Captain Rex. We all nodded and made our way towards the walls.

Once we got to the walls we began to climb them. Anakin and Obi wan went first then I went next with Ahsoka close behind me. Then the other clones came right behind. It was at first difficult for some of us to climb the wall but we soon got used to it and we were getting closer to the entrance.

"How you holding up you two?" asked Anakin as he looked down on us.

"Couldn't be better" said Ahsoka "I could do without the win though" said Ahsoka as she felt the wind hitting us.

"Don't worry Ahsoka just keep your grip on something hard and don't look down" I said as I got next to her and waited for her to continue climbing. Ahsoka nodded and smiled as we both continued making out way up.

"The entry point is only a few more meters" said Obi wan as he arrived to the entrance. Obi wan got to the entrance first and looked around to make sure there was no one there. Before he climbed up he heard some heavy footsteps coming and climbed back down. He told all of us to stop and to keep quiet. Once the droids left Obi wan got back up and saw a ray shield blocking the entrance door.

"They locked the door it's ray shielded" said Obi wan.

"Ray shielded? That wasn't in the plan" said Anakin.

"Well it's in the plan now" said Obi wan as he hung on trying to find another way in.

"There's another opening up there" pointed Ahsoka towards a small vent that was too big for some of us to get in. But not someone for Ahsoka to fit in.

"We know their ventilation ducks but their too small for us to fit" said Anakin.

"Maybe for us master, but not for Ahsoka here right?" I said, Ahsoka nodded and climbed towards the vent.

As we got up to the entrance door we saw Ahsoka turning off the ray shield. "See you two I can handle myself after all" said Ahsoka as she turned to Anakin and me. Anakin went off ahead to check for any droids were coming while I stayed with Ahsoka and Obi wan to make sure all the clones got here safe. One of the clones lost his footing and fell into one of the electro mines killing him and causing the alarm to go off.

"Well they know we're here" said Obi wan.

"Yep so maybe we should get Master Piell and Zach. Then get out of here" I said as the others nodded and we made our way towards the holding cells.

"Wait Zach's here how?" asked Ahsoka.

"Long story will tell you later" I said as we ran behind the others.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

We snuck around the facility quietly so we wouldn't get caught by the enemy. We passed a corner and waited for the droids there to pass along. Once they did we continued to make our way towards the prison cell.

"Take out their surveillance" ordered Anakin as he gave the clones orders to take out the cameras. Of course once they did small blasters began to shoot us from the walls. Anakin, Obi wan, Ahsoka, and I activated our lightsabers and blocked the blasters while the clones began to shoot the blasters. Once we took some of them out Ahsoka and I got close and took out the ones close to use as did the clones as well.

But when we finished we heard some loud noise and saw far from us an electric wall. "Walls are electrified go" said Cody as we ran from the electric wall that was heading towards us. We managed to get out of the way but one of the clones hotshot didn't make it.

"We must keep moving" said Obi wan who felt bad that we lost a man but knew we needed to keep going.

We were almost to the detention facility when we heard some noises. They sounded like blaster noises and some shouting. We kept our guards up thinking it was the enemy. Then out of nowhere one of the droids was thrown into a wall in pieces.

We waited for a moment till we saw who it was that took out the droids. It was Zach and next to him was Master Piell. "Where the hell have you been?" asked Zach.

_A few minutes ago (Zach's pov)_

_I was in my cell sleeping after a long day of singing. When I got to the citadel I had to act as crazy as I could to make the enemy not know who I was and to have them think I was just a crazy guy who lost his way. The warden of this place however wanted to keep a close eye on me to make sure I wasn't a spy. _

_I had to do a lot of crazy things but they worked and the warden decided to keep me around till he figures out what to do with me. For three months I was there getting all I needed about the citadel to send to the jedi so they could use it. I heard that a jedi master was caught and so I gave the jedi the last remaining data I could send. This wasn't easy to do, I had to make sure I wasn't being watched which took a while then I stole some parts that I took from some of the droids that ended up destroyed when I went on my insane rampage. Then I had to make those parts into a small communicator that takes hours for me to send a complete message._

_I opened my eyes when I heard the alarm going off which meant they were here. Two of the droids came in to bring me my lunch but I decided that now would be the time for escaping. "Um excuse me gentlemen could you help me with something?" I asked as the droids closed the door and walked towards me. _

"_What do you want pri…hey what's that in your hand?" asked the droid as behind the door you could hear screaming coming from inside. Then another scream from the other droid until there was silence in the air._

_I opened the door and came out of my cell with a blaster in my hand. "Ooooh this might be of some use" I said as I went to where Master Piell's cell was. I knocked on the door and one of the droids came out. I shot it in the head then came in and began to shoot the droids taking them out before using the force to lift the medical droid they had and threw him towards the wall._

"_Master Piell how you doing?" I asked as I turned off the gravitational cell and helped Master Piell up when he fell._

"_Not bad it's good to see you again Zachary" said Master Piell. "So I take it since you broke free of your cell that our rescue has come?"_

"_Yep though I was expecting them to get here without getting caught" I said as we walked out of the room. I looked over the corner and the other to make sure there was no droids around. "We'll meet up with them then we'll get the heck out of this prison."_

"_We cannot leave we must go rescue my captain" said Master Piell._

"_Sir with all do respect we don't have time to rescue them. Getting you out of here with the nexus route intel is all that matters" I said knowing we didn't have time to rescue the others._

"_The thing is Zachary I only have half of the intel, the other half is with my captain. I erased the computer and had us both memorize the information at least half of it" said Master Piell._

"_I see that's actually not a bad thing. In case one of your cracks at least the enemy won't have the full information" I said admitting that was actually a smart plan. _

"_Exactly let's meet up with the others and find captain Tarkin" said Master Piell as we headed towards the others._

_Present_

"What took you all so long to get here?" I said angry that they took too long.

"Zach we just go here calm down" said Obi wan as he handed Master Piell and me our lightsabers.

"Calm down I had to sing some stupid songs, had to talk to myself, do stupid and yet crazy things, heck I even went the distant in making a friend out of this stupid rock for three months" I said as I showed them the rock.

"Why did you make a friend out of a rock?" I asked Ahsoka confused on why I did that.

"I was losing my mind in that room it was either this or go really insane" I said as I put the rock back.

"Okay okay sorry Zach for taking too long we ran into some difficulties but we're here and you have Master Piell so we should go now" said Michael.

"We can't apparently Master Piell only has half of the info we need and his captain has the other half" I said as I told them why we can't leave yet.

"I did it in case the enemy did manage to break me if they did then they would only have half of the info they need" said Master Piell.

"I know where they are so let's get going" I said the others nodded and followed me.

"By the way Michael I thought Ahsoka wasn't supposed to come on this mission" I said as I spoke with Michael who was next to me.

"It's a long story let's just focus on saving this other guy first then we'll talk" said Michael who didn't seem to want to talk about it.

As we turned a corner we walked down a long hallway and soon in the end of the hall were a couple of commando droids. We activated our weapons as a few more came from behind as well. The droids began to open fire as we blocked their blasters while the clones opened fire on them.

One of the droids got through and killed a clone while the other was killed by Rex. One got through and tackled Ahsoka. Michael kicked the droid off her and she destroyed it with her lightsaber. We managed to destroy the rest and we continued down the hall till we heard a loud pinching noise and soon our weapons flew up to the ceiling which was somekind of magnet. It also took Anakin whose right metal hand got caught. Then the ceiling electrocuted Anakin knocking him out.

"You fools I hope you enjoyed your reunion but and you jedis will become my new guest for a very long time" I recognized the voice to belong to the warden Osi Sobeck of the citadel.

"Not today warden" I said as Ahsoka, Master Piell, Obi wan, and Michael used the force push to back the enemy away. While I took out my gloves Michael gave back to me which contain sharp edges on the wrists and climbed up the ceiling to where Anakin was. Anakin woke up and I tried to get him loose but soon the ceiling began to electrocute us. I grabbed Anakin's lightsaber and destroyed the ceiling allowing us to regain our weapons and used them to destroy the droids.

"Thanks Zach" said Anakin as he thanked me.

"No problem" I said as he caught our breaths and soon continued to make our way towards the holding cells. I told one of the clones about the camera nearby and he shot it so the warden couldn't see where we were.

_Holding cells_

We soon made it to the holding cells and took out the droids inside freeing the other prisoners. "General" said one of the prisoners.

"Captain Tarkin" said Master Piell as he approached the captain he told us about.

"I never thought I'd see you again and you brought friends" said Tarkin as he saw Anakin and Obi wan while I stayed with Ahsoka and Michael. I didn't bother listening in to their conversation since it was boring to me and I went to check on the others.

"So Ahsoka I thought Anakin wasn't going to allow you to come. How did you convince him to let you come?" I asked.

"She didn't she was ordered by Master Plo to come" said Michael as he told me how Ahsoka got here.

"Is that true Ahsoka?" I asked.

"Yeah it is" said Ahsoka as I could sense there was something wrong between the two.

"Okay what's up you two have been silent since I came back what did I miss?" I asked.

"Nothing" said Michael and Ahsoka in unison.

"Okay well I'm sure you will tell me later" I said as we saw the others coming out of the cell. "So what's the escape plan?" I asked.

"Michael, Master Piell will come with me and some of the men to try and distract the enemy long enough for the others to escape" said Obi wan as he told us the plan.

"A little risky isn't it master?" asked Michael.

"It's better if they capture all of us don't worry though we'll find another way out" said Obi wan.

"All right let's go good luck Obi wan" said Anakin as he wished his friend luck.

"You too Anakin and we'll meet you guys outside" said Obi wan as we prepared to leave before Michael grabbed me by the arm.

"Zach keep Ahsoka safe and make sure nothing happens to her please" asked Michael.

"I will just be safe" I said as we made all went our separate ways.

Once we got away I started looking for the part of the wall where it would lead to the outside. Once I found it I used my lightsaber and broke through the wall that led to the outside into the canyons tunnels.

"Found it let's go" I said as Anakin went in first then the others. Once we got outside the clones put the part of the wall I broke off back where it was and Ahsoka went off to scout ahead.

"The tunnels clear" said Ahsoka as we continued our way out of the citadel.

"Looks like Obi wan's distraction worked things seem to be going as planned" said Anakin.

"It's things that don't go as plan that concerns me what then?" asked Tarkin.

"I wouldn't worry about it Tarkin sometimes when things don't go as plan we jedi find ways to improvise trust us" I said.

"I reserve my trust for those who take action General Skywalker and Zachary" said Tarkin.

"Then let us remind you that we rescued you back there and I reserve my trust for those who understand gratitude captain Tarkin" said Anakin as we continued down the tunnel and hopefully out of the citadel.

**Chapter five is done and I am so glad to finish this chapter. Hope you all liked it and how my friend made his character act crazy while he was stuck in the citadel. I found it funny so I hope many do as well. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Goodbye for now and see you all next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jason: Chapter six is here and we now get to the second part of the Citadel series. I am looking forward to this one because of what happened when the jedi tried to escape.**

**Michael: Looking forward to seeing how we will get off of the planet.**

**Jason: You're in for a surprise my friend.**

**Ahsoka: When you say surprises it always means someone gets hurt.**

**Jason: No that's what my friend does not me…sometimes at least.**

**Michael: Whatever shouldn't we do the disclaimer thing?**

**Jason: I'm getting to that, I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars just my oc characters.**

**Ahsoka: Like Michael and Zachary.**

**Michael: Enjoy.**

**Breaking out of the Citadel**

_Tunnels (Zach's pov)_

We continued walking through the tunnel as Ahsoka and I led the group ahead. Anakin was behind the group to make sure we weren't being followed. As we walked Ahsoka seemed distracted by something and I could sense it.

"Ahsoka what's up you've been quiet since we got to the tunnel?" I asked wondering what was bothering Ahsoka.

"It's nothing just thinking about something" said Ahsoka as she lied to Zach.

"Come on I know something is bothering you" I said not wanting to drop it. "Look I'm not going to drop so you might as well tell me."

Ahsoka knew Zach meant it and when he has something. She looked back and saw they had we're out of hearing distance from the others before responding. "[Sigh] fine it's just Michael and I seem to be going through some problems. He's hiding something from me and seems to be concern for my safety ever since Mortis."

"I see and what has he told you?" I asked wondering what Michael did tell her about Mortis.

"Nothing, he told me he doesn't want me to get hurt and would tell me later" said Ahsoka. "But later never comes and I'm done waiting. Zach please tell me what happened I deserve to know the truth."

"It's not my place to tell you Ahsoka, Michael is just worried you wouldn't handle the truth very well" I said lying to Ahsoka which I was starting to get tired of doing.

"Then I don't know what to do then, if Michael doesn't trust me how can I trust him. More importantly if two people who love each other can't trust the other then what's the point in being with each other" said Ahsoka who seemed sad and disappointed.

I could tell where she was going with this and I knew I had to do something to keep those two from breaking up. "Fine I'll tell you, the reason is back on Mortis the son may have sort of….turned you evil" I said telling Ahsoka the truth.

"Wh-what evil me no way?" said Ahsoka who didn't believe she turned evil.

"Remember when I said the son bit me? When apparently that was how he turned you evil by infecting you with his evil, did he bite you while you were in that tower or something that he could have taken the form of?" I asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka kept quiet and tried to remember anything till she did. She remembered being in that dungeon, then meeting the little blue creature, she thought it was helping her till he bit her and the rest…nothing. "I don't remember being evil though, I remember seeing nothing but darkness then I heard Michael's voice, he was saying some of the sweetest things to me, then I felt his pain and I sank deeper into the darkness, till I saw a bright light and then there I was with you guys."

"Well the son's evil influenced you and took control of your body. While this happened he used you to attack and attempt to kill Michael" I said as I told her what happened while she was out.

"I didn't hurt him right? I felt his pain if that is true then I wasn't the one who did that right?" asked Ahsoka worried she hurt Michael or the others while she was evil.

"No you didn't, but during the fight Michael tried to turn you back and almost succeeded till the son got involved attacking Michael" I said as I told her what happened. "Then the son did something to you Ahsoka, he…killed you."

"He ki-killed me?" asked Ahsoka surprised and shock by what Zach told her what happened.

"Yes, we were all devastated by what happened. Michael asked the father to help us and he did when his daughter gave up her last remaining power to save you from the darkness" I said as I explained what the son did and how she came back to life.

"So that's why Michael is worried about me, because he thinks I could die again?" asked Ahsoka wondering if that was the reason Michael was acting strange around her.

"Yes, he felt like it was his fault you died. He couldn't protect you or keep you safe and it hurt him a lot. Michael loves you Ahsoka don't ever think he isn't telling you something because he doesn't want to. He does it because he is afraid for your safety and so do I" I said as we stopped so the others could catch up.

"You care about my safety?" asked Ahsoka surprise to hear what I said.

"Of course I may act mean towards you from time to time. But I don't do it out of being mean, I do it for fun" I said explaining to Ahsoka why I care for her. "You and Michael are like my little brother and sisters. I care about you two and would do anything to protect you, even if in times I mess with you it's what siblings do."

Ahsoka smiled by what Zach said. Despite him annoying her and playing pranks on her, she has considered him to be like her older brother. One who keeps secrets from others for the safety of his little siblings and one who would protect them no matter from anything or anyone. "Thank you Zach and I still wish he told me about this" said Ahsoka.

"He will just give him some time and a chance to tell you. I'm sure he will tell you, just remember he loves you and hopes that you will understand once he tells you" I said hoping Ahsoka would be patient enough to wait for Michael to tell her.

Ahsoka nodded and looked back to see the group was still a little far off. So in that moment she pulled her arms around Zach and gave him a hug surprise Zach.

"Thank you Zach and I will wait for Michael to tell me" said Ahsoka.

"Um okay your welcome…..Ahsoka could you let go of me now I appreciate the hug but with where we are right now the last thing we need to do is hug" I said feeling uncomfortable with Ahsoka hugging me.

"Sure I guess we better wait for the others to catch up huh?" said Ahsoka as she released the hug sensing Zach felt uncomfortable from the hug.

"You stay and wait for them I will go and see if the path is clear ahead to where we need to go" I said as I headed off to see if the path was clear of danger..

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

After Zach ran off I waited till Master Skywalker and the others caught up. "Ahsoka where's Zach?" asked Master Skywalker.

"He went ahead to make sure there was no trouble ahead, so anything following us?" I asked as Master Skywalker led the group.

"No nothing which I hope stays that way till we get to the rendezvous point" said Anakin as we waited to continue.

We looked over and saw Zach halfway across from us signaling us to continue. Once we did we kept walking and continue our way to make it out of the tunnel. "R2 are you and your battle droids ready to go?" asked Anakin as he contacted R2 through his wrist com.

Once R2 confirmed they were ready Anakin responded. "All right get the ship fired up we'll meet you at the pipe line exist once you picked up Obi wan assuming he's still on schedule" said Anakin.

"Think Master Kenobi and the others are okay?" I asked hoping Michael and the others were okay.

"I'm sure they're fine those three are not going to be easy to get caught. Just look at Zach he could have escaped anytime he wanted and he didn't have too much trouble breaking out when he did" said Anakin as he tried to keep my spirit up.

"You mean General Zachary could have escaped from the Citadel anytime he wanted? Impossible one man can't escape from this place alone" said Captain Tarkin who didn't believe Zach could have escaped.

"I heard that Tarkin and I'll have you know that I have perfected my art of escaping many times in the past" said Zach as he heard us from across the tunnel. "So zip it or I will zip it for you."

I smiled by what Zach said to Tarkin who didn't look intimidated or scared of Zach which was a first because normally when Zach makes those threats most of the military officers usually sound a bit scared of him.

"That's enough Zach how far are we?" asked Anakin as we got to where Zach was. So Anakin and him continue leading the group.

"Not far though we should pick up the pace a bit. Despite the enemy not being here it won't be long before they find us and they do they will be packing some heat" said Zach.

"Then we better hurry then" said Anakin as we quickly picked up the pace before we ran into trouble. Which I hope is where Michael and the others are not in.

_Vents (Michael's pov)_

We were in the vents hiding from the enemy and waiting for some droids to pass so we could move again. Zach told us there was no cameras in the vents but if we did make our presents known there would be some problems especially if we make it to the shafts.

Once the droids left we continued making out way till we got to the shafts Zach told us about that would lead us to the landing platform. But again he told us to be careful not to get caught otherwise we would be sliced…whatever that meant.

"This passage like Zach said should get us to the landing platform" I said as we looked up to where the passage went to.

"Let's get going then" said Obi wan as he went first, then I went next, followed by Commander Cody, the rest of the clones, and then Master Piell came last. We continued climbing up which was a lot easier to do then climbing the cliffs earlier. Once we got to another shaft Master Kenobi contacted R2 to make sure he was on his way while I sat on the shaft across from him to make sure the other clones were making it through.

"R2 sent the shuttle to the rear landing platform" said Obi wan as he heard R2 chirp then one of the battle droids we used responded.

"We've already been given the go ahead by General Skywalker, assuming your still on schedule" said one of the battle droids.

"The trick is if Anakin arrives on time" said Obi wan.

"Which I doubt since half the time he comes in late" I said chuckling thinking of the past times Anakin didn't show up on time to be either picked up or to a fight. Well half the time on the last part.

"A probe!" shouted Cody as we looked up and saw a droid probe floating up the shaft. Master Kenobi and I started climbing fast to stop it. But Master Piell saw this and jumped ahead of us to try and stop the droid. Once he did he activated his lightsaber and destroyed the droid as Master Piell jumped down towards one of the shafts near us.

"Did you get it?" I asked wondering if he stopped it before it could alert of our presence.

We looked up and saw the doors were closing and we knew that was what Zach meant by the whole cutting thing. "Security doors move or you'll get cut in half" said Obi wan as he warned everyone to get out of the way. Obi wan pulled me down and we just dodged one of the doors from cutting us as we looked down more doors were being closed.

We looked down and saw a lightsaber cutting through the door and saw it was Master Piell. "We lost one" he said telling us we lost a clone. "Looks like we got some cutting to do" said Master Piell as Obi wan and I took out our lightsabers and began to cut through the doors above us.

_Tunnels (Zach's pov)_

We got to a corner of the tunnel and Ahsoka went to see if it was clear. Anakin was behind again to the group to make sure we weren't being followed. Ahsoka and I led the group with Tarkin behind us. Once she saw it was clear we continued our way out of the tunnel.

Once we all passed I heard the sound of a droid coming closer. I had told Anakin about this and he told me he would take care of it. As we all turned the corner I heard a lightsaber activated and saw Anakin jumping off the wall and cutting a probe droid in half before catching up to us.

"I'm beginning to admire the design of this fortress it's rather formidable to evade" said Tarkin as he admire the Citadel's design

"How can you admire such a horrible place?" asked Ahsoka who didn't seem to have the same admiration as Tarkin had for the place.

"Ha you revealed your short sightedness this ordeal only demonstrates how effective these facilities like the citadel are. Pity it fell into the separatist hands and not ours" said Tarkin.

"He has a point" said Anakin who agreed with Tarkin and received a 'are you kidding' look from Ahsoka which I agreed with.

"All right you two I need you to lead the group. Follow the tunnel I'll catch up" said Anakin as he gave Ahsoka and me orders to lead the group.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Ahsoka.

"Someone needs to protect the group from the front while I go protect our flank from the enemy" said Anakin as he told us where he was going.

"I guess it's a good thing I came along after all" said Ahsoka.

"Come on then Ahsoka let's catch up the group" I said as we went to catch up the group.

"By the way Zach do you believe Tarkin is right? You know about the citadel facility?" asked Ahsoka.

"It would be of some use for prisoners like the separatist leaders or sith. But to hold other criminals no I don't think so" I said agreeing that this place would be of some use for war but for ordinary criminals not so much.

"Well what was it like you know being in that cell?" asked Ahsoka wondering how Zach did in the cell.

"It was at first weird, and then I began to have trouble being in that cell. Especially with the noises coming from the walls, but I was able to calm myself down and keep my focus" I said trying to make it sound like it was easy being in that cell but it wasn't.

"So when you acted insane did it make things easy for you or bad?" asked Ahsoka.

"A little bit to a point where I almost lost my mind. Till I made Lillian" I said as I pulled out my rock. "She kept me sane and helped me get through these long three months" I said.

Ahsoka looked at me confused and thought I was kidding about the rock helping me. "Okay then well now that you're out why do you still have it?" asked Ahsoka why I still have the rock.

"I have my reason….shut up…your short" I said as I ran off to the group and placed Lillian back in my pockets. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and followed stayed with the group.

"I am concern the jedi have selected this child and that boy to lead the group" said Tarkin as he followed Ahsoka and Zach.

"I've served with her many times and I trust her captain" said Captain Rex who believed in Ahsoka.

"And the other boys Michael and Zachary do you trust them as well?" asked Tarkin.

"Commander Michael is a great leader from what I have seen and he has always puts his life first for his men" said Captain Rex. "As for General Zachary he may act childish at times but can become serious when it comes to the fighting."

Ahsoka turned the corner and saw Zach looking at the giant wall before them as Zach turned around to see the group arrived. "Hmmm it appears we have come to a dead end" I said as Ahsoka walked up to me.

"Yep so Zach what now?" asked Ahsoka as she had her arms cross over her chest.

"Hmmm give me a minute I know what we're suppose to next but it's hard for me to remember what that was" I said trying to remember what we were supposed to do if we came across this dead end.

One of the clones spotted a super battle droid as it began to open fire. Ahsoka and I blocked the blaster while the others hid behind the rocks for cover. Ahsoka went ahead to block the blasters and ricochet them back to the droid only to have more of them come. I ran up to Ahsoka and helped her block the blasters from the other droids till Anakin came down from the wall and cut the droids in half.

As he finished them we saw the commando droids jumping off the walls with some kind of shield ray in their hands. "What happened why didn't you two blow the wall that part of the plan was your job?" asked Anakin.

"Oh yeah I remember now sorry had a lot to deal with Anakin to remember. Ahsoka would you mind?" I asked if Ahsoka would take care of the wall. Ahsoka nodded and went to plant the chargers on the wall while Anakin and I took care of the droids.

"Ahsoka should have told you then if Master Plo assign her to the mission" said Anakin as he argued with me about the plan.

"Ah shut up will ya we had a lot to deal with I like to see you spend three months in a cell and then try to remember the plan as you tried to get those handcuffs off you" I said as I continued to block the blasters which was becoming annoying. Ahsoka came running back to us and threw some chargers at the droids. We took cover as the bombs exploded taking out the droids then the wall behind us.

We saw the dust clear and saw the hole that led to the other side of the wall. "They're happy now sky guy?" I said calling Anakin by his nickname Ahsoka calls him by.

"Don't call me that" said Anakin.

"I will after we're off this rock" I said as I helped one of the wounded prisoners that were with Tarkin.

_Vents (Michael's pov)_

We finally broke through the security doors and made our way near a vent. We looked out and saw the ship was outside on the landing port but couldn't see R2-D2 or his droids.

"The shuttle is there but there is no sign of R2" said Commander Cody.

"Something might have happened we'll have to make our way to the other side to get a better view this could be a trap" said Master Kenobi.

"If it is we shouldn't risk all of us getting caught" said Master Piell.

"I agree Michael you stay here with Cody and three of the clones while we go down and investigate" said Master Kenobi.

"Master what if this is a trap and you guys get caught what would you want us to do?" I asked wondering what Cody, the other clones, and I do.

"Stay here, we'll find another way out but if we don't make it then get on the ship whichever way you can and get out" said Obi wan.

"I'm not going leave you guys so if you do get caught I'll be here to get you out" I said refusing to leave anyone behind.

Obi sighed and knew I wouldn't leave them even if he told me to. Master Piell used the force to open the vent as they climbed out of the vents and headed towards the other side. Cody and I watched through the vent as Obi wan and the others made their way near the landing platform. So far everything was going well till we heard what sounded like the warden Osi Sobeck talking through Obi wan's wrist com. Soon two of the turrets appeared and more of the droids came surrounding the others.

Some of the clones tried to get involved but Cody and I stopped them. I told them we needed to stay till we came up with a new plan to get them out. We watched as the droids handcuffed our friends and walked off with them leaving us with little options on what to do. **I just hope Zach, Ahsoka, and Anakin are having better luck than us.**

_Tunnels (Zach's pov)_

We continued to make our way through the tunnels while blocking the dust the wind was blowing at our eyes with our hands. We soon came across some kind of pipeline which I remembered led through the citadel.

"This pipe leads to the top of that ridge" said Anakin as he pointed up to the ridge. "Where R2 will pick us up and fly us out of here."

"And there's the hatch" I said as I climbed up and opened the hatch but soon covered my nose from the smell coming from the pipe. "Ah damn I forgot how awful the smell would be" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Let's go let's go everyone in remember to use your lights and keep your weapons locked. The slightest electronic pulse will ignite this whole tube" said Anakin as he had us enter the pipe.

"I hope somebody tells the droids that" said Tarkin as I decided to move him along by pushing him in.

"Whoops get in now before I die from the smell" I said as the clones and Anakin went in and I closed the door behind us.

As we climbed up the ladder and onto the next platform that led down a tunnel I saw Ahsoka running along the giant tubes while I stayed behind with Anakin and Tarkin listening in to their conversation they were having.

"How much longer are we going to wonder in this tunnel in the dark?" said Tarkin as he kept his covered his nose.

"Captain Tarkin haven't you learn to trust me by now?" said Anakin as he responded to Tarkin.

"You may have earned my trust General Skywalker but my faith in your comrades is still lacking" said Tarkin.

"You lack faith in the jedi?" said Anakin as he turned to Tarkin.

"I find their tactics ineffective. The jedi code prevents them from going far enough to achieve victory do to whatever it takes to win the very reasons why peace keepers should not be leading the war" said Tarkin as he told us why he doesn't believe in the jedi. Anakin turned to him which I hoped he would say Tarkin was wrong or something. "Have I offended you?"

"No I've also found we sometimes fall short from victory because of our methods" said Anakin which surprised me that he was agreeing with Tarkin again.

"Well I see we agree on something and what of you General Zachary do you also agree?" asked Tarkin.

"Nope actually there are some parts of the code I don't think make sense but I believe we have the rules because it helps us restrain ourselves from losing ourselves" I said as I told Tarkin why I don't agree with him. "When you say victory must be won by any means necessary it sounds like you would do the same as the separatist would do, the coward way."

"I don't agree with their methods but I do agree that it has results. If the jedi put aside their code and methods we would achieve more victories" said Tarkin.

"We do that and we would lose the one thing the most important thing in victory Tarkin" I said as I turned back to Tarkin and Anakin.

"Really and what's that?" asked Tarkin.

"Honor" I said as we heard Ahsoka calling out to us.

"I think I found the way out" said Ahsoka as we looked up as she pointed to the hatch nearby. We went towards the hatch as Ahsoka climbed up. She opened the hatch slowly and checked to make sure there was no one around.

"What do you see snips?" asked Anakin.

"The coast is clear" said Ahsoka as she saw no one around.

"Do you see Obi wan and the shuttle?" I asked.

"No I don't see them anywhere" said Ahsoka as she opened the hatch only to be stopped by some battle droids as they locked their guns to her. Ahsoka jumped out and took out the droids. I jumped up and got out of the tunnel to help her but it looked like she took care of it. That was till we saw more droids coming from behind us.

"Ah great here we go again" I said as I activated my lightsaber and began to block their blasters. "If you guys would like to come out to help us that would be really great" I shouted to the others below.

"There could be a whole battalion of droids out there" said Tarkin.

"Better than hiding in a fuel line" said Anakin as he climbed up and helped us with the droids. We continued to block the blaster of the droids but soon more came and it was becoming much more harder to block them all. Once everyone got out of the tunnel we slide down the tube and head for cover.

"The plans been compromise the shuttle is not coming

I got sick of Tarkin's negativity so I decided to try something. "Hey Rex throw me a charge" I said as Rex tossed me a charger bomb. I activated it and threw it at the open hatch that led to the fuel line tunnel. "Now we may want to duck for cover" I said as I covered Ahsoka from the blast.

Once the blast died down we stood up. "Thanks" said Ahsoka as she thanked me for what I did.

"I promised Michael I keep you safe and that's what I intend to do kid" I said remembering my promise I made to Michael saying I would keep Ahsoka safe. Just then crab droid landed in front of us. "Huh maybe I overdid it" I said thinking I did a lot more damage than I thought I would.

"Let's go time for plan B" said Anakin as we wiped the dirt off our clothes.

"There's a plan B?" asked Tarkin.

"With Skywalker there is always a plan B" I said as we followed Anakin towards where we assume is where Obi wan and R2 are.

_Vents (Michael's pov)_

I led Cody and the clones down to the platform near the ship as we hid behind the crates waiting for Anakin and the others to show up. I would guess if we didn't show up to pick them up they would come to us instead which was a risk. But we knew it was our backup plan in case the first one failed.

"Sir I see Master Kenobi is coming out the door" said Commander Cody as he saw Obi wan and the others coming including R2.

"Good….Cody have your men aim for the droids on the turrets to make sure they don't try to hit them" I said as I asked Cody and his men took position and aimed at the droids.

Obi wan looked over nearby and saw us. I gave him a signal if he wanted us to get involved. I saw him saying no using hand signals. I nodded and told the men to wait till we were given the orders.

"Hold it where are you going with these prisoners?" asked the droid.

"We're transferring them onboard the shuttle from Citadel to point terrine" said the blue droid.

"Point terrine there's no outpost there" said the droid.

I knew this was bad as we kept our position and got ready if their cover was blown. "Uh it's new we have orders we're coming onboard" said the blue droid.

The droids looked at each other then nodded as the allowed Obi wan and the others to let them onboard which made me sighed in relief till we heard something. "The prisoners are escaping with reprogrammed battle droids" said a droid through the battle droids communicator.

Once Obi wan and the others attacked we came out of hiding and assisted them. Cody and his men took out two of the droids on the turrets but soon were attacked as well so they came towards us. We took cover and hid behind the crates, I hid with R2 and two of his droids. We soon saw many more droids coming into the fight and the turrets were making it hard for us to fight.

Then we saw one of the droids taken out and saw Anakin and the others had made it. I ran ducked and jumped over where Obi Wan and Master Piell was as Anakin, Ahsoka, and Zach made it. "Sorry we're late" said Anakin.

"How nice of you to join us what took you guys so long?" I said.

"Oh we ran into some old friends and had to deal with climbing into a fuel line" said Zach as he told us where he and the others have been.

"Is that why you smell?" I asked as I could smell something off coming from Zach and the others.

"Shut up" said Zach not wanting to talk about what they went through.

"The ship is surrounded" said Ahsoka as she looked over and saw the ship was surrounded by the battle droids.

"We need to launch a full frontal assault and take that vessel" said Tarkin.

"First of all shut it Tarkin we know that and second we got another problem to deal with first" said Zach as he snapped at Tarkin.

"A much bigger problem those turrets" said Obi wan as he pointed to the turrets keeping us pinned down. "If we don't take them out they'll use them to take out our shuttle and prevent our escape."

"Which is precisely why we should get aboard that shuttle and use the weapons system to destroy those droids" said Tarkin.

"Whatever we're going to do we need to do it fast" said Anakin as he stood up and pointed towards some droids heading towards us on hover bikes as they attacked us. We jumped out of the way with me covering Ahsoka from getting hurt.

We stood up and activated our lightsabers and began to block the blasters. Piell jumped on Anakin's shoulder and jumped on the one of the droids taking him out. Zach turned to me and I knew what he wanted to do. I placed my hands together and I helped him leap up to one of the other droids took it out and used the vehicle to help take out the droids and turrets.

I saw Anakin do the same as both he and Zach use their vehicles to take out the droids and turrets. Ahsoka stayed with Obi wan to take out the droids while I went with Rex and Cody to help them against the droids.

While we took care of the droids Anakin was getting attacked by one of the droids behind him. Master Piell saw Anakin coming and jumped up and got on his shoulder. They flew nearby the buildings while Piell block the blaster and redirected it back to the droid taking the droid out.

Zach charged at one of the turrets till it began shooting him. Zach got off and threw the bike at the turret taking it out. Zach then saw commando droids coming I jumped in front of him and blocked the blasters but got shot in the arm. Zach grabbed me and threw me behind him as I blocked the other blasters. I got up and ignore the pain to continue fighting as we backed away behind the crates.

I saw Echo use one of the chargers and threw them at the droids taking them out except for one who ran off. I sat behind the crate and checked my wound. Zach kneeled down as Rex and Cody covered us.

"Damn it Michael I told you to be careful why did you block those blasters I had them" asked Zach wondering why Michael did that.

"Couldn't risk it, besides it's not that bad" I said as Zach removed a cloth from his sleeve and wrapped it around my wound making hiss a bit from the pain but it soon went away. I looked over and saw one of the commando droids on the turret and it looked like he was aiming at the ship.

"Anakin that droid is aiming at the ship" said Zach as he contacted Anakin through his wrist com.

Anakin understood and headed towards the turret to stop it. The droid saw Skywalker coming and began to fire at him. Anakin fired back but one of the blasters hit the bike causing them to crash. Anakin and Master Piell jumped off the bike and landed on the ground. The droid then opened fire on them causing them to fall back.

We looked over and saw Echo heading towards the ship trying to keep it from being destroyed. We tried to go help him but it was too late the turret hit the ship killing Echo. The blast knocked us off our feet but we quickly got up and saw the ship was gone.

"We have to go now" said Obi wan as the enemy began to advance causing all of us to retreat.

As we retreated Obi wan and Anakin decided to contact the jedi council to ask for an immediate extraction. "Master Kenobi what has happened?" asked Master Plo Koon.

"I'm afraid we had a situation with the shuttle" said Obi wan as he responded.

"By situation he means big explosion we're going to need a rescue" said Anakin.

"It will be done I'm sending our cruisers now" said Master Plo Koon as he turned off communication to get his forces ready.

_Tunnels (Zach's pov)_

We found a small cavern to hide out so we could assess the situation which is not a good one. Michael and Ahsoka were far from us at least from hearing view so she could check on his wound. I walked towards where they are to make sure no one hears or sees what they are going to do.

When we got to the cave I told Ahsoka to talk to Michael and for Michael to talk to her. Both didn't want to talk to each other since they didn't know what to say but I forced them to do it which eventually they agreed.

Ahsoka was cleaning Michael's wound and the two of them were quiet. Not one of them said a word till Ahsoka looked over and saw me nodding her on to talk to Michael. Ahsoka sighed and decided to break the silence.

"You should have been more careful Michael, if you had been more careful you wouldn't have gotten wounded" said Ahsoka.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get hurt" said Michael who tried his best to smile but failed.

"Michael listen I need to talk to you about something" said Ahsoka who knew it was time to talk to Michael.

"Wait let me say something first. Look I'm sorry for not wanting you to come on this mission, there is a reason for it Ahsoka" said Michael as he grasp Ahsoka's hand. "I love you Ahsoka and ever since Mortis I have been worried about you because…" Michael hesitated till Ahsoka spoke.

"Michael I know" said Ahsoka.

"Know what?" asked Michael.

"I know you have been worried about me since the son turned me evil and….killed me" said Ahsoka as she told Michael she knew.

"But how did you…" Michael turned to where I was and I just whistled innocently. "[Sigh] so you know huh?"

"Yes and I want you to know that it wasn't your fault what happened to me. I know you're worried that I could get killed and you could lose me" said Ahsoka.

"Yeah but-" "I'm not finished" said Ahsoka as she interrupted Michael.

"I know you care for me a lot and it's sweet of you to do that. But I can take care of myself Michael" said Ahsoka as she held Michael's hands. "I know how you feel Michael when I had those dreams of you getting killed I was so worried about you that I wanted to keep you out of the fights. But then you showed me you can take care of yourself and showed me I have nothing to worry about."

"I know that Ahsoka, your strong quick, and smart. I have seen you handle tough situations and seen you take on people who would be stronger than a normal person" said Michael. "But after what the son did I am worried that I could lose you, not only to the dark side but from death as well."

"I know your worried Michael about losing me, but please don't worry too much. If I trust you would come back to me alive then you should trust that I will do the same as well" said Ahsoka as she leaned forward and kissed Michael on the cheek.

Michael turned to face Ahsoka and then he brought his lips onto hers and both kissed passionately. They kept the kiss till they broke it and both embraced each other in a hug. "Okay I promise to believe and trust in you Ahsoka. Just promise me you'll come back in one piece" said Michael.

"I promise" said Ahsoka as she tightened the hug not wanting to let go as did Michael.

"Do you forgive me for acting like a worried mother?" asked Michael as he broke the hug and looked into Ahsoka's eyes.

"Yes I do if you forgive me for coming along" asked Ahsoka as she returned the gaze as well.

"I could never me mad at you but yes I do forgive you my angel" said Michael as he kissed Ahsoka again.

I smiled seeing those two finally making up but decided to let them have their moment and headed back to the others to find out what our plan was.

I saw Tarkin sitting next to his men while Obi wan, Anakin, and Piell were talking. "Zach where's Ahsoka and Michael?" asked Anakin as he turned to me.

"They're checking ahead to make sure we don't run into some trouble. So what's the plan now?" I asked.

"We'll need to hold out till the council send the ships" said Obi wan.

"Not a problem we beat them once we'll beat them again" said Master Piell.

"This landscape is almost impossible to cross" said Captain Rex. "How are suppose to get to the rendezvous point?"

"That is the trap of the citadel. Its design to make it impossible for fugitives to get off the surface even if they escape the tower" said Obi wan.

"Well lucky we're not just fugitives" said Anakin.

"Nope we're not" I said to Anakin.

"I hope your right" said Master Piell as we made our way through the tunnel.

**Chapter six is done and it was a long one. The next one will be up soon and I hope that you all liked the talk Michael and Ahsoka had. Especially the one with Zach and Ahsoka in the tunnels. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Goodbye for now and take care bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven is here and is the final chapter of the citadel three part chapters. I am looking forward to the ending especially how our heroes will escape which I am sure many of you know it's not going to be easy for them. Now time for the disclaimer thing I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars just my oc characters. Here it is chapter seven enjoy.**

**Escaping the Citadel**

_(Zach's pov)_

We continued walking through the caverns of the citadel as we saw some of the lava flowing through the caverns. I was with Michael and Ahsoka as we kept our guards up while Master Kenobi, Piell, and Skywalker were on the other side keeping an eye out as well and guarding Captain Tarkin from harm.

I looked over and saw the two young couple watching each other's back. I was glad those two got along again but I did worry that their feelings for each other could cause them to make a mistake.

I looked ahead and saw Captain Rex checking the area so we could contact the jedi council and get an update on our rescue. "We're clear" said Rex as he saw no droids around.

"What's our next move?" asked Ahsoka.

"We're going to have to fight our way out" said Anakin.

"I agree but just to be sure let's get an update on our rescue guys" I said wanting to know where our rescue is as I sat down on a nearby rock.

"Contact the council see when they plan to rescue us" said Obi wan.

"I'll handle it" said Master Piell as he volunteered to speak with the council. Master Piell approached to R2 where R2 contacted the jedi council and there appeared Mace Windu in hologram form.

"Master Piell it's good to see you alive my friend" said Master Windu who was glad to see his friend alive.

"Likewise Master Windu our escape route has been compromise and there are several droids closing in on us" said Master Piell as he told them of our situation.

"When can we expect your arrival?" asked Anakin.

"Master Plo is already on route" said Master Windu as he told us Master Plo Koon was coming.

"Gunships will arrive to evacuate you and your men. But do not delay only a small window of opportunity shall we have" said Master Yoda as he showed us a holographic image of where we needed to go. "Your rendezvous point on this small island."

"Understood" said Master Piell as we understood where we needed to go

"May the force be with you" said Master Windu as he wished us luck.

"Okay Zach you have been here for three months you must know how far the rendezvous point is and how to get there right?" asked Anakin as he turned to me.

"Not far but we will need to get there quickly if we run into trouble. If we get delayed it could take us longer to get there" I said as I remembered how far it is to the rendezvous point.

"Well we better get going then before we run into more trouble" said Ahsoka.

We heard Commander Cody informing us of trouble as we saw three commando droids heading towards us. "Incoming" shouted Cody as we activated our lightsabers. I jumped off the rock and ran towards where Cody was and blocked the blasters while Cody took care of the blasters. Cody managed to kill one of them by shooting its head off and the droid fell into the lava. We looked over and saw one of the clones throwing a charger at the remaining droids and took them out.

"No doubt there are more on the way" said Obi wan as he and the other jedi deactivated their lightsabers.

_Citadel_

Meanwhile the warden of the citadel Osi Sobeck who was trying to look for the escape prisoners and bring them back so he could gain the information on the nexus route before Count Dooku kills him.

Speaking of Dooku the sith lord appeared before the warden in holographic form. "Count Dooku my lord" said Sobeck as he lowered his head in respect.

"Commander Sobeck you have been avoiding my transmissions" said Dooku.

"My deepest respect I was hoping to surprise you with some good news" said Sobeck.

"Good news would indeed be a surprise" said Dooku. "Have the prisoners been captured?"

"Not yet my lord but we have located their position and my droids are moving in now" said Sobeck trying his best to keep Dooku from being angry with him.

"I need not remind you that the prisoners are carrying secret hyperspace coordinates of the core systems of the republic and our separatist home worlds" said Dooku as he reminded Sobeck why they need to recapture the prisoners. "This information will allow us to launch a surprise attack on Coruscant striking a critical blow to the republic and the jedi."

"Yes my lord I'll see to it that they are return in our possession" said Sobeck.

"You should know commander right now your honesty is the only thing keeping you alive" said Dooku before his transmission disappeared.

_(Michael's pov)_

Once we made it out of the caves we ran out of there and followed Zach as he led us to the island where the gunships would be. Only problem was he led us towards the end of a cliff. "You sure this is the right way Zach?" asked Anakin.

"Yep now we need to climb down" said Zach as we saw some crab droids coming towards us from the wall and several battle droids from behind us.

"They're boxing us in" said Ahsoka as Zach and I activated our lightsabers and blocked the blasters.

"Lock in your cables" said Anakin as Obi wan and him shot their cables to the ground. "R2 we need your droids to hold off the enemy as long as possible" said Anakin as R2 understood.

"We'll hold them off too just hurry up and climb down" said Zach as the others nodded and we joined R2's droids against the enemy.

"All right now everyone follow me" said Anakin as Obi wan carried one of the men on his back as did Anakin except he was carrying Tarkin on his back.

"This is shear madness" said Tarkin as he got on Anakin's back and they climbed down.

"We understood sir we'll hold off the enemy as long as possible" said one of the blue droids.

"Prepare to attack" said the other droid.

"It was an honor to serve under you sir" said the battle droids as they charged at the enemy only to be taken out.

"Well that didn't last long" I said as Zach and I continued to block the enemy from attacking the others.

"Michael, Zach come on" said Ahsoka as she told us to get going.

"Go Ahsoka we'll catch up just go" I said trying to get Ahsoka out of here while we held them off.

Ahsoka was going to say something but she had to trust them both. So Ahsoka, Master Piell, and the others began to climb down giving Zach and me a chance to use our powers to push the enemy back. Zach and I used the force push to push the enemy back. However one of the droids shot one of the cables killing two of the clones. Zach and I knew it was time to go so we took out our gloves that had sharp blades on the wrist. We jumped off the cliff and used the blades to pierce the wall that slowed our fall. Once we made it half way we jumped off the wall and landed perfectly on the ground.

"Keep moving" said Anakin as he told the others to head down another cave that led down. Zach and I activated our lightsabers and blocked the enemy's attacks giving the others a chance to head down. Once they did we ran into the cave and escaped the enemy.

Once we evaded the enemy Zach continued to lead the way towards the rendezvous point. As we continued to make our way to the location Tarkin decided to talk which I could tell made Zach mad.

"What if your jedi friends aren't there when we arrived?" asked Tarkin.

"Keep moving and you won't have to worry about that Tarkin" said Piell which made Zach smirk.

Ahsoka looked back at Tarkin and I could tell she didn't like him either. "Why did Master Piell have to share half the intel to that guy?" asked Ahsoka. "It's like he's not even grateful we saved him."

"I agree he could have given it to someone a little less annoying" said Zach who also found Tarkin to be annoying.

"Captain Tarkin feels that the jedi should be relieved from the war" said Anakin.

"That's ridiculous" said Ahsoka who doesn't believe we should be removed from the war.

"Maybe but we aren't soldiers we're peace keepers. The jedi code often prevents us from going far enough to achieve victory" said Anakin.

"A rather simple point of view" said Obi wan.

"That may be true master but if the jedi were to keep themselves out of the war it wouldn't matter. Even without us the war would still be going on and many clones would die at the hands of enemies like Grievous that clones can't handle alone" I said knowing that without the jedi many clones and people would be kill in this war.

"I agree with Michael, like I said Anakin before the code prevents us from losing ourselves when it comes to war. If we achieve victory the same way the separatist try to achieve it then we would lose the one thing that matters to us and that is our honor" said Zach.

Ahsoka and I seemed impressed by Zach's speech. Neither one of us have ever heard him say something like that before. We now understood why he was a jedi knight and why he was a great leader to his men.

"You may be right Zach I just hope we can end this war without losing our honor" said Anakin as he agreed with Zach.

"If we make it through this mission I am buying everyone drinks back home….except Tarkin since I still don't like him and you two" said Zach as he pointed to Ahsoka and me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You're both too young and Tarkin annoys me, if I get drunk I could end up killing the guy" said Zach as he smiled at the thought of killing Tarkin.

We soon stopped when we heard a loud howl. "Did you hear that?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yes we're going to have company soon" said Master Piell.

_(Zach's pov)_

We continued to make our way to the island before we ran into some more droids. It has been a few minutes since we heard the loud howls. Michael and I could hear them coming closer but we didn't need to tell the others that since we saw Master Piell already knew.

"You know it's not wise to argue with Master Piell" said Anakin as he turned to Tarkin. "It's certainly not a good career move."

"General Skywalker I stand by my principles no matter what. Besides I needed worry about my career I've fallen into favors with the chancellor" said Tarkin as he told us about the chancellor. "He shall support me."

"Oh I happen to know the chancellor quite well myself" said Anakin.

"Really?" asked Tarkin.

"Really" said Anakin.

"Let's keep moving if we're not in the rendezvous in the exact time we'll miss our window" said Obi wan as we continued heading towards the landing point.

As Anakin and Tarkin talked I decided to speak with Michael and Ahsoka to see how they were holding up. "How you two holding up?" I asked.

"Not bad thanks for helping us with our problem" said Ahsoka who was glad Zach helped her and Michael with their problem.

"Yeah thanks Zach, by the way how are you holding up against Tarkin?" asked Michael.

"Barley holding up I am barley resisting the urge to kill him or hurt him" I said as everytime Tarkin annoyed me I had to breath in and out to calm myself down.

"Don't worry after we're done on this mission I doubt we will see him again" said Ahsoka as she hoped she doesn't see Tarkin again as well.

"I agree Tarkin is a bit annoying and I would hate to see him within one of our forces" said Michael as he agreed with us both. We soon heard the loud howls again and we could tell they were getting closer now.

"Those creatures are gaining" said one of the clones.

"If they caught our scent they'll lead the droids right to us" said Master Piell.

"Then we're going to have to deal with them" said Anakin.

"What about using this cave to surprise them?" said Ahsoka as she pointed to the cave near us.

"If we can get them to pass by we can attack them from behind. But we need a distraction" said Master Piell.

"We'll lure them to us while you guys deal with them from behind" I suggested.

"Okay the rest of you follow me" said Master Piell as Ahsoka and a few of the clones followed them.

_(Michael's pov)_

Zach and I took one position while Anakin and Obi wan took the other. We then waited for the enemy to show up. We could hear the growls and the footsteps coming closer and closer. We saw Anakin and the others activate their lightsabers. We activate our lightsabers and got ready to fight.

We saw one of the creatures pounced towards Obi wan who kicked the creature away. The other one pounced at him but Obi wan killed it. Anakin used the force to push the other two away from him but he just lured them to us.

"I think he did that on purpose" I said as the two creatures stared at us. Soon the two charged at us each attacking one of us. Zach and I blocked the creatures attacks but for some reason it didn't feel right to attack them back.

We saw the creatures charged at us till Zach contacted me through my mind. **Hey dude you feel it?**

**Yeah I do what should we do?** I asked through our mind.

**I think we should try like we did on Kiros with those canine creatures. I know it's been a while but we should give it a try.** Said Zach through our mind, I nodded and used the force to back the creatures up. Once they did we looked at each other then we charged at the creatures as they charged at us. Then all of a sudden both of us stopped and we just stared at the creatures in the eyes as they did the same. We just stared the creatures continuing to stare them down.

_(Normal pov)_

While Michael and Zach fought the other two Anooba creatures. Anakin, Obi wan, and the others were taking the fight to the rest of the Anooba creatures and the battle droids hovering over them and shooting them.

Anakin ducked one of the creatures after blocking the blasters from the droids while jumping to the side from the other Anooba. The clones soon came to the fight after Master Piell ordered them to go on ahead while they dealt with the crab droids.

Anakin saw one coming towards him and he flipped back three times allowing Rex to shoot down the droid. When Anakin saw the droid taken out he saw one of the creatures pounced on him knocking him on his back and causing him to drop his lightsaber. Anakin blocked the creature's mouth with his left arm while he used the force with his right to grab his lightsaber piercing through the creatures face.

Meanwhile Captain Tarkin and his men were busy shooting down the droids from the sky when one of them almost hit the captain. One of the clones pushed Tarkin out of the way getting hit but allowing Tarkin to shoot down the droid taking it out.

Obi wan ran up a hill, jumped off taking out one of the droids and jumped on the other droids taking it out. One of the Anoobas creatures saw Obi wan and charged at him. Obi wan jumped off the droid as it crashed near the edge of a cliff. Obi wan sensed the creature coming so he waited then as the creature pounced he got down and used both his feet to lift the creature over him as it fell to the lava below. Obi wan joined the others as they finished off the last of the enemy.

"That's the last of them" said Anakin as he approached Obi wan.

"Where's Michael and Zach?" asked Obi wan as he noticed Michael and Zach were missing.

"Sir I see them they're over there" said Commander Cody as he pointed where Michael and Zach were. They saw the two walking back towards them with two figures walking next to them.

_(Zach's pov)_

We came back with the others with the two Anooba creatures. The clones aimed at the creatures till we stopped them. "Whoa hold on guys its okay they're good" I said as I told them to back off.

The clones hesitated at first till we showed them the Anoobas creatures are good when we began to scratch them behind the ears. The Anoobas creatures rubbed against our hands as they enjoyed us petting them. "See calm and good" said Michael as he kneeled down and continued to pet Anoobas.

"How did you two get those two creatures to be like that?" asked Anakin wondering how Michael and I tamed the two creatures so fast.

"We had similar ones on our planet on Kiros. Except those had fur and they're facial look was different. But we figure both are the same since they act the same as on our planet" said Michael as he showed them by having one of the clones approach the creature. "See all you need is to find the right way to handle creatures like them and they will be as calm as you want them."

Rex volunteered and hesitated to put his hand on the creatures head but then Michael said something in a language the others didn't know about but we did. Once he finished Rex had his hand on the Anoobas head and began to scratch it. "Huh looks like they were right sir" said Rex as the others calmed down.

"Well it seems there is more to you two than meets the eye huh?" said Tarkin as he approached the creatures till both of them growled and tried to bite him but we kept them down.

"May need to warn you that they can sense evil or anything that seems annoying. They sense either one and they will bite ya" I said with a smile on my face thinking of the Anoobas creature biting off Tarkin's hand.

"Okay that's enough Zach no biting off his hand" said Anakin not wanting the Anoobas creature to not bite his hand off.

"Don't worry Beth won't bite his hand off…unless I want to" I said muttering the last part.

"You named it Beth?" asked Obi wan.

"Yes you got a problem with that? Michael named his Brian" I said wondering if anyone had a problem with us naming the Anoobas. "By the way can we keep then?"

Both Anakin and Obi wan looked at each other and knew the boys couldn't keep the creatures but knew that even if they said no they would find a way to bring them. "Fine but they're your responsibilities" said Anakin.

Both Michael and high fived each other till we noticed Ahsoka and Piell were missing. "Hey where's Master Piell and Ahsoka?" asked Michael as we looked around for Ahsoka and Master Piell till we spotted them.

"Oh no" said Obi wan as we saw Ahsoka carrying Master Piell on her shoulder. We ran towards her as she gave Master Piell's body to Anakin who set Piell down. We couldn't sense his presence and knew he was dead.

"He died honorably" said Ahsoka as Michael kneeled down to comfort her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"What about the information?" asked Anakin about the information Master Piell had.

"I have it, he told me just before he died" said Ahsoka meaning now Tarkin and her had both the info of the nexus route.

We decided to give Master Piell a farewell ceremony before we continued. We wrapped his body in cloth and carried his body towards a river of lava. Michael stayed with Ahsoka to try to comfort her while we performed the ceremony with Anakin and Obi wan to be the ones to drop Piell's body into the lava.

"We don't have much time let's take this moment to honor him then we must move on" said Obi wan as we knew we didn't have much time for a proper send off. "He would have wanted us to complete the mission." Anakin and Obi wan lifted Master Piell's body and lowered it to the lava where his body began to be engulfed by the flames slowly.

Once we were done we continued our way towards the rendezvous point.

_(Michael's pov)_

As we continued I could tell Ahsoka was still sad for the death of Master Piell. I comforted her as best I could and at that time she was able to smile but then I saw her still feeling bad. Zach and the two Anoobas Beth and Brian led the group towards the small island that was surrounded by lava.

At first when Ahsoka saw the creatures I could tell she didn't like them since she told us one of them killed Master Piell. But I was able to convince her that it wasn't their fault and that she shouldn't blame them for what happened. That they were probably abused and were just following their instincts as all animals would. Ahsoka thought about it for a bit but knew I was right and I knew she wouldn't like them but she would try at least that is what Master Piell would have wanted her to do.

We sooned arrived to the island and saw no land to get across which meant we had to use our cables to get across. Anakin and Cody shot off two cables that made it to the other side. We checked them to make sure they were steadied before Tarkin and Rex went first.

"Ahsoka you'll go next then we'll go last" I said telling Ahsoka how we would go.

"You two should go first I'll be fine" said Ahsoka not wanting us to go last.

"Not this time Ahsoka you need to go we'll be fine besides we need to get these mutts to the other side somehow" I said as I pointed to Beth and Brian. "We'll be safe I promise."

Ahsoka nodded and decided to go next when she had her turn. "Incoming" shouted Rex as he pointed to droids heading towards us. Zach, Obi wan, Anakin, and I activated our lightsabers and blocked their blasters while the others attacked with their blasters. Ahsoka and the clone Fives went next as the droids made their way towards them.

Zach and I grabbed the mutts and held them in one arm and we jumped on the droids passing by. We got the droids off and dropped the mutts on the island with the others. I got off my bike as Zach did the same so we would keep the others who made it across safe.

Anakin and Obi wan stayed on the other side and protected the men trying to get across. Obi wan jumped on one of the bikers and took out the droid as did Anakin allowing both men to ride the vehicles to take out the rest of the droids.

R2 saw the warden Osi Sobeck trying to shoot Ahsoka and Fives so he activated his jets and flew towards Ahsoka and Fives activating somekind of smokescreen covering them and causing Sobeck to move away from them.

Once Ahsoka got across I saw one of the droids aiming towards her. I ran towards her and pushed her out of the way as the droid opened fire hitting me on my right shoulder. "Michael!" shouted Ahsoka as she checked on my shoulder.

"I'm fine it's not that bad" I said trying to lie that it didn't hurt but I failed at it.

"Why did you do that?" asked Ahsoka as she saw the wound.

"I love you and I am going to protect you whether you like it or not" I said. Ahsoka smiled and knew I was right. I tried to get up but couldn't so Ahsoka helped me up and saw one of the clones managed to shoot down Sobeck's ride as he fell off and landed on the island with us. Tarkin aimed his blaster at Sobeck and tried to shoot him but the warden jumped out of the way and grabbed Tarkin by the neck.

"Captain" said Ahsoka as I allowed her to let me go and go help Tarkin.

"If I can't have the information it will die with you" said Sobeck as he lifted Tarkin preparing to throw him into the lava when Ahsoka pierced him with her lightsaber to the chest letting go of Tarkin saving him.

Zach helped me up as we walked towards where Ahsoka and the others are. "My thanks padawan Tano" said Tarkin as he thanked Ahsoka which was a bit of a surprise to us. "I see you trained her well" said Tarkin as he turned to Anakin as he walked off.

"Huh I wonder if we should have saved him or not" said Zach as I turned to him with a 'are you serious look'. "I'm kidding sheesh" said Zach.

"The rescue ships should be here by now" said Obi wan.

"So should be the rest of the separatist army" said Anakin.

"And Lillian would be expected to sing of our escape" said Zach as he tried to lighten the mood but failed as he took out his rock then put it back in when he failed.

We soon saw the gunships arriving and saw our ride had come. "I believe you've warmed out your welcome" said Master Plo Koon as he arrived on the gunships.

Zach and I whistled to Brian and Beth to come aboard while Ahsoka and Anakin helped me on the ship. Just then the rest of the battle droids arrived but by then we got inside the gunship and took off.

We flew out of the planet's surface as Ahsoka had her head on my chest thankfully Zach was blocking that view from everyone. Once we landed on the republic cruiser we activated the hyperspace jump and got out of the system and back home.

_(Zach's pov)_

We landed on the jedi temple and saw Master Yoda, Windu, and Kit Fisto waiting for us as we told them what happened to Master Piell. "Of Master Piell's loss we are sorry to hear" said Master Yoda.

"He will be missed" said Master Windu.

"Because of his great sacrifice we now have the nexus route coordinates" said Master Plo Koon.

"Captain Tarkin and Ahsoka both have half of the information" said Obi wan as he turned to Ahsoka and Tarkin.

"Debrief them both we must" said Master Yoda.

"With all due respect master jedi, I was instructed by chancellor Palpatine to bring the intel to him for debriefing" said Tarkin as he told us he would take the info to the chancellor and not the council.

"I promised Master Piell I would deliver it only to the jedi council and that's what I will do" said Ahsoka as she told us she would only give her part of the info to the council and not the chancellor.

"Hmmm personally meet with the chancellor I will decide what is best to do we shall" said Master Yoda as he headed to meet with the chancellor.

"Master Plo there's something we want to ask you" said Anakin as he turned to Master Plo Koon. "Did you assign Ahsoka to the mission?"

Ahsoka paused for a moment when Anakin mentioned her coming along to the mission because of Master Plo Koon. Ahsoka turned to us and she seemed worried about something. "It appears I did" said Master Plo.

Ahsoka seemed relief by what Master Plo said as he walked into the temple with Ahsoka so she could give her info to the council.

"Well it's best we get you to the medical wing then and get a good look at your wounds we'll see you guys later than" I said as I helped Michael inside with the mutts Brian and Beth before turning to Tarkin. "Oh and Tarkin I hope we finish out little talk next time."

"Likewise General Zachary" said Tarkin as we continued to go inside the temple.

"I just hope your 'talk' doesn't mean you're going to hurt him" said Michael thinking Zach hurting Tarkin might not be good for him and his time as a jedi.

"Maybe, maybe not who cares so are you mad that Ahsoka lied to you about coming on the mission? Because from the look on her face she seemed worried about what Anakin said about her coming on the mission thanks to Master Plo" I said as I remembered the look she had.

"We're going to have a talk but for now I just want to go to bed and rest" said Michael who wanted to relax in his bed when Beth and Brian howled at us.

"Right after we give them something to eat of course" I said as I pointed to the mutts as I lifted Michael on my shoulder surprising him. "To the cafeteria away" I said as I ran towards the cafeteria with Brian and Beth following us and Michael on my shoulder.

**FINALLY the final chapter of the citadel episode is done. Thank goodness I am finished it took me a while to finish. My friend helped me with this chapter and came up with the fight scene with the Anooba creatures (yes that's what they're called) I know. So he hopes that you liked that scene and hopes you understand why he let two live. He loves dogs and sees those creatures like big dogs and doesn't want me to kill them all.**

**We hope this chapter turned out well as will the next one which will be a bit different. I decided to go with a different approach instead of making a two part chapter of the last two episodes of the clone wars season three. It's an idea**

**I have been working on with another author and she liked the idea so we did it.**

**It will be uploaded soon so we hope it will be good. Please leave some reviews and tell us what you thought of the chapter. Goodbye for now and take care bye.**

**Ahsoka: I can't believe you let two live after what those things did to Master Piell.**

**Zach: It's not their fault Ahsoka, they have been abused and not been given proper meals. Pets that don't get fed well or are treated properly can become aggressive and dangerous.**

**Ahsoka: Still don't like them.**

**Jason: Hey what's this I was supposed to go first in this segment?**

**Ahsoka: Not our fault you came late.**

**Jason: I was heating up my pizza had no choice but to wait. I was afraid if I left my pizza alone someone would eat it like last time.**

**Zach: [Gasp] Someone stole your pizza don't worry I am on the case and I won't rest till I find out who ate your pizza.**

**Ahsoka: Zach you ate the pizza, you came in with the plate and had a slice of pizza in your hand.**

**Zach: Don't lie Ahsoka maybe it was you who ate it.**

**Zach took out a flashlight and flashed it at Ahsoka's face.**

**Zach: Admit it!**

**Jason: Dude you ate the pizza in front of me. You were eating it and saying it was good.**

**Zach: You have no proof maybe you and Ahsoka are conspiring against me well I won't fall for your trick. I say goodbye to you both.**

**Zach took my pizza and left the room.**

**Jason: He just took off with my pizza again….why do I keep inviting him again?**

**Ahsoka: Because he is your friend's oc character. Well see you all next time everyone and please leave some reviews bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jason: Chapter eight is here and I have a little surprise for all of you readers. I have made a deal or rather an offer to another fanfic author who has written some stories on fanfic involving star wars. I will not say who it is but she is a good friend and I offered her some ideas for this chapter and she loved it.**

**Ahsoka: Who is it?**

**Jason: You will have to wait to find out.**

**Ahsoka: You will tell me who it is.**

**Ahsoka waving her hand in front of me**

**Jason: Did you try to use the force mind control on me? Girl that works on the weak minded not on someone like me.**

**Z: Yeah so go to the kitchen and make me a sandwich I'm hungry.**

**Ahsoka: You will go to the kitchen and make me a sandwich.**

**Ahsoka waved her hand to Z**

**Z: I will go to the kitchen and make you a sandwich.**

**Z left the room and headed to the kitchen. Ahsoka turned to me acting proudly in her skills.**

**Jason: Well played Ahsoka now let's get started I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars just my oc and my friends oc characters.**

**Ahsoka: Now here it is chapter four enjoy everyone.**

**Z: Here is your sandwich.**

**Z handed Ahsoka her sandwich.**

**Jason: Ahsoka release him.**

**Ahsoka: Fine.**

**Ahsoka waved her hand and Z broke free.**

**Z: Where did I got just now?**

**Secrets on Mandalore**

_Jedi temple (Michael's pov)_

I was in my room bored out of my mind. Since our mission on the citadel Master Kenobi has decided to keep me in the temple after what I went through in the citadel. Meanwhile Ahsoka was send off to Felucia with Master Skywalker and Plo Koon. Apparently the invasion on Felucia has gotten worse so they send Master Skywalker and Plo Koon on the mission along with Ahsoka to stop the invasion.

Ever since the citadel Ahsoka and I have spent less time with each other and more time on different missions across the galaxy. At first I was okay with it since it would give us time to be apart from each other to focus on the war and we would have hanged out with Zach or Barriss. But then I remembered they send Zach to the Hoth system with Barriss and they took Beth and Brian with them since they needed the mutts for some reason. This left me with very little to do since Ahsoka told me it would take a while for her to come back as did Zach and Barriss leaving me alone in the temple doing nothing.

I was sitting on my bed as I talked to Ahsoka through a holo net. Ahsoka was onboard the _Resolute_ getting ready for her mission as we were talking about the mission. "Sounds like you guys are going to have your hands full with the droids Ahsoka. Just try to stay out of trouble okay?" I said.

"Don't worry I will it kind of sucks though that you're not here. I miss you a lot" said Ahsoka as I could see the look on her face shows she really missed me.

"As do I my dear Ahsoka, I tried to convince Master Kenobi to let me go on this mission but for some reason he told me we couldn't" I said a little mad that I wasn't going on a mission again.

"Have you asked him why?" asked Ahsoka.

"I did but nothing, he just told me after our mission on the citadel that I should take a little break. It's been weeks I am done with my vacation" I said wanting to get back in the field.

"Michael you nearly died saving me, I was afraid I was going to lose you" said Ahsoka remembering how I almost died.

When we got to the rendezvous point one of the droids tried to shoot Ahsoka, I pushed her out of the way but the blaster shot hit me in the shoulder. I was okay but I could tell Ahsoka was very worried that I could have died.

That was the last time I ever wanted to have her worry about me. I didn't want to hurt her like that again. Especially after all we have been through since we met. "I know Ahsoka and maybe your right I shouldn't complain about not being out there with you guys. Still I'm more worried about you especially on this mission. Stay safe and be careful my love" I said.

"I will goodbye Michael and see you when I get back" said Ahsoka as she blew me a kiss and I caught it.

With Ahsoka now off on her mission I thought about talking to Zach or Barriss but I decided not to bother them since I could assume their done on their mission early and are now making out. So I decided to go look for Master Kenobi to do some training with him.

I left my room and went looking for Master Kenobi. I tried contacting him but his communicator was off. Which was weird because normally he wouldn't have it off especially in case the council had a mission for him? I looked for him till I reached him room. I knocked on his door and waited for him to show up.

"Um Master you there it's me Michael" I said trying to see if he was in. I heard some noises like he was talking to someone. One that sounded like a female and it sounded familiar. Then I heard footsteps heading towards the door. The door opened and I saw Obi wan opening the door.

"Hello Michael what brings you here?" asked Obi wan wondering what his apprentice wanted.

"Um master who were you talking to in there?" I asked curious on who it was Master Kenobi was talking to.

"Oh um no one just speaking with one of the jedi council members about a mission I am going to go to" said Obi wan.

"Cool so when do we leave?" I asked excited that we were going on a mission.

"Unfortunately Michael you won't be coming on the mission. It's just a small diplomatic mission I am going to so it won't take too long" said Obi wan as he explained to me I wasn't going.

"Oh come on master I'm bored I haven't had a mission in weeks and there is no one around to talk to or spare with" I said wanting to go on the mission. "Please let me go with you" I said almost sounding desperate to go on the mission.

"I'm sorry Michael but the answer is no, if you want to do something why not go to the library to read something. I'm sure there is something in the library to help keep you busy" said Obi wan.

"Fine have fun on your exciting mission master" I said as I left mad that I wasn't going on the mission.

I walked towards the library where I saw it was empty. I noticed Master Jocasta was helping some younglings. I decided not to bother her so I went to look for something to read. I found that most of the achieves they had I had already read from what Master Ziva taught me and the rest I already read them.

I was now feeling more bored and was losing the will to stand. "Is something wrong Michael?" asked Master Jocasta as she appeared behind me.

"Oh hey Master Jocasta, it's nothing just a little bored. I have read most of these archives and I am now bored" I said glad I had someone to talk to.

"Well why not ask go see your friends or talk with your master?" asked Master Jocasta.

"My friends are all out on missions and my master is off on some diplomatic mission the council send him on" I said as I explained where my friends and master were.

"Strange I spoke with Master Yoda and he didn't mention your master going on a mission. In fact he requested to go on leave to see an informant of his" said Master Jocasta.

"What? Are you sure master?" I asked surprise that Master Kenobi lied to me.

"That's right I'm actually surprised he didn't say tell you" said Master Jocasta.

"Oh right he did tell me I guess I forgot and thought he didn't" I said as I lied to Master Jocasta. "I got to go before Master Kenobi leaves see ya Master Jocasta" I said as I ran out of the library to go get some things from my room and head towards the ship Master Kenobi was going to take.

_Hyperspace_

Master Kenobi left the jedi temple and was had punch in the coordinates and headed towards to the planet. Obi wan got off his seat and headed to the back to get some sleep. As he entered the room he sensed something was off. He could sense another strong present in the ship. He looked up in one of the vents saw one of the bolts was loose. He used the force to open the vent and out came Michael falling to the floor.

"Ow that hurt" I said as I slowly got up. "Hey master what's up?" I asked as I turned to Master Kenobi.

"Michael what are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come and to stay in the temple" said Obi wan who seemed mad that I disobeyed him.

"You lied to me, you said the council send you on a diplomatic mission" I said explaining why I was mad with him.

"How did you know that?" asked Obi wan.

"I have my sources don't you worry about that Master Kenobi. I just want to know why you lied to me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Michael but where I am going is important and I don't have time to explain" said Obi wan as he headed to the cockpit.

"Master please I promise whatever it is I won't get in trouble and I promise to keep my mouth shut about it" I said almost begging to stay on this mission.

"Fine you can come but you must keep quiet and do not say a word about this to anyone" said Obi wan deciding to let his apprentice come.

"Thank you master so where are we going?" I asked as I sat down in the cockpit while Obi wan sat next to me in his seat.

"Mandalore, Dutchess Satine has asked for some assistance. It appears deathwatch has been causing her some more problems and she has asked for the jedi's assistance" said Obi wan.

"Why didn't the council say anything about this? And I thought Mandalore could handle deathwatch on their own" I said remembering what Master Kenobi told me about the whole deathwatch situation.

"Yes well Dutchess Satine contacted me and informed me that the situation has gotten worst especially when the prime minister was arrested. Deathwatch used that to show that Mandalore's government system is corrupted including it's leader" said Obi wan as he told me what Satine told him.

"So they think that all the authority leaders on Mandalore are corrupted like the former prime minister?" I asked, Obi wan nodded in agreement. "Master that's ridiculous I was there and the only guy who was corrupted was the prime minister that's it, Dutchess Satine is not corrupted."

"I believe you Michael and her as well, that's why she has asked me to come to Mandalore to help her" said Obi wan as he told me what Satine needed from Obi wan.

"So we're going to kick some deathwatch butt huh master?" I said looking forward to the fighting against deathwatch.

"No I will be the one who will go with Dutchess Satine but there is something else you can do for me Michael" said Obi wan. "But promise me once you find out what I need you to do you will not tell anyone else about it not even to your friends and Anakin."

"No problem master, whatever it is you can tell me" I said promising Master Kenobi I would keep my word.

"Good there is someone important to the Dutchess that I need you to protect. Someone deathwatch or anyone else cannot afford to find out you understand?" asked Obi wan as he sounded serious.

"Yeah I give you my word master so who is this person I'm supposed to protect? Is it Satine's nephew Korey?" I asked.

"No it's someone deathwatch has never met. But trust me this person is important to the Dutchess and you will meet this person soon" said Obi wan.

"Fine if this person is that important then I will do whatever it takes to protect this person. Just tell me who is it?" I asked wondering who it was.

"You'll know when we arrive Michael" said Obi wan.

"Well can you tell me if it's a boy or a girl then?" I asked curious on who it was.

"A girl and she is important to the Dutchess Satine, please keep her safe" said Obi wan.

"Got it master no problem" I said as we were coming out of hyper space and we saw the planet of Mandalore right before us.

We began to make our descend onto the planet. We soon spotted the landing port and soon landed. Once we open the ramp we walked down and were greeted by Dutchess Satine and her personal guards.

"Welcome back to Mandalore Master Kenobi" greeted Dutchess Satine.

"It is good to be back my lady" said Obi wan as he kissed Satine's hand.

"Michael it's good to see you again. It's been a long time hasn't it?" said Satine as she also greeted me.

"Good to see you too as well Dutchess you're looking well" I said as I bowed my head to the Dutchess.

"I didn't know you were coming on this mission" said Dutchess Satine who seemed surprise I came along this mission.

"Yes well let's just say him being here was a surprise to me too" said Obi wan.

"I see well still it's good to have you here we could use a bit more help, now then shall we?" said Dutchess Satine as we followed her.

"Not taking out lightsaber's my lady?" I said remembering that she didn't ask for our lightsabers.

"With deathwatch running around I would think you're going to need your weapons in case you encounter them. Unless you want to fight them without your weapon Michael?" asked Dutchess Satine.

"I'm sure Michael would like to keep his weapon in case he gets into any kind of trouble" said Obi wan as he walked next to the Dutchess.

"I don't get into that much trouble like Anakin and Ahsoka get into" I said sounding insulted Master Kenobi would think I get as much trouble like Anakin and Ahsoka do.

"By the way how are Ahsoka and your friend Zachary doing?" asked Dutchess Satine.

"Their doing fine, Ahsoka is on a mission on Felucia with Master Skywalker and Plo Koon. As for Zach he became a jedi knight months ago my lady and is on another mission as well" I said as I told Satine about Ahsoka and Zach.

"I'm surprise Zachary became a jedi knight I would also have thought you would also become a knight as well" said Dutchess Satine.

"Michael still has some things to learn before becoming a knight as for Zachary he has proven that he was ready so the council knighted him" said Obi wan.

"I see well I hope this mission will help you learn some things to help you become a knight then" said Dutchess Satine.

"Um thanks by the way any luck on finding these deathwatch guys?" I asked.

"I see Master Kenobi has told you about our deathwatch situation" said Dutchess Satine as she turned to Obi wan. "We haven't found any traces of them even with the attacks they have done on us we haven't found any trace of them."

"So you're hoping that with bringing in Master Kenobi you would be able to find them?" I asked.

"Well Master Kenobi did encounter their leader who I'm sure would want revenge on him. Seeing him here on Mandalore might convince him to come out of hiding" said Dutchess Satine.

"And while we look for them I have assign Michael to be on guard duty" said Obi wan as he explained to the Dutchess my mission.

"Are you sure your padawan can handle protecting her?" asked Dutchess Satine. "She can become a handful especially dealing with our maid."

"From what you describe her she sounds like she's a kid" I said thinking about Satine said.

"I'm sure Michael can handle it right? I mean after all you did want to come along on this mission" said Obi wan as he turned to me.

"Yeah I can handle my lady, so how old is she? 15, 13, 12?" I asked guessing how old this girl could be.

"She's six and if you think you can handle her then very well. We will need you to look out for her for the rest of the day and perhaps tomorrow if we find a lead on the location of deathwatch" said Dutchess Satine.

**A whole day huh…ah well at least I won't get bored.** I thought thinking this part of his mission wouldn't be a problem.

We soon arrived to the Dutchess home where we were greeted by her guards. Once we entered her home we saw some of her guards follow us. Satine ordered them to leave leaving the three of us alone.

While I looked around I saw Satine and Obi wan talking about something. My guess was they were still talking about me being in charge of this girl and if it's a wise idea for me to guard her. I decided to ask them who this girl was and why she was important.

"Hey could you please tell me Dutchess who this girl is and why she is important to you?" I asked wanting to know who this girl was.

Obi wan nodded to Satine and she sighed before telling me the truth. "Michael before I tell you let me ask you something what do you know about the whole jedi attachment?" asked Dutchess Satine.

"Well I know that the rule was made because the jedi feared that forming attachments or falling in love would lead a jedi down the dark side path" I said as I explained what the rules were.

"And how do you feel about it?" asked Dutchess Satine.

"Personally I don't know if that is true or not, I know Master Kenobi here told me all about the rules but I feel that if you allow your feelings for someone or allow your attachment to this person to control you then it would lead you down the dark path" I said as I told Dutchess Satine how I felt towards the attachment rules.

"You believe it's not true Michael? What if you fell in love with Ahsoka and you formed an attachment towards her. Would you let go of that attachment if she died or turned to the dark side" said Obi wan.

I was glad Master Kenobi didn't know about Ahsoka and me otherwise he wouldn't be asking me these questions. "She's my friend and I do care about her and losing her would be the hardest thing for me to go through" I said. "But my master told me that the person we care about never truly dies, they live on through the force and I know that if Ahsoka died she wouldn't want me to beat myself up over her death. She would want me to live on no matter what, so if something did happen to her I would try to let go. It will hurt but it's the right thing to do."

Both Satine and Obi wan smiled and knew that they could trust Michael with what they need to tell him. "Very well then Michael I guess it's time we tell you something important, but once we tell you please promise us you won't tell anyone about this no matter what" asked Dutchess Satine.

"Of course what is it?" I asked wondering what this secret was.

"The truth is Michael long ago Satine and I were once in love but then we met each other again before the war and well one thing led to another" said Obi wan as he hesitated to tell me what it was but I had an idea on what it could be.

"What did you guys get together or something? If so I don't mind master from what you told me about your past with Satine I think I had a feeling you two would be together one day" I said as I saw the looks on both Obi wan and Satine's faces making me wonder if I said something wrong. "Did I say something bad?" I asked

"No you were right on one thing we're together…but we're married" said Dutchess Satine.

I was surprised and shocked by what they said. "Wait your married? How did that…when did that….what?" I stuttered by what I heard them say.

"I'm sorry Michael, I never told the council about this nor did I tell Anakin about it because I knew it was against the rules. But we kept our relationship a secret for some time now and didn't say a word about this to anyone" said Obi wan as he explained his reason for not telling me.

"Master I'm just a little surprise by what you said, but you should know me by now master. I would have been okay with you telling me about this. I would never say a word about this to the council or to anyone else" I said.

"So you're all right with this then?" asked Dutchess Satine.

"Yes ma'am so what else aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"Well a few years ago before the war we came together one night and well one thing led to another we received a nice surprise that appeared nine months later" said Dutchess Satine.

"What did?" I asked wondering what it was.

"DADDY!" shouted a little girl as I saw a little blonde hair girl running passed me. Her skin was pale peach and her eyes were deep blue. She was wearing a pink dress and a blue flower clip on her hair.

She ran into Obi wan's arms as he lifted her up and she was hugging him with her arms around his neck. I then remembered what she said when she passed me, daddy. **Wait a minute did she call him daddy…that means.** I thought as I realized by what she meant.

"Michael, I want you to meet Jay our daughter" said Obi wan as he introduced me to his daughter Jay.

**Hope you all liked this chapter and the surprise I left in it. This chapter I would like to thank rex'sgirl the author for lending me her character Jay and this chapter idea as well. Jay is from the story called "Crimson Tears Story." So if you wish to know more about Jay and how she came to be check out her story. Please leave some reviews and take care bye.**

**Jason: How did you all like my surprise?**

**Ahsoka: This Jay girl seems familiar….have I met her before.**

**Jason: Nooooo…..not yet at least.**

**Ahsoka: Really when?**

**Jason: Why not ask rex'sgirl she knows and she could tell you. Oh wait in her story you do know the answer don't you?**

**Ahsoka: Huh?**

**Jason: I don't know forget it you'll meet her in the future now then…where's my sandwich?**

**Jay: I'm eating it it's good.**

**Jason:….You are so lucky your cute and your rex'sgirl's character otherwise you would die….here's a soda.**

**Ahsoka: Hey I'm cute too and yet when I ate your sandwich you got mad at me and threw me a soda at my head.**

**Jason: Yeah…but she's cuter goodbye everyone.**

**Jay: See you all next time.**

**Ahsoka: Whatever…I'm still cute.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine is here and I would like to thank rex'sgirl again for lending me her character Jay and for her being part of this story. Now I know that I had plan to make this story based on the show which I know some of you believe Satine and Obi wan are not together, but hey if people out there can have Ahsoka pair with Rex, Anakin, Boba, or even Ventress and change the show then I should be able to do this too so…shut up.**

**Sorry about that last comment but I hope you all understand what I mean. Plus Jay will play a big part in the future. I won't say what that is but she will and it will be good. Now then time for the disclaimer thing I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars just my oc characters. I also don't own rex'sgirl's character Jay or anything else from her story nor does she own anything of star wars or the clone wars.**

**We hope you like this chapter since it will be filled with some laughter's and a small joke. Now time for the story to begin, here it is chapter nine enjoy.**

**A day with Jay**

_Dutchess Satine's home (Michael's pov)_

I stood in the middle of the room as Master Kenobi introduced me to his daughter Jay. I looked at her and was surprise that Master Kenobi had a kid out in the galaxy and I didn't know anything about it. And neither did the masters or Anakin which was weird since he Anakin had been Obi wan's padawan for years and didn't know anything about the marriage or about the kid.

Obi wan set his daughter down then turned to me. "Jay this is Michael he is my padawan learner" said Obi wan as he introduced me to his daughter.

I snapped back and decided to meet Obi wan's daughter. "Hi there Jay nice to meet you" I said as I walked towards her to shake her hand. She backed away and hid behind her father. I could tell she was nervous and shy to meet me. Not sure why usually when I meet someone like Jay's age in the temple their not shy or nervous around me. In fact they like me when I meet them…well some of them the rest like Zach since he plays some tricks on certain jedi in the temple that makes the kids laugh.

"It's okay Jay he's not going to hurt you, he's a good friend of your father and of mine as well" said Satine as she got down and picked her daughter up. "He's the same young man who saved your mother long ago."

"The boy from your stories?" asked Jay remembering the stories her mother told her about the two boys who helped save her from the evil Almec who was once the prime minister for Mandalore.

"The very same and he is here to protect you while your father and I go out to look for deathwatch" said Obi wan as he told his daughter Satine and him were leaving.

"Awww but you just got here, can you please stay for a little longer?" whined Jay not wanting her father and mother to leave so soon.

"I'm sorry Jay but we need to go look for the deathwatch and bring them in before more people get hurt" said Satine as she explained why they needed to go.

"Don't worry Michael will be here to keep you company and will be here to make sure you safe. Once we're done we come back to spend more time with you I promise" said Obi wan promising to come back to his daughter.

"Fine" sighed Jay disappointed that her parents were leaving.

"Good now Michael please keep her safe and make sure nothing bad happens to her" said Obi wan as he turned to his padawan.

"Don't worry master I got this you two just be careful and I'll take care of little Jay" I said receiving an annoyed stare from Jay.

"Very well we should get going then" said Satine as she placed her daughter down and gave her a hug. "We'll be back as soon as we can and please behave Jay" said Satine.

"Yes mommy" said Jay as she returned the hug.

Obi wan kneeled down and gave his daughter a hug as well. "Don't cause any trouble and be nice with Michael" said Obi wan.

"Oh I will daddy I promise" said Jay promising to be good.

"Good now then we should get going then see you later then and stay safe you two" said Obi wan as he and Satine said their goodbyes.

"You guys take care as well and master may the force be with you" I said saying my goodbye to Master Kenobi and Satine.

"You too my friend take care" said Obi wan as Satine and him left the house leaving me with Jay.

"Okay Jay what do you want to do….um Jay where did you go?" I said noticing Jay was gone. "Huh fast kid…well better go find her" I said as I went looking for Jay.

_(Jay's pov)_

I ran into my room angrily and slammed the door. It was not fair at all that I had to be left with this weirdo stranger! I barely even knew him and I was left alone with him! Not fair I am six year old. S-I-X! I'm old enough to take care of myself.

"Jay you in there?" I heard Michael yelling into my room.

"I'm not in here!" I yelled back.

I heard him snort before responding. "Jay it's Michael you better get out here don't make me come in there" said Michael as he warned me to come out, well of course I had locked the door.

"Come and get me!" I shouted.

"Jay I mean it come out right now….." said Michael as he waited for Jay to respond.

"Na na nana na!" I heard Michael sighed then muttered something in a different language that I didn't understand but it sounded like something I wasn't supposed to repeat. I giggled.

"Jay get out here by the count of three or I'm coming in there! One…" uh oh….I ran and opened the door then I sat back on my bedspread.

Michael walked over towards me and looked around my room. "Nice room it's bigger than the one I had" said Michael as I could tell he was trying to act nice. I didn't bother responding I kept my mouth shut and crossed my arms over my chest pouting.

Michael sighed and knew this wasn't going to be easy. **Okay she hates me I can tell by what she is feeling and the way she is acting. Hmmmm what to do now then?** Michael thought as he tried to think of something to help keep Jay from acting this way, then an idea popped into his mind.

"Okay little one let's make a deal" said Michael as he sat down next to me.

"A deal?" I asked curious on what he had up his sleeve.

"If you promise not be obnoxious or childish for…. let's see… the time I'm here then you can have a maja fruit for breakfast" said Michael. I liked this deal. Maja fruits were one of the most sugary fruits in the universe. Sugar makes me hyper…. Heh heh heh I liked this deal.

"Okay!" I could see the relief in Michael's eyes. I wondered why…

"So Jay, what do you want to do?" asked Michael.

I thought for a moment then I knew what I wanted to do. "Maybe you could give me a piggy-back ride?" I suggested.

"Oh no no no no I don't think that-" "WHEE!" I said as I landed squarely on Michaels back.

"Jay, I really don't think that you're supposed to be doing this!" said Michael.

"No it's fine really my parents carry me all the time" I said as I held my arms around his neck.

"Well I'm not neither one of your parents. Besides, I don't think you would want to fall off accidently. A little girl like you could really get hurt if you fall to the ground" said Michael as he tried to get me off him.

"I am not little!" I snapped.

"Okay okay fine. But I'm going to let you down just the same" said Michael as I slide down his back. I was annoyed and still a little angry at my parents. Although I missed my mommy, I was very close to her. I couldn't sleep in my own room without her in hers and sometimes I couldn't even sleep alone and needed her. I don't know how I could sleep tonight. Maybe I could ask M- no. I couldn't do that. I barely knew him. I started to worry.

Michael could sense Jay was disappointed that Jay didn't get her piggyback ride. Michael knew if he was going to keep Jay under control he would need to do some of the things her parents would do for her, even if some are a bit childish. "Okay Jay I'll tell you what if you get ready for dinner then I will give you your piggyback ride what do you say?"

"Okay" said Jay as she went to her dresser to change. Michael sat up and walked out the room to get dinner ready.

_Dining hall (Michael's pov)_

I was in the kitchen making some food for Jay and I to eat. It wasn't easy to do since the ingredients they had was very different from what I was used to. But that didn't matter to me I could still make something out of this stuff. As I started making the food I began to think back about this whole day. With this one part of the day that has not only surprised me but has made me think a lot about it.

**Master Kenobi and Satine are married? And they have a six year old kid? I can't believe it I never thought Obi wan would break the rules like this. I always thought Anakin was the only one to break this rule since he's married to senator Amidala.** I thought remembering what Anakin told me about him and Padme being married during the citadel mission.

I had a lot of things go through my mind about what Obi wan did. I wasn't disappointed or mad that he broke the rule. I was a little mad that he didn't tell me, I would have kept this a secret I don't know why he didn't tell me about this.

Then again I had my own personal secrets I had yet to tell anyone about including from Ahsoka. So I guess I could understand why he was worried about telling me about it. **Still wish he said something.** I thought as I was almost done making dinner.

Once I finished I came in and saw Jay sitting on her chair waiting at the table. "Here it is dinner" I said as I walked over and gave Jay her food. I then sat down next to her and placed my food on my plate and began to eat it.

I looked over and saw she wasn't eating. "What's wrong my food isn't that bad is it?" I asked.

"No it looks good but it's just that…mommy seats where you're sitting" said Jay as she pointed to where I was sitting.

"Oh okay well I guess I'll sit on the other side then" I said as I walked over to the other side and sat down. Once I sat down Jay began to eat her dinner but as we ate I noticed it was too quiet in the room and I hated it. So I decided if I was going to get on this girls good side and have her like me I decided to break the tension.

"So Jay could you tell me a bit about yourself" I asked.

"Why?" asked Jay with a confuse look on her face.

"You know to get to know each other, I know we got off on the wrong side of the foot earlier but I'm sure once we get to know each other it will turn out okay" I said as I explained why I wanted to talk.

"Oh okay well I'm six years old, I like the color purple, I don't like my hair being brushed, and hate taking baths" said Jay as she explained to me her likes and dislikes.

The last two dislikes she mentioned made me laugh a bit. "You don't like get your hair brushed or taking a bath?" I asked.

"Only if mommy or daddy help me take a bath and sometimes I would let them brush my hair" said Jay. "Okay your turn, tell me about yourself."

"Well I don't know where I was born but I do know where I lived. I lived on a planet called Kiros and I lived there for almost eleven years. I like sleeping and my favorite color was green but now is blue. I don't like this war and the people behind it" I said as I finished telling her about myself.

"Why do you like blue now?" asked Jay.

"Well I like it because it reminds me someone I know. Someone very important to me" I said as I explained why I liked blue without telling Jay who it was.

"Who is it? Is it a girl? Do you like her like my daddy likes mommy? Why didn't she come with you?" said Jay as she bombarded me with so many questions.

"Whoa there with the questions, I'll answer a few of them. First of all the person is a girl, her name I won't tell you. I like her like a friend. And she didn't come with me on the mission because she was on a different mission" I said as I told Jay about my friend.

"Aha you do like her. You like her you like her you like her" said Jay as she continued repeating the same thing over and over.

"That's enough Jay now finish your dinner so we can get you ready for bed" I said as I continued eating.

_Evening (Jay's pov)_

It was almost time for bed and I was scared. Once we finished dinner Michael took my plate and his to clean then he send me to my room to get ready for bed. So I figured that spending a lot of time getting ready for bed would solve that problem.

Soon Michael came in to my room and was carrying something behind his back as he approached me. "Jay I have something for you" said Michael.

"What is it? Do you have a present for me?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, something close to it." He said. His eyes had the look of excitement in them. "Just turn around and I'll give it to you" I nodded thinking this was a weird surprise.

I then felt something go through my hair. "Is that a- AHH IT'S A BRUSH!"I shrieked and ran down the hall away from my room.

"Get back here Jay!" I heard Michael's footsteps not far behind mine.

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT THAT IN MY HAIR! IT'S FINE THE WAY IT IS!" I yelled as I continued running.

"Don't get all mad at me yet Jay there's still a bath waiting for you" said Michael as he continued running after me and was catching up.

I groaned there was no way anyone except mom or dad could get me to take a bath. I hated baths, I hated getting clean, and I hated my hair being brushed.

Then, not on purpose I ran into the bathroom. I scrambled for the lock, but it was too late. Michael opened it with the force and came in.

"Okay" he said clapping his hands and trying to catch his breath. "You in the bath now" said Michael as he pointed to the tub.

I knew not to mess around, but I didn't want to go to bed. "But Michael, I-"

"No buts, Jay you need to get in or is there something you're scared of?" said Michael who seemed suspicious for why I didn't want to go to sleep.

"No there's nothing! I'm just….hungry yep I'm really hungry" I said trying to my best to lie but I knew I had failed.

"We ate not 20 minutes ago! Stop stalling and _get in._" said Michael as he turned around to let me undress, I groaned and grudgingly took my dress off.

The bath was too hot but when I complained, Michael just ignored me, knowing that I was stalling or wanting to get out. Once I was done I finally got out Michael gave me a towel and he had carefully washed and dried my hair. I could tell he was carefully drying me and didn't want to hurt me. It felt nice what he was doing but then I saw him grab the brush and I soon regretted doing what he said.

"No. I have been saying no for a long time and I don't want to say no again!" I yelled about my hair.

"Sorry Jay. We have to do this either it's now or in the mor-" "MORNING! Yess! Now I don't have to get my hair brushed right now!" I said in joy. Michael sighed.

"You really don't get it do you." Michael said.

"Get what?" I asked a little weirded out.

Michael face palmed. "Never mind we can brush your hair in the morning. Let's just get you to bed." I shook my head.

"And why ever not?" asked Michael as began to get crossed.

"Because I'm scared" I said in such a quiet voice that I barely heard myself. But Michael heard me.

"Is that why you have been difficult?" asked Michael.

I nodded slowly. "I miss my parents more than anything in the galaxy. I really never had been separated from mommy, so this was a huge adjustment. I don't like it at all" I said as I kept my head down.

I heard Michael sighed then he got down to face me. "I know how you feel Jay I felt the same with my parents. I couldn't sleep without either one being with me" said Michael as he told me about his past.

"Really?" I asked wondering if he was telling the truth or not.

"Yep, when they passed away it was hard for me to sleep alone. It felt weird and I didn't like it either. But in the end I was able to get through it because I wasn't alone, I had my brother and we looked out for each other" said Michael.

"But I don't have a brother I'm all alone" I said.

Michael sighed and knew what he had to do. "Well, I guess-" he stopped mid thought.

"What?" I asked.

"I dunno but if you would feel comfortable sleeping with me then I guess you could for tonight" said Michael as he suggested for him to stay with me for the night.

I jumped up and I hugged him. At first I could tell Michael was surprised, but then he hugged back as he carried me to bed.

_Later that night_

Michael was a great story teller. He told me stories of his heroics and bravery. He told me that some things on the other side of the galaxy were like the stuff from nightmares. It scared me, but it also mesmerized me.

Including on one of his stories involving three people one called the son, daughter, and father. Michael told how he and his friends fought the evil son and how he saved his friend who I assumed was the girl he liked from the son. I was sad to hear the father died, but was happy when Michael told me he found peace in the end, whatever that meant.

He even told me about his friends Zachary who I liked because he sounded like a lot of fun. Ahsoka who also seemed like a lot of fun and sounded nice and someone I wouldn't mind meeting one day. Then there was Barriss who didn't sound like a fun person but did sound like a good friend.

It was cold that night, but I wasn't cold at all. Michael tucked me in and slept next to me. Michael wrapped his arms around me until I went to sleep. He was so warm and I was so happy. I missed mommy and daddy, but with Michael here, it was almost as good. I didn't like him at first but now I was glad he was here. He was like the brother I never had but wanted. I was happy and I dozed off to sleep.

_Dream_

_It was very blurred. The only things I could see were the ground and the sky. No details, just sounds. I heard birds then I heard the sounds that taunting made. Them being my favorite animal, I liked their sounds. Then I heard the most spine tingling sound I had ever heard in my life. I recognized it as… MOMS! But where was she? Everything had just gotten blurrier. So blurry, I could hardly see at all. I then I felt something warm fall on to my head. I looked up, and saw the most terrifying creature I had ever seen. And locked in its jaws, was mommy. _

_Present_

"AHH!" I woke screaming. Michael was already up. He had probably sensed my dream and had gotten up.

"Jay are you okay what's wrong?" asked Michael as he grasped my shoulder. I looked out the window and saw it was morning.

"I had a bad dream, I saw a scary monster and in its teeth it had my mo…" I stopped as a couple of tears rolled down my cheek. I couldn't help not cry, that was a scary dream and it felt so real.

Michael grabbed me then he began to hug me. "It's okay Jay, it was just a dream it wasn't real" said Michael as he tried to comfort me. He then let go of me and looked at me. "Everything will be fine I promise nothing bad will happen to your mommy, daddy, or you."

"You promise?" I asked as I wiped the tears from my eye.

"Yes I promise now come on. Lest go get that maja fruit I promised you and speaking of promises I think I also owe a certain someone a piggyback. Hmmm now who did I promise a piggyback to again?" asked Michael.

"Me!" I shouted as I got on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"That's right now then let's get you your breakfast" said Michael as he carried me to the kitchen to get something to eat.

_Kitchen (Michael's pov)_

I carried Jay into the kitchen and sat her down on her chair. I got her plate out and went into the kitchen to get her maja fruit. As I was came back and gave her fruit to her I went back into the kitchen to get myself another fruit when something made me worried. I could tell Jay was not okay when she had her nightmare. I knew it was just a nightmare but I also needed to keep an eye out to make sure she doesn't have another nightmare. Not only to keep her from being sad and scared but also if she was Obi wan's kid that means she must be strong with the force like him.

I took out my communicator and contacted Master Kenobi to be sure on something. "Master you there it's me Michael" I said as I waited for Obi wan to respond.

"I'm here Michael what's wrong?" asked Obi wan. "Is Jay okay?"

"She's fine she just had a nightmare this morning and I was able to calm her down" I said as I explained what happened.

"What kind of nightmare?" asked Obi wan as he sounded concern for his daughter and the nightmare she had.

"She said she saw a scary monster and it it's mouth had…I think she was going to say her mother Satine" I said guessing that was what she was going to say.

"I see well I'm glad you were there to calm her down. Thank you Michael I knew I could count on you" said Obi wan who was worried but relief that his daughter was okay.

"Master I got to ask you something. In all the time Jay has grown up with her mother why didn't Satine mentioned her to the other people of Mandalore or why didn't you bring her to the jedi temple when she reached the proper age to train her" I asked wondering why Master Kenobi or Satine did any of the things I mentioned.

"It's complicated Michael, I didn't want to risk the council finding out because I was worried they wouldn't accept Jay not to mention I was worried this war would not be good for her" said Obi wan. "And the reason for Satine not mentioning it is because they would ask who the father was and if our enemies found out about her including the separatist they would use her against us or worse turn her to the dark side."

"I see well those are some pretty good reasons…so that's why you left me with her. Because you're afraid if deathwatch finds out about her they could use her against Satine and would hurt her to get revenge on you right?" I asked thinking that was the reason why he left me with her.

"Yes, please keep her safe and make sure nothing happens to her" said Obi wan.

"I understand master…I got three more questions. One have you guys found any lead on those deathwatch guys? Two has Jay shown any signs of using the force that I should be aware of? And three why didn't you tell me the truth about her and your marriage?" I asked.

"[Sigh] the first one no we haven't found anything but I get the feeling we're close on finding them. Two none that I'm aware of but I'll ask Satine, I wouldn't worry about it though Michael I haven't taught her how to use the force and I doubt she knows how to use it. And three…that I will answer after our mission is done" said Obi wan.

"Fine" I said as I took a bite out of the maja fruit.

"Um Michael what are you eating?" asked Obi wan.

"Maja fruit I gave one to Jay. I told her she could have one if she was good all day why?" I asked as I could feel the sugary fruit in my mouth which was soooo good.

"Well Michael it's just that Satine doesn't give Jay anything sugary because Jay tends to get a little…hyperactive. Eating maja fruit would put her in one that could cause her to go out of control" said Obi wan as he worried about how his daughter will be like in that form.

I placed the fruit down slowly then swallowed the piece of fruit in my mouth. "Could you hold on to that for just one second?" I said as I ran into the dining hall and saw Jay was running around the table very fast and was talking so fast I couldn't understand her.

She saw me then spoke in something I didn't think was English before she ran off out of the dining hall. "Um master I'm going to have to call you back, it seems I got a speedy little kid to capture" I said as I ran off after Jay. **Well this day couldn't possibly get any worst now can it?**

_Outside the house_

Meanwhile a lone figure was looking at the house through his binoculars as he inspected the area and saw some of the guards around the house. "Sir I found the home of Dutchess Satine and I believe that the target is inside the house" said the figure as he contacted his boss through his wrist com.

"Good bring me the girl and if anyone stands in your way kill them" said the man through the wrist com.

"Yes sir" said the figure as he took out a small rifle blaster and headed down to the house along with several other men.

**Chapter nine is done, poor Michael now he has to deal with a hyperactive girl who is on a sugar rampage. Hope you all liked this chapter and I assure you all the next one will be up soon. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Goodbye for now and see you all next time bye.**

**Jason: How is everyone doing?**

**Zach: Jay stole my sandwich and turned my clothes purple.**

**Ahsoka: I like her anyone who pisses Zach off is okay in my list.**

**Zach: Oh really well then I hope you don't mind when she does something to you in the future.**

**Ahsoka: What is he talking about? What is everyone talking about? Ever since Jay came to the story whenever I show up eating in the cafeteria in the jedi temple I hear people snickering and laughing behind my back.**

**Jason: I don't know what you mean.**

**Ahsoka: You know something now what is it?**

**Jason: You will know in time my dear, goodbye for now and see you all next time.**

**Zach: [Snickering]**

**Ahsoka: That's it where is this Rex'sgirl I want some answers?**

**Zach: Sure she is in downtown actually using the library if you go now you can catch her before she signs off.**

**Ahsoka: Oh I think I will thanks Zach.**

**Ahsoka ran out the room.**

**Jason: Um Zach you realize she's not in downtown.**

**Zach: I know but she doesn't know that does she?**

**Jason: Well you're going to die when she comes back.**

**Zach: I know but it was worth it. Victory is mine…bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten is here and so is the final three part chapter of Jay. Hope everyone has enjoyed these three part chapters, it seems that is all I have been doing for the sequel…make three part chapters. I actually don't mind doing them since I haven't heard anyone complain about them. In fact many like them which is okay with me thank you all for the reviews. **

**Now then time for the disclaimer I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars just my oc characters. I don't own also rex'sgirl's character Jay nor does she own anything of star wars or the clone wars series only her oc character. Now here we go chapter ten enjoy.**

**Keeping a promise**

_Mandalore palace_

Duchess Satine and Obi wan Kenobi were in the palace trying to find the location of deathwatch and have been trying to come up with some ideas to keep the people of Mandalore from listen to deathwatch. So far the plan with the people was working but looking for deathwatch proved to be a bit more difficult.

They were able to show the people of Mandalore that there is no longer any kind of corruption in their government and should not listen to the lies of deathwatch. But they haven't been able to locate where deathwatch is hiding. They looked near the mines where they last encountered deathwatch but found no trace of them. This disappointed Dutchess Satine who had hoped to bring deathwatch to justice for their crimes and no longer would worry for her daughter's safety.

"Well I guess I was wrong, I had thought with you being here we would be able to draw them out. But I see that maybe I was wrong" said Satine disappointed that they didn't find anything of deathwatch.

"We'll find them Satine one thing about these criminals is that they won't stay hidden long. They'll come out eventually, I just hope it's before I leave" said Obi wan remembering the dead line he had before he had to leave. He has two more days before he has to return to the war.

"Perhaps I should handle deathwatch and we use the time we have to spend with each other and our daughter" said Satine. "Once we have the people back on our side deathwatch will disappear again."

"No, know them they won't stop even if we stop them now they will return and try to harm you. Or worse they could try to harm Jay" said Obi wan not wanting anything to happen to his wife or daughter.

"Speaking of our daughter how is she doing? Is she behaving well with Michael?" asked Satine.

"So far yes but when he called me he told me he gave her some maja fruit" said Obi wan.

"Oh dear that is not good, you did tell him she can be a bit hyperactive when she eats too much sugar right?" asked Satine worried what will happen.

"I did but by then it was too late, don't worry I'm sure Michael can handle it now then let's continue and find another way to find the deathwatch" said Obi wan who knew his padawan can handle Jay. At least in his mind he thinks he can handle her.

_Duchess Satine's home (Michael's pov)_

I was running around the house trying to catch the little speed demon Jay. I regretted giving her the fruit but another part of me thinks this was a good thing. I hadn't gotten my morning workout and Jay running provided me with the workout I needed. But still even with the workout I needed to stop Jay otherwise she might get hurt.

"Jay get back here right now!" I shouted trying to stop Jay.

Jay didn't respond she stopped for a moment till I was halfway from her then she spoke really fast. "Let'…" said Jay really fast as she ran off again this time really fast.

"Damn for such a small little girl she can sure run fast…I wonder where she got that from" I wondered before going after her.

It took me a while till I finally caught up with Jay. I saw Jay running into her room and I decided to end this now. I decided to lure her out by tricking her.

I ran back to the kitchen and found what I needed. I came back and placed a plate with a small fruit in the middle of the hall and waited for her to show up. "Oh Jay I have another maja fruit for ya come and get it" I said as Jay ran out of her room and saw the fruit she grabbed it and ate it really fast.

Then a few seconds after she ate the fruit she fell to the floor. I went over and lifted her up. **Heh that was easy just needed some sleeping pill, placed it in her food, and it will knock her out fast. **I thought as I took Jay to her room and I set her down on her bed. It was still early in the morning and I thought she would use a little more sleep.

I tucked her in and I sat down on her bed wiping her hair from her face. This wasn't the first time I took care of someone Jay's age. While I had no missions and Master Kenobi was busy I would help the younglings with whatever they needed. Either with their training, lecture, or helping the new ones adjusts to the temple life.

Some were younger than Jay and were always shy. But when I got to them I helped them get adjusted to the new temple life. I remember one time when Senator Amidala came by and saw me handling some of the kids. She walked up to me after I finished helping them and told me I was great with kids. I nodded then she said something else that surprised me. She told me if I would consider having one with Ahsoka. That surprised me because I had never thought about having kids since I was a jedi. I would remember the vision I saw with the older Ahsoka and the two kids and think maybe I wouldn't mind having kids. But I knew we couldn't because of the rules and because I don't think Ahsoka or I were ready to be parents.

Despite what Padme told me I didn't let it affect me handling the kids which was always easy for me to do than battle against a giant cybernetic jedi killer. Taking care of Jay though was indeed a challenge since I never took care of a kid like her. She can be sarcastic, a handful, and eating sugar can make her a speed demon. But despite all of that she can be a sweet little girl, though she doesn't act like one. It wasn't a bad thing, it was a good thing. That's what makes her one of a kind and there is nothing wrong with that.

I was happy for Master Kenobi he had a wife and a daughter. It made me think of my future with Ahsoka, especially since Mortis. When I was fighting the son something happened down in that crater. I don't remember much but I did indeed remember seeing an older version of Ahsoka and saw her holding two children. One was a Togruta girl and the other a human boy. Remembering that made me think if Master Kenobi could have a family and not let it turn him to the dark side. Then not only are the rules wrong but maybe one day I could have that future with Ahsoka then.

As I closed my eyes to remember the image I saw I felt a disturbance in the force. I felt something was wrong. I checked on Jay and saw she was still asleep so I gently got off her bed and to check what it was I was feeling. I closed Jay's door and went to investigate. I got to the hall of the house and I soon the feeling I sensed began to feel more threatening. I decided to go check on the guards when I carefully open the door and saw some one of them was on the ground as was the other. When I opened the door more I heard a shot being fired and closed it quickly just as a blaster was shot at the door.

I activated my lightsaber and blocked the blasters that got through the door and got away from the windows and doors. Once the blasters stopped I tried sensing through the force where the shooter was and if there were any more. My questions were answered when two men wearing armor came in. Their helmets looked like clone helmets but I recognize the armor to be the same as the deathwatch Master Kenobi showed me.

"Hands up, Jedi" said one of the deathwatch warriors.

"Okay hands up then" I said as I put my lightsaber away and used the force to lift them up and threw them towards the wall. Once they were down I saw three more come in and opened fire on me. I blocked them with my lightsaber as they charged at me with their jet packs. Some guards came in from the back and helped me stop the deathwatch men. I jumped over the deathwatch men and cut off two of the jet packs. The other one was taken out by the guards and they restrained him. I saw a few more come in and knew this was going to be a more difficult morning than he thought.

Unbeknownst to Michael two of the deathwatch members came from the upper window. One kept hidden and took out a sniper blaster while the other went to complete his objective.

_Jay's room (Jay's pov)_

I soon began to open my eyes and closed them again. I sat up and saw I was in my bed. I wondered how I got here till I heard some loud noises coming from outside. I slowly got off my bed and opened it slowly. I looked out and heard some yelling then a blaster shot. I quickly closed my door and ran under my bed.

I was scared and I was worried. I didn't know what was going on and I wished my mommy and daddy were here. I wished they were here with me. I then heard someone coming and I thought it was Michael but then for some reason I could sense it wasn't Michael. This person felt like a bad person and I didn't like it. When the door opened I saw a man wearing the same armor my mommy told me about that belonged to the deathwatch people.

He came in looking for someone who I assumed was looking for me. So I waited till he was away from the door before I ran towards the door. But instead he walked towards to my bed and he knew I was under there.

"Come out of there, you little brat" said the man as he reached down to grab me. As he did I grabbed his hand and I bite down hard causing the man to pull me out of the bed. Once I was out of the bed I ran out of the room while the man tried to grab me but I was fast enough to get away.

I ran down the hall towards the source of the sound to look for Michael. When I got to where the fighting was and I saw Michael fighting. It was cool seeing him fight since I never saw a real fight before and he looked pretty awesome beating up the deathwatch people.

But then I looked over nearby and saw someone aiming his gun at Michael. But Michael didn't look like he saw the man aiming at him. The man aimed his gun and was about to fire, I needed to stop him. "MICHAEL LOOK OUT!" I shouted.

Michael looked over in time and blocked the blaster of the guy and returned them back killing the man. I was happy Michael was okay till the man who came looking for me grabbed me from behind.

"JAY!" shouted Michael as he ran over and got to where I was till the man pointed his gun at my head.

"One move and she dies" said the man as I felt the gun on my head. I was scared and I was very close to crying. "Drop your weapon or else."

"Let her go now!" demanded Michael.

The man pushed his gun on my head further hurting me. "Drop your lightsaber or she will die" said the man as he cocked his gun.

Michael knew he had a choice to make either lowered his lightsaber and risked getting shot. Or risk Jay getting killed. Michael knew what he had to do he turned off his lightsaber and threw it towards the man.

"Heh stupid Jedi" said the man as he turned his blaster from my head and shot Michael.

"MICHAEL NOOOO!" I shouted as I was stunned and shocked that Michael got shot. I tried to break free but the man had a tight grip around me.

"Hold still you little brat or else I'll…" I then kicked the man in the groan, grabbed Michael's lightsaber and ran towards Michael.

"Michael please wake up please!" I begged as I could feel tears falling down my face. Michael wasn't moving or was breathing. "Please wake up don't go" I said as I placed my head on his chest crying.

I heard the man getting up and walked towards me. I could tell he was mad and was going to hurt me. "You stupid brat now you're going to pay for that" said the man as he walked towards me and aimed his gun at me. I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen till I heard something humming near me.

I felt and arm that was over my neck and I saw Michael was alive. I looked over and saw him using his lightsaber stopping the man but did not kill him. Once Michael turned off his lightsaber the man fell backwards and Michael sighed in relief.

"Your okay your okay your okay your okay" I said happy that Michael was alive and I hugged him hard till Michael stopped me.

"Easy Jay I got shot you know" said Michael as he got up and I saw where he was shot. On his left shoulder and I soon felt sad again that he got hurt. "Hey what's wrong I'm alive I'm okay" said Michael as he tried to make me feel better.

"No you're not your hurt and it's my fault" I said as I continued to cry. "You must hate me for getting you hurt."

I felt Michael's arm going around me and he pulled me in for a hug. "Jay I don't blame nor do I hate you. In fact I should be thanking you if you didn't warn me about the shooter I would have been dead" said Michael who didn't seem mad at me.

"Bu-but you still got hu-hurt because of me" I said wondering why Michael wasn't mad at me. "How come you're not mad at me?"

"Because not of this was your fault, it's not the first time I took a shot for someone and I know it won't be my last" said Michael as he sat up and tried to get up. I wiped my tears and helped Michael stand up. "Jay it's my job as a Jedi to protect people and I gave your father my word I would keep you safe no matter what. And Jay when I keep my word I keep it no matter what…that and it's what big brothers do right?" said Michael as he smiled at me.

I smiled back and could tell Michael wasn't mad at me and it made me feel happy. I gave Michael another hug this time softly as I felt him return the hug. "Thank you…big brother" I said thanking Michael.

We then heard and saw some of the guards coming up as they went to check on Michael's wound and if I had any as well. "You all right sir?" asked one of the guards.

"Yeah I'm fine contact Duchess Satine and Master Kenobi tell them to get up here quickly. And also take any of the men who aren't dead into their holding cells. I have a feeling my master will want to have a word with them" ordered Michael as the guards grabbed the wounded deathwatch men and dragged them out of my house.

"Anything else sir?" asked the guard.

"Yeah mind getting me some medical attention too?" asked Michael as he lifted me up with one arm. The guard nodded and went off to get Michael some medical help.

"Um Michael if your hurt you don't have to carry me. I think I might be heavy…." I said worried I was going to hurt Michael.

"It's okay now then let's go" said Michael as we headed to get him some medical attention and wait for mommy and daddy to come home.

_(Michael's pov)_

I was looking out the window of my room in Duchess Satine's home after recovering from my injury. After the incident Obi wan and Satine returned and were relieved that their daughter was safe and that I was okay too. Obi wan interrogated the men who we captured and he was able to find the location on some of the deathwatch members. They didn't capture all of them but they were able to stop one of the attacks they had planned a few weeks from then.

Duchess Satine and Master Kenobi thanked me for what I did and Obi wan was proud of me for taking care of his daughter and keeping her safe. I was glad to have helped him, this was a great experience for me and it helped me also understand what it would be like to have a child one day. I hope to one day have a child with Ahsoka like I saw on Mortis. I hope by then the war will be done and Ahsoka would be okay with the idea of having a child.

After I cleared from my wound which would keep me out of the fighting for a two days Master Kenobi told me were returning to Coruscant today. I had got all my things ready and I headed down to where Master Kenobi was saying goodbye to Duchess Satine and his daughter Jay.

While I rested Jay came by to see me. We didn't play any games but she did want to talk to me which was fine with me. I told her some stories and at times she would fall asleep and stay with me. Satine and Obi wan I knew saw this and were happy Jay had someone to talk to besides them. I didn't mind since I did consider Jay like a little sister and she considered me like an older brother.

I got down the stairs and walked up to Dutchess Satine. "Duchess Satine I guess this is goodbye for now huh?" I said as I bowed my head to her.

"People who are my guest or are company would bow their heads" said Satine as she approached me. Then she surprised me by giving me a hug which was indeed a shock. "But saving my daughter and keeping her safe makes you part of this family Michael" said Satine as she released the hug.

"Family?" I asked confused by what she meant.

"Jay told us you took care of her in the night and how you helped her with her nightmare. She considers you like an older brother Michael and we're happy you were here to keep her safe and happy" said Obi wan.

"I see thanks" I said when I felt Jay tucking on my robe. "What's wrong Jay?" I asked.

Jay didn't say anything but I could tell she was sad by something. "Hey what's wrong? Why are you sad?" I asked as I kneeled down to face her.

"Do you two have to go? Can't you both stay for a little longer?" asked Jay who was sad that Obi wan and I were leaving. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Jay but we have to get back to work. But we promise we will come back to visit as soon as we can" said Obi wan.

"Promise?" asked Jay who seemed to lighten up a bit by what her father said.

"We promise Jay and remember what I told you about me keeping promises?" I said.

Jay remembered and nodded.

"Listen I want to give you something here" I said as I took out a small white crystal. "This crystal is a special one because my mother gave it to me years ago. It's special because it changes color to the way the one who holds it feels."

Jay took the crystal and it soon changed color. "Wow this is so great, thank you, Michael" said Jay who seemed excited as the crystal changed colors again.

"That's a very special crystal Jay take care of it okay?" I asked, Jay nodded and she jumped up and gave me a big hug.

I returned the hug despite my shoulder still hurting. Once I was done Jay went to her dad and gave him a bigger hug. Once we finished we said our goodbyes and left towards home.

As we headed towards our ship I remembered something I wanted to ask Master Kenobi. "Master by the way about my third question now that the mission is over mind telling me the truth?" I asked remembering my third question.

"Ah yes I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't understand and were ready for me to tell you about this. But after what you went through this year and for what you did for Jay. Well I was wrong and I should have trusted you more and have told you the truth" said Obi wan as we headed towards our ride to the platform.

"Really so you trust me now right?" I asked thinking now would be a good time to tell him.

"Yes I do and I promise you I will try trusting you more" said Obi wan.

I thought for a moment and was glad Obi wan trusts me more now than ever before. Which was good to me but I needed to know one thing before I could tell him what I needed to say to him. "Well first of all since I'm keeping your secret with my word now that means if I ask you to do the same you would do it right?" I asked.

"I suppose that's fair yes what is it?" asked Obi wan as we arrived to the landing port.

"Well the thing is I may understand your secrecy because I'm going through something like that myself" I said as we headed towards the ship and up the ramp.

"Michael what do you mean?" asked Obi wan as we stopped halfway up the ramp.

"Okay well the thing is I'm actually in a relationship myself…..with Ahsoka" I said as I walked up the ramp.

"What Michael you and Ahsoka when and how?" asked Obi wan shocked that his padawan broke the rules as well. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" asked Obi wan who seemed a bit mad.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place about your relationship?" I asked as we went back and forth between our argument all the way back home.

_Jedi temple _

We came back home after a long trip. During our time getting back Obi wan calmed down a bit and decided he would keep the relationship Ahsoka and I had a secret. But he did make me promise if I was having any trouble to come to him. Which I did and I told him if he goes to visit his wife to take me with him since I know if I don't go little Jay may get mad at me and as her older brother I couldn't let that happen.

Once we came down Obi wan went to talk to the council and I went to my room to put my things away. When I got to my room I opened the door and felt someone approaching me from behind. I turned around and was greeted by Ahsoka as she tackled me inside my room with the door closing and she was on top of me kissing me deeply.

I returned the kiss and we stayed that way for a few minutes before stopping to catch our breaths. "Wow that is some welcome home hello" I said as Ahsoka smiled as she got up and helped me up as well.

"I missed you where have you been?" asked Ahsoka who seemed happy I was back. More than usual it seemed.

"I was on a mission with Master Kenobi" I said as I went to put my bag away.

"A mission where?" asked Ahsoka curious on where I went.

"It's a long story one I cannot tell you because I made a promise. And you know me when it comes to promises" I said as Ahsoka walked towards me as we were face to face.

"Yeah I do" said Ahsoka as she kissed me again. I returned the kiss and I lifted Ahsoka up with her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck as I walked towards the bed before settling her down.

We stopped the kiss again and this time we just stared into each other's eye. I loved those beautiful blue eyes I always seemed to get lost in them when I realized she lifted herself up and kept her arms around my neck pulling me in for a hug. "Wow you really missed you huh?" I asked surprise Ahsoka was into this more than usual.

"Of course I did after what I went through the first thing I wanted to do was come see you" said Ahsoka as I shifted till I was on the bed and she was on top of me.

"Yeah by the way about your mission how did it go?" I asked.

"Hmmm I'll tell you about it later right now let's just enjoy the time we have together" said Ahsoka as she leaned forward and kissed me again. I didn't know what happened on her mission but I didn't care, I was home again and was with my beautiful angel whatever happened I will know about it later.

**Chapter ten is done and it make me sad to say that this will be the last time we see Jay….well for now at least. She will return for those who have read rex'sgirl's story of the 'Crimson Tears Story'. You'll see her again and you will like what happens when she sees Michael again.**

**Now then please leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought of this chapter and the three part chapters involving Jay. Good bye for now and see you all next time bye.**

**Ahsoka: I finally know where she is from and I read the story.**

**Jason: All right who told you about it?**

**Z: I may have drop the ball on that one my friend. But in my defense I did it because you didn't ask me about this idea and you listen to a 13 year old kid.**

**Jason: First it wasn't her idea I asked her if I could borrow her character and I gave her some ideas on what I wanted to do.**

**Z: That is no excuse she is from Oregon and I don't like people from there.**

**Jason: Why not?**

**Z: Because they think they're better than us Americans, always talking in their French accent, think their health care is better than ours, and think they're so cool because guys like Chris Jericho, Edge, Christian, and Bret Hart all came from that place.**

**Jason:…um dude first of all I wasn't born here in the US I was born in Mexico. And second I think you're talking about Canada. Oregon is north east of the US and it's near California.**

**Ahsoka: You're Mexican I thought you were from the US?**

**Jason: Nope so I'm Mexican big whoop wanna fight about it.**

**Z: Wait its Canada? Why didn't anyone tell me?**

**Ahsoka: Some of us assumed you knew didn't you graduate from high school?**

**Z: Yeah but I never paid attention to my teachers. Plus I cheated on some tests.**

**Jason: One of them wouldn't happen to be the TAKS test right?**

**Z: Yeah why?**

**Ten men in black wearing dark shades came in and surrounded Z.**

**Unknown: Sir we need you to come with us.**

**Z:…[Z jumped and flew out of the building.]**

**Ahsoka: Did he fly?**

**Jason: Yep he did oh well goodbye for now everyone and take care.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven is here and we are closing in on the end of the sequel. I am sooooooooooo sorry for taking so long to update I had been busy with studying for my finals in college and I had been busy getting all my work done for this semester. Which I hope I get a good grade for all the work I did.**

**Thank you for being patient and for all the readers for the reviews you had left for this story and for the hits I have received from the story. I am glad there are many people who like this sequel and I promise I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Now this chapter will take place a week after the last episode of season three. Now again the reason I didn't do a chapter on those two episodes is because I couldn't come up with some good ways for it to work. Plus my friend thought that we have done plenty of chapters involving episodes so I am trying to do some chapters without involving the episodes.**

**But I promise the way this story will end will be just as good as the first one. Now time for the whole disclaimer thing I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars series just my oc characters. Now then on with chapter eleven enjoy.**

**Trip to Hoth**

_Jedi Temple (Michael's pov)_

I was in the training room practicing against a practice droid. I was practicing fighting the droid using hand to hand combat instead of using my lightsaber. So far I had the droid only use defensive and counter moves so I could be ready to face an enemy in case I didn't have my lightsaber. Not that I needed to of course since Zach and I practice this way with Master Ziva on Kiros. But lately I have been feeling as if I have been relying on my lightsaber more than my other skills which was something I couldn't allow to happen.

When I came back to the temple after protecting Master Kenobi's daughter Jay from deathwatch and keeping Master Kenobi's secret safe. I decided to spend some time with Ahsoka who told me about what happened on Felucia and how she was kidnapped by the Trandoshans. I was a bit mad that she was taken. But I was relief that she made back safe and sound. Not only that surviving days on that planet while being hunted shows her skills have gone better than before. Plus brining back some survivors and making friends with a wookie who I hoped to meet again one day.

Anyways after she told me what happened and how she was able to defeat the leader of the Trandoshans without her lightsaber. I realized that most of my fights I have relied on my lightsaber more than my other fighting skills. So after I healed I got back to training and began to push myself a little more than usual. So far my training right now has been going well, the droid was able to block most of my moves but I was able to hit a couple to the head and chest. Finally I saw my opening, I kicked and as it blocked it I lifted my other leg and kicked the droid. Once it backed up I rushed in and began to punch it in the gut then a swift upper cut to the head taking it out allowing me to win the fight.

I looked down and was satisfied with my win. I went to get my towel when I heard someone clapping behind me. I looked over and saw Anakin walking in and seemed impressive with my win. "Nice job Michael impressive work" said Anakin.

"Thanks Skywalker where have you been? I haven't seen your or Ahsoka around since yesterday" I said remembering that Anakin and Ahsoka were missing from the temple.

"Ahsoka and I went to check an informant who may have known something about a separatist weapon they are building in the Hoth system" said Anakin as he told me where Ahsoka and him have been.

"Zach's there right? Have you heard from him I haven't heard anything from him since I got back to the temple?" I asked concern for Zach since I haven't heard from him for a week now.

"From what I heard Barriss and him are pushing the enemy back and have been busy trying to gain reinforcements which are why I am here" said Anakin. "The council has decided to send you and Ahsoka to assist them."

"Aren't you or Master Kenobi coming on this mission?" I asked.

"Actually Obi wan and I are a going to be send to assist our forces with an attack on Bespin. Once we're done of course we will come and assist you" said Anakin.

"I see well when do we leave then?" I asked wondering when we would leave.

"Tomorrow so I suggest you wear something warm because where you're going is going to be colder than Rhen Var and I wouldn't try anything with Ahsoka when you go to bed" said Anakin

"Anakin for the last time we haven't done or thought of doing anything like that. Okay granted Ahsoka and I have thought about it a little but we know that we're not ready to try it especially with the war going on" I said angrily at Anakin knowing what he meant. Since he found out about Ahsoka and me he has warned us not to go beyond our love because there is a risk something could happen, aka knocking someone up with a baby.

"I'm just being precautions I can tell Zach is trying with Barriss and I don't want you two to try it since you're too young" said Anakin as he told me why he keeps bringing it up.

"Well unlike Zach I can control my urges and I know Ahsoka can too. So don't worry about it" I said. "Besides you too should be careful as well with Padme and don't tell me you and her haven't done it yet. I have known you long enough to know your lying."

"Hey first of all Padme and I _are_ very careful and second how did you know about that?" asked Anakin.

"I overheard you two doing it when Zach hid my lightsaber in Padme's place. I really hope you two were using protection" I said smirking at Anakin who seemed embarrassed.

"Why you little-" "Don't worry Anakin I didn't say a word to anyone about this just promise me you two will be careful. If you do get her pregnant then the council might find out about you two and then you will be in trouble" I said interrupting Anakin who sighed and understood what I was saying.

"Fine just remember what I said and good luck on your mission. And also keep an eye on snips I don't want her to get kidnapped like list time" said Anakin not wanting a repeat of what happened before.

"You have my word master I won't let anything happen to her" I said also not wanting Ahsoka to get captured like last time. Anakin nodded and headed out the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

**Huh I better get packing then.** I thought as I headed to my room to get my things ready. When I got to my room I saw Ahsoka waiting outside my door. "Ahsoka what are you doing here?" I asked curious on what Ahsoka was doing outside my door.

"I wanted to tell you that we we're going on a mission tomorrow. Master Skywalker told me we were going to the planet Hoth to assist Zach and Barriss" said Ahsoka as she explained what she was doing outside my room.

"I know Anakin told me and I cannot wait to leave. It's been a while since I've been in a fight" I said sounding anxious I was getting a chance to go into the fight again.

"I would think your time on Mandalore fighting Deathwatch would be enough" said Ahsoka who smiled seeing Michael get all pumped up.

"It helped with the boredom, but seeing you again made me happy, and going in the field again is what I have been looking forward for a while now" I said.

"Just don't push yourself too much Michael, take it slow especially where we're going. But while we're waiting maybe we could you know" said Ahsoka as she leaned forward and kissed me. I returned the kiss as she had her hands placed on both sides of my face while I had one arm around her waist and the other around her neck.

_Hoth (Ahsoka's pov)_

We were on the _Juggernaut _heading towards to the planet of Hoth. The ship we were on belonged to Zach who send the ship back for repairs when it got damaged during the fight. We arrived just as it was leaving and hopped onboard the ship and were talking to the admiral of the ship, Admiral Kyle Williams. The admiral appeared to be in his 40's, he had a short white beard, no hair on top but had hair behind his head, he was 6ft2inches, he had blue eyes, and was a bit on the chubby side but had a serious look on his face.

We were talking to the admiral on the bridge discussing about the situation Zach, and Barriss had encountered and from the looks of things it didn't sound good at all. They said Zach found somekind of separatist base on the planet and called in for backup. By the time Barriss got to the planet the separatist were attacking Zach's forces. Zach and Barriss were able to keep the enemy back. But soon the separatist got back-up and are slowly pushing them back. It turns out they were building somekind of weapon and didn't want the jedi and the republic from finding out. Which is where we come in we told the admiral we were sent to assist Zach and Barriss, and to find this weapon before the enemy could use it.

Michael soon spoke and told the Admiral our plan. The admiral along with our forces would break through the enemy blockade and keep them occupied while we took some transport ships to go down and assist Zach and Barriss. Once we helped them we would take out the remaining forces and look for this weapon. We knew the separatist didn't have much forces near the Hoth system and would take them a while before more would come which would be enough time for us to fight back.

"I don't know about this Commander Michael. I think we should try to get our men out of the planet and wait for General Kenobi and Skywalker to come assist us before we try something this crazy" said Admiral William who didn't seem to like our plan.

"First of all they said they would take days for them to finish and that's a time we don't have for waiting Admiral. Whatever the enemy is planning they must be close on finishing if they have all these droids keeping us busy" said Michael as he told the admiral why we couldn't wait. "Trust me Admiral this way we can put the separatist forces down, save our comrades, and stop whatever the enemy is building."

"I agree with Michael we should take this advantage while we can. We have the enemy outnumbered and our ships can take down theirs while we head down to help the others" I said as I agreed with Michael.

"Hmmm well your right then, we do have them outgunned and man so yes I think we should do this then…Lieutenant what is the damage we might suffer if we go through with this plan?" asked Admiral Williams as he turned to one of the clones.

"Well sir we might suffer some minimum damage from our ships, we might lose some of our men, and lose half of our flight squadrons…but other than that the probability of us winning is 95 percent sir" said the clone.

"Hmmm I like those odds, very well then we should get our men ready then…oh by the way what was the second thing you were going to say?" asked Admiral Williams as he turned back to Michael.

"Ah yes about the plan it can't be as crazy as the ones Anakin or Zach make up right?" said Michael as I smiled by what he said and agreed. Most of Anakin and Zach's plan are a little more risky and dangerous than the one Michael came up with.

"Yes sir all right men let's get everything ready" said Admiral Williams.

As the men were getting ready I looked over and saw Michael wasn't by my side. I asked one of the men where he went and he told me Michael went to the hanger bay. I headed towards the hanger bay where I found Michael was working on his ship…again.

"Michael what are you doing now?" I asked wondering what kind of upgrade Michael was making to his ship.

"Just checking if everything is up and running. Ever since what happened at Ryloth I have been trying to get my fighter ready in case I get trap in a tractor beam again" said Michael as he looked over his ship from the pilot seat.

"I wouldn't worry about it, I doubt Grievous would want to fight you again after last time" I said sounding not too worried for Michael. Since losing to him months ago Grievous has been under the radar and hasn't been in the fighting for some time now. I wasn't complaining I was glad he hasn't showed up. This gives us a chance to push the separatist back while the general is out.

"Still I wish he did I wouldn't mind fighting him again" said Michael as he finished checking his controls.

"Why would you want to fight him Michael? Last time you almost got killed" I said surprised that Michael wants to fight Grievous.

"I know that but still it was a bit fun fighting an opponent as strong as him" said Michael who seemed excited about wanting to fight Grievous. "Plus I learned so much the last time we fought and I want to test my skills against someone like him again."

I sighed and smiled at Michael. Sometimes I worried when Michael wants to fight someone especially if that someone is stronger than him. Nearly all his fights end up almost killing him. But then again that's just who Michael is and that's one of the things I love about him. Always spoiling for a fight and always ready to go.

"Just promise me you'll go easy on this mission Michael, the last thing I want is for you to come back injured like the last time we went on a mission together" I reminded Michael of the Citadel mission where he took a shot for me.

"I promise as long as you promise me you won't let your guard down and get kidnapped again" said Michael as he reminded me on how I got kidnapped by the Trandoshans.

"Fine I promise just stop bringing it up now please" I said as Michael just smiled, leaned forward and kissed me quickly.

"Okay for you I will stop for now" said Michael as he finished checking his ship. "Now then we should get our things ready for when we land on Hoth. Which means Ahsoka you're going to need to get your jacket otherwise you're going to almost freeze like last time."

"Shut up you know it was Zach's fault for lying to me about us going to a hot planet" I said still mad that Zach tricked me saying we were going to Tatooine but instead we went to Illum. When we got there Zach threw me into the snow where I got sick. But in some ways I should be thanking him since it got me out of doing work and Michael stayed by my side helping me get well.

"All right calm down just go get your jacket otherwise you're going to be out again if you catch a cold" said Michael as he walked over towards me and kissed me on the cheek. "Now if you excuse me I need to go over some things with the troops I'll see you in a bit" said Michael before walking off towards the clones to talk to them over the mission.

I smiled and headed off to my room to get my things for the mission. On my way I began to think about what this weapon could be that the separatist are trying to keep us from finding out. Whatever it was it seems the separatist are willing to do anything to keep us from finding out. Whatever it is I just hope we stop it before its ready otherwise this will become a much bigger problem than we thought it would be.

_Hoth_

Meanwhile several separatist ships were surrounding the planet of Hoth as they were getting ready for the arrival of the republic forces. One of these ships had the leader of the droid army General Grievous who was watching as his forces were getting ready for the republic forces.

Just then one of the droids came up to him telling him Count Dooku wanted to speak with him. Soon a holographic form of Dooku appeared and Grievous greeted the sith lord. "Greetings Count what do I owe the pleasure of your appearance?"

"General I have been informed by my master that several republic ships are heading to Hoth. I need you to keep them from assisting the republic forces on the ground. If they break through there is a good chance they will find out about the weapon we are building and ruin our plans to use it" said Count Dooku.

"I realize that my lord but not to worry the jedi will never break through my blockade and even if they do I will make sure they don't find out about the weapon we are building" said General Grievous.

"Speaking of the weapon how long till it is ready?" asked Dooku.

"I have been told it is almost complete and soon we will be able to use it to wipe out the republic forces like it had done before in the past" said Grievous.

"Except it will no longer have the weakness it once had and that is what will help us defeat the republic once and for all" said Dooku. "Just remember General keep the jedi from finding out."

"I assure you they won't find out about it my master" said Grievous as he bowed his head to Dooku. "And if they do they will not live long enough to tell anyone about it. Not when they will be dealt with by me."

"Spare no one General, if anyone on the republic side finds out kill them all" said Dooku as Grievous nodded before Dooku cut off transmission and soon Grievous turned to one of the droids.

"Take over and make sure no one gets through I am going down to make sure the weapon is ready on time" said Grievous as the droid understood and Grievous soon walked towards the door and left.

**Chapter eleven is done and I am glad I was able to finish this chapter. The next two will be up soon but not that soon. I still need to work on them so I hope everyone will be patient enough to wait till I finish writing them. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Thank you and goodbye for now.**

**Jason: Well it's been a while so I hope this chapter makes up for me taking so long.**

**Ahsoka: Well school comes first so I think everyone can understand why you took so long. Just wish you told them and us about it before you disappeared.**

**Jason: Hey I have been busy give me a break.**

**Michael: Leave him alone Ahsoka it's not his fault for what he had to go through this last few weeks.**

**Jason: Thank you and that's right if I wasn't busy studying I had to clean my car, take care of my niece, buy food for the family…all too much.**

**Ahsoka: Okay sorry just wish you warned us before you left.**

**Jason: Fine I understand, anyways the next chapter may take a while since I need to keep a promise to someone and help her with her stories.**

**Ahsoka: That's okay take your time and I hope your friend gets well soon.**

**Michael: Give her our best wishes.**

**Jason: I will bye everyone and see you all next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is here and sorry for taking a while for it to be uploaded I have been working on another story for another writer on fanfic. That and I have been working on my other story's sequel which I hadn't done in months since January so I had to finish it now before I give up on ever doing it. I am so glad I did do it because a lot of people liked it and I got some good reviews from them. **

**Now then once this chapter is done there will only be one more left before it ends so I hope you all will like how I plan to end this story. The last one will be longer than this one so I hope many will like how I end it all in the next chapter. I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars series just my oc characters including my friends. Here it is chapter 12 enjoy.**

**Weapon Discovered**

_Hoth (Ahsoka's pov)_

Michael and I were onboard our dropship as we arrived to the planet of Hoth. We soon heard the alarms going off meaning we were being attacked. Michael was wearing a white jacket with a hood over his head while I had the same outfit only I had my goggles on my forehead. We soon heard the Admiral open the hanger doors and soon we felt the ship moving out of the port and out of the cruiser. Once we left the cruiser ship we felt the dropship shaking a bit which we assumed was because of the blasters that were trying to hit us. I held on but I suddenly lost my balance but luckily I fell into the arm of Michael who kept me from falling.

Michael gave me a smile which I returned back as well. We soon got word from the pilot that we got through the blockade which was good but now comes the hardest part. This was trying to find a place to land since Zach had to move the republic base from outside to a small cavern he found a week ago. Unfortunately we didn't find out where the base was since we lost contact with them but we were told where it could be.

Once our ship entered the atmosphere we soon got word that we got spotted by some separatist tanks that were looking for the republic base. "Everyone hold on tight this ride is about to get a little bumpy" I said which I was right as we soon felt the ship shake hard from the blasts that came from the tanks.

One of them nearly hit us but hit the other one near us. "Pilot set us down!" Michael shouted at the pilot.

"But sir we're still far from the rendezvous point" the pilot said.

"If we don't take care of those tanks there won't be any of us left now set it down now!" Michael shouted again this time the pilot understood and ordered the other dropships to do the same. "Ahsoka I'll draw they're fire you get your men around them and take those tanks out" Michael said as he turned to me.

"Got it just be careful" I said which Michael nodded.

Once we landed Michael took Fives and some of the men to distract the tanks while Rex, the men, and I went around behind the tanks. Once we saw Michael and his men got the separatist's attention we made our move. I had three of the clones use they're rocket launches to blow up four of the tanks while some of the men and I took one of the tanks. Once we got close to one I signaled Fives to attack the other tanks. Once they blew them up I used the force to force the door behind the tank down and I ran into the tank and cut down all the droids. Once they were down I had the men get in the tank and use it to blow up last two remaining tanks.

Michael and his men were ducking from the blasts of the other two tanks when they saw one of the tanks blow up the first one. The other tank tried to open fire on us but I jumped onto it and cut the hatch of the tank. Once I finished I used the force and forced the droid commander out of the tank as I jumped inside and finished off the droids inside.

Once I came out of the tank all the clones and Michael looked on impressed by what they saw me do. "Not bad commander well done" I heard Michael say.

"Thank you now then let's head back to the drop ship and see if we can find our friends" I said as I got off the tank and headed back to the dropship to meet up with Zachary and Barriss.

_(Michael's pov)_

With the separatist tanks taken care of we got word that our ships were able to break the blockade but suffered some damaged so they would need to leave to get fixed which would take till tomorrow. This was fine with us since some of the separatist ships had to retreat and it would take a while before they can send more reinforcements. However we still had to take care of the separatist forces on the ground which was going to be difficult since they have more droids and weapons than us.

We knew that we would have to wait till backup came but until then we would have to find the secret weapon the separatist were creating. Whatever it is we would need to destroy it before they could use it against us. We arrived to the location where Zach was supposed to be but when we arrived we didn't see anyone or anything.

"Sir there is no sign of General Zachary or Offee" Rex said as he told us they couldn't locate the others.

"Maybe we got the wrong coordinates" Ahsoka said as we got off the gunship to look around.

"No this is the right place…knowing Zach he must me late" I said as I tried to sense for Zach's presence but couldn't sense anything. **Damn it Zach where are you guys?** I thought as I tried to sense for anything.

Just then we heard a loud roar coming near the hills. We looked around to find where the source of the noise came from. When we saw nothing so I decided to get the men near the dropships since I remembered there were natives on this planet and how dangerous they are. "Everyone be on high alert there could be hostiles nearby."

Ahsoka and the others nodded keeping they're guard up. We looked around but couldn't see nothing much since the blizzard came in. Ahsoka and I had our goggles down and we kept our guards up till we heard the roars again this time they sounded close.

As we backed up to the ship we heard a thud behind us. One of the clones looked up and saw a large creature with white fur, horns on the side of its head, and sharp teeth which I recognize it to be a Wampa a native of Hoth. The Wampa roared at us as it grabbed the clone and held him up. Before the men could shoot Ahsoka used the force to push the Wampa causing it to drop the clone who I saved with the force.

The Wampa looked back down at us and roared some more. As the men were about to fire we heard someone shout out in an unknown language. We looked over and saw it was a man wearing a huge fur coat and on his head was what appeared to be a helmet made of the Wampa's head. We looked up and saw the Wampa getting off the dropship and bowing to the man. The man turned to us and took his helmet off revealing who it was. "What's up welcome to Hoth" it was Zach which made some of us sighed in relief.

"Well it's nice to see some familiar faces around here huh?" Zach said as he approached me and gave me a hug and I returned the hug as well. "Good to see you again how have you been?" Zach asked.

"I'm fine…um Zach what are you wearing?" I said as we broke the hug and I saw the weird outfit Zach was wearing.

"And why do you smell so bad?" Ahsoka asked covering her nose from the bad smell.

"Well it's not me it's the coat I'm wearing" Zach said as he turned back to the Wampa and back to us. "They named me they're leader" Zach whispered.

"I thought the Wampa's don't have a leader let alone live together" I said confused that they named Zach the leader.

"Well some we're getting killed by the separatist and I saved them. One thing lead to another and they named me they're leader….that and I the separatist may have killed they're former leader so they chose me because I was the strongest" Zach said who talked to the Wampa in the weird language again which caused the Wampa to nod and left us.

"Um what did you tell it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh I told Bill to tell the other Wampa's to not attack any men in white armor or any weird looking people that aren't metal droids" Zach said.

"Wait wait you named it Bill?" I said.

"Yep why?" Zach asked.

"Nothing never mind let's just get inside before we freeze to death" I said as we followed Zach towards the republic base. The dropships waited till we find the base so they can follow our coordinates and land inside since the cruisers left.

_Separatist Base_

Meanwhile deep within the mountains of the separatist base General Grievous was enrage that his blockade was destroyed and that his remaining ships retreated leaving him on the planet. General Grievous was in his quarters thinking of what happened today and what happened to his blockades.

However he was please to hear that the republic forces also left due to the damage they suffered and only a few dropships made it through. For Grievous it didn't matter if the republic forces on Hoth got reinforcements. Because despite the reinforcements they have it still wouldn't be enough to defeat his forces or even him. But Grievous knows he would need to take them out fast before the republic send more reinforcements.

"Um General sir I thought I let you know that the weapons are almost ready and should be operational before the republic forces return" the droid commander said to Grievous.

"Good I want those weapons ready before the republic forces find them. I don't want the jedi to destroy them like Skywalker did to the last one" Grievous said as he walked out of his quarters and headed towards the command station to make sure everything would be operational before the republic forces came back.

_Republic Base (Michael's pov)_

We soon arrived to the base on time just before the storm got any worst. The base was inside a cavern which was big considering it was inside the mountains where we assumed is where Zach found the Wampas. We saw some drop ships inside the hanger bay along with several troops and Wampas helping out by moving some crates or the troops teaching them how to use a blaster. But I think the thing that impressed me was how well the base looked and how well organized Zach got the placed together seeing on how he said he found a new one a week ago.

"Like what you have done with the place Zach and I like how you got the Wampas to cooperate with us" I said amazed that Zach got this place all set up in just a week.

"It is impressive sir how did you get these things to help us and this place set up so easily?" Rex asked.

"Zach has a way with the creatures" Barriss said as she entered the room with her dark jacket. "Once he saved them from the separatist after they killed they're leader of course they looked to Zach as they're new leader since he destroyed much of the enemy alone."

"Wow Zach I'm impress you went through all that trouble for these guys?" Ahsoka said who was also impressed that Zach did so much to save the Wampas.

"Hey they may act like animals at times but they aren't stupid. They can understand once you help them and are pretty good once you get to know them" Zach said as he turned to one of the Wampas. "Hey you don't eat that it's not good for you" Zach said as he ran up to one of the Wampas that was trying to eat an astro-droid.

Barriss, Michael, and I laughed a bit seeing Zach try to pry the little droid out of the mouth of the Wampa. "Unbelievable a year ago if you would have asked me if Zach would one day be an amazing leader and jedi I would have said you be crazy. But now…amazing" I said which the girls also agreed.

In Ahsoka's mind Zach may not act immature but he has proven to everyone that he is a great leader and jedi. In fact the jedi council may actually consider giving him a padawan to teach. Or if he plays his cards right he would be on the council. If that happens he would be the first one to become a council member at such a fast rate and be the youngest.

"Indeed I am glad Zach has proven everyone on the jedi council and to the chancellor that he is all that he really is. A great jedi, leader….and a boyfriend" Barriss said slightly blushing by the last comment she said.

"I have to admit as well I never thought Zach would be a great jedi knight like he is today. But he has proven everyone wrong. In a way I'm actually jealous" Ahsoka said who admitted she was a bit jealous of Zach.

"Why are you jealous of Zach? Yes he is a great jedi knight and leader but so are you" I said as I tried to cheer her up. "You have done as much good as Zach has done and have proven you are a great leader."

"If that's true why hasn't Anakin asked the council to have me take the trials? I know Obi wan has said you are ready to take the trials but you keep refusing why?" Ahsoka said as she became a little upset in her tone.

"Ahsoka calm down if your master thinks you're not ready then perhaps your not" Barriss said which I was glad she did because I didn't have an answer for Ahsoka…at least not a good one.

"I know Barriss but it just feels like I'm being left behind while you guys are getting ahead of me" Ahsoka said as Barriss and I understood now why Ahsoka felt this way. She has proven she is ready to take the trials and we agree but Anakin is keeping her from taking them for some reason.

"Ahsoka I understand why you're feeling this way but trust me you will get to become a jedi knight. And who knows if you lead the group to take out the secret weapon the seps are building then that should convince Skyguy to let you take the trials" I said hoping that would give Ahsoka something to cheer about.

"You think so?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course and if he doesn't you can bet I will pay him a visit" I said which made Ahsoka smile and nod.

"Okay well if you two want to know more about what we know then I suggest we get to the command room now" Barriss said as we followed her towards the command room.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

We arrived to the command room where we saw some of the clones checking the areas through they're scanners and making sure there wasn't signs of trouble. We arrived to the middle of the room where Barriss talked to one of the clones who nodded and took off.

"Okay Barriss what did Zach and you find?" Michael asked getting right to the point.

"The separatist have been holding this planet for a year now and have been very busy on this planet. We have tried to take over Hoth but they keep pushing us back. The most secure area is around here" Barriss said as she pointed towards the area on the map where the separatist are holding off. "They build a fortress around these mountains making it impossible to get through. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi led the assault on this fortress but was unsuccessful."

"I remember Master Skywalker telling me this. He told me how for days they bombarded the fortress but they couldn't get through. The separatist pulled out almost all the stops to keep them from getting through" I said remembering the stories my master told me.

"Well when Zach and I took over we were able to take out their cannons but then three months ago General Grievous arrived and was able to push us back again" Barriss said as he mentioned Grievous being on the planet.

"Ah yes tin man I wondered when he was going to show his ugly face again. Though I wonder why our good general would come to Hoth" Michael said which I actually agreed.

"Well a month ago one of our spy droids got into the base and we found out what they are planning. We couldn't send the information to the jedi temple since they took out our communications and we haven't had a chance to set up our new communication system" Barriss said as she told us about why they couldn't contact us.

"Okay well what is this weapon then?" I asked wondering what this weapon was.

"It's the Malevolence" Zach said as we turned to face Zach who was entering the room and had a serious look on his face. "They are building two Malevolences and from the looks of things they aren't far now from finishing them both."

Michael and I were shocked to hear by what Barriss and Zach told us. The most dangerous weapon the separatist have ever used is coming back and to make matters worse there are now two of them. "Why didn't you guys send someone to tell us or better yet why haven't you guys gotten that communication system working?" I shouted at both Barriss and Zach.

"Barriss told you we have been trying but the separatist blockade has prevented us from sending any messages. We could barley send what we could to tell you guys we needed help" Zach said as he walked over towards us.

"Zach it's just we wished you could have told us about this sooner. Obi wan told me about this weapon and if one is bad I don't want to think about how much damage two will make" Michael said fearing what would happen if the separatist got their weapon ready.

"We know that but we have some good news their weapon won't be operational soon. Which means we may still have a window of an opportunity to take out both the ships before they can be ready for takeoff" Barriss said which did calm us a bit knowing we have a chance to take out the Malevolence before it could be ready to be used.

"We found an entrance that can lead us into the separatist base. Once inside one team will take out the power while the other team take out the two ships" Zach said as he told us the plan.

"Sounds good but wouldn't the separatist know about this entrance?" I said.

"Not to worry our forces will keep the enemy busy plus this entrance is one only the Wampas know about so we should be okay" Barriss said.

"Hmmmm so far sounds good but I think we should assume Grievous will have the ships well protected in case they got in" Michael said.

"True but once we take out the power Grievous will send most of his men to figure out what happened to the power. Once that happens the other team will have a chance to take out the ships before they can use them" Barriss said as she finished explaining the plan.

"I like it but who will be the two teams to handle this job?" I asked wondering who will be the bait and who will take out the ships.

"Ahsoka and I will take the Malevolence while Barriss and Michael take out the generators" Zach said as he explained who goes with who.

"I don't know Zach sure that's a wise plan to separate us all?" Michael asked worried something would happen to me which I felt the same for Michael.

"Don't worry my boys will be with our boys to make sure there aren't any signs of trouble. And don't worry Michael nothing bad will happen to Ahsoka I promise as long as you promise the same to me for Barriss" Zach said which Michael nodded agreeing with Zach.

"Good we strike tonight when the sun is down. The Wampas had made a tunnel underground that will lead us to the mountains near the entrance of the separatist base" Zach said as he looked back at the Wampas who roared. "Now then get some rest everyone because in six hours it will be showtime."

**Chapter twelve is done and I hope many like this chapter. I will try to upload the next one as soon as I can but I won't make any promises it will be ready like tomorrow. The final chapter will be long and it will be the last one so I want it to turn out good so I hope everyone can be a bit patient please. **

**Please leave me some reviews and tell me what you think of this chapter. Also if you can there will be a third story but I need help with the title. If anyone can offer me a title for it I would appreciate it please. Bye and thanks for reading this story.**

**Jason: Well it's been a while and I am sorry for not uploading for a while sorry guys.**

**Ahsoka: It's okay we understand and hey you did warn everyone that this would happen right?**

**Michael: Glad you did warn us and not bad I can't believe though you brought back the Malevolence why oh why did you bring it back?**

**Jason: I had to I love that weapon and what it can do. Trust me if you were in my position to make the story better you would have done the same thing.**

**Ahsoka and Michael look at Jason with they're eyes narrowing at Jason and we're giving me the 'no we wouldn't look'.**

**Jason: Make all the looks you want but you two know I am right and I believe everyone else out there agrees with me as well.**

**Ahsoka: Well then they are idiots giving Grievous the same weapon that killed all those clones is like giving a kid a blaster.**

**Jason: Hey don't be mean to the readers they are the reason you are here and the reason the sequel is up. Plus if you keep being mean to them they might ask George Lucas to have you killed off.**

**Ahsoka: They wouldn't dare.**

**Jason: Try them…do not underestimate the power of the star wars fans.**

**Michael: It's true I have seen it.**

**Ahsoka: Fine whatever I'll be in my trailer.**

**Ahsoka left the room.**

**Jason: Good now then…wait she doesn't have a trailer….where are my car keys…..damn her Ahsoka stop!**

**Jason ran out the room leaving Michael alone.**

**Michael: Okay then, well see you all next time and goodbye. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 is here and I hope everyone likes the way I plan to end this story. It's going to be a good ending I promise and like I said before it will be a long story. I hope this makes up for me taking so long to update. Despite me getting out of school I have been very busy getting everything my chapters ready.**

**But that isn't going to stop me from finishing them. I don't own anything of star wars the clone wars or the star wars series just my oc characters. Oh and also Happy Memorial Day, enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Stopping the Malevolence**

_Hoth (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was in my room going over the plans of the separatist base I got from Zach and Barriss who were going over the plan with the clones and the Wampas. Meanwhile Michael was in his room resting before the fight began. While I was in my room I began to think back about how I acted earlier saying I was jealous of Zach and the others getting ahead in the jedi while I wasn't getting the chances because Master Skywalker thinks I'm not ready. I knew I shouldn't have reacted that way and knew I couldn't blame the others. They're masters trusted them and knew they were ready but Anakin I don't know why but he is having trouble letting do something on my own.

I'm a great jedi and I have proven myself that I can handle myself. Granted I have had some missions where I have had close calls but that is no different than what Anakin goes through on every mission he is in. So why isn't he giving me a chance to prove to the council that I am ready?

Just then I heard the door knocked and I heard it was Michael. I walked over and opened the door to find Michael covered in some snow. "Um what happened to you?" I asked trying not to laugh or snicker.

"Turns out where I was sleeping is bellow where Zach has his Wampas practice fighting…one of them hit the floor hard and the ceiling landed on me. Which was half snow and half ice...sooo cold" Michael said as he covered his arms shivering.

"Come here" I said as I let him in my room and gave him a big hug trying to keep him warm. "Better?"

"So much better thank you" Michael said as he returned the hug. "So you ready for the mission?"

"I think so but I'm just worried about the entrance into the base" I said as we broke up the hug and I walked over to my bed and showed Michael the entrance to the separatist base on my holonet. "The entrance is too narrow to take any vehicles and if there were any explosions then the walls would fall on us and we would be killed."

"I know but I wouldn't worry about it Zach did say the seps don't know about the entrance. What I am worried about is how much time we have before the ships are ready for takeoff" Michael said.

"Barriss said we don't have much time but the only thing I am worried is what happens if they do leave the planet. I have seen what one can do in action but if two are out there…so many lives will be lost" I said remembering how we almost lost Master Plo Koon when he encountered the first Malevolence and how much damaged it caused.

"Don't worry Ahsoka we'll stop those ships before they get a chance to leave the planet. So just relax because if you go on a mission stressing out then it will end bad for you" Michael said as he sat behind me and began giving me a message which was indeed helping me relax but I still couldn't get the thoughts in my mind about what I was thinking earlier. With Anakin not letting me take the trials even though I clearly am ready and why Michael hasn't taken his trials yet either.

"Michael can I ask you something?" I said as I stopped Michael from massaging me and turned around to face him.

"Sure what's wrong?" Michael asked.

"Okay well I need you to be honest with me and don't lie. I need you to tell me the truth okay?" I asked wanting to know if Michael will be truthful to me or not.

"Ahsoka I told you I would try to be honest with you and I will so please tell me what's the matter?" Michael asked wondering what it was that I wanted to know.

"Okay…Michael why aren't you taking the trials? I know you're ready, Obi wan knows your ready, and the entire council knows your ready so why aren't you taking the trials?" I said wondering why Michael isn't taking the jedi knight trials.

Michael sighed and I could tell he knew I was going to ask him that. He had his hands grab mine and held them. "Ahsoka the reason I'm not taking the trials is…I'm worried that you will hate me for being a knight before you like you said on Mortis" Michael said reminding me of what happened on Mortis. I don't remember what happened when the son turned me evil but from what the others told me I had some issues against Michael.

"What did I say exactly?" I asked curious on what I said to Michael when the son turned me evil.

"You told me that you hated that I was getting ahead in the jedi order while you were getting nothing. And how I didn't accept being a jedi knight before because I felt sorry for you, even thought that isn't true" Michael said as he placed both his hands on my shoulders. "I'm afraid if I do become a jedi knight you will hate me and would not want to be with me."

I could tell Michael was worried to lose me because of what I said on Mortis. Even though I know that wasn't me Zach had told me that the evil me who tried to kill Michael was born because of the son's evil and because there had to be a part of me that did hate that Michael was getting ahead than me who worked harder and longer than him. I soon understand why Michael would feel this way and I knew he didn't want me to hate him.

"Michael I won't be mad nor will I hate you. I love you and you deserve a chance to become a great jedi knight. I will get there even if it takes some time I will be a knight like all of you but I won't hate you if your one before me" I said trying to show Michael I won't hate him. I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips then pulled back after a few seconds.

"Thank you Ahsoka…and if you're okay with it then I suppose I should tell Obi wan I'm ready then?" Michael said as he smiled.

"Yes and who knows like you said if we do well on this mission then Anakin will finally see I am ready to take the trials" I said returning the smile.

"And if he doesn't he will have to answer to me then" Michael said which I laughed a bit and agreed he would do that for me. We lean in forward and kissed again on the lips except this time I pushed Michael on his back without breaking the kiss. I was on top of him as we continued the kiss for as long as we could.

_One hour later (Zach's pov)_

We were underground traveling towards the separatist base. The Wampas found a tunnel that led towards the entrance that would take us through the separatist base. Captain Rex and his men would distract the separatist forces while we made our way into the base with no problems.

Barriss was behind me along with Michael and Ahsoka. The troops were also behind them along with nine Wampas with one of them in front of me leading us towards the entrance. We knew traveling in the open would be too risky but traveling under the tunnels would be safer and would be less risky.

Once we arrived to the entrance we signaled for Rex and his men to begin they're attack. We ordered them not to get too close but to use our remaining tanks and cannons to hit them so we don't lose a man in the fields. Once the fighting began the Wampa let us through the tunnel. It was indeed narrow but it was still wide enough for us to fit through. We silence any radio or talking since these tunnels would echo all over the place with the chances of the enemy figuring out.

So while the others kept silence Barriss, Michael, Ahsoka, and I communicated with our thoughts which was easy to do. **All right everyone do everyone know the plan then?** I said through my thoughts wanting to go over the plan one more time.

**Yes Michael and I will go take care of the power generator to shut down the power and hopefully stop them from finishing the Malevolence while Ahsoka and you go take care of the ships. **Barriss said through her thoughts.

**I still think it should be Michael and me going and Barriss and you Zach go. **Ahsoka said who didn't like that she was coming with me and not Michael.

**Sorry kid but I heard how whenever Grievous is around you seem to attract him to you. So I need you around so in case we run into metal head I can take him on one on one. **I said getting excited I was going to face Grievous.

**Zach I thought we agreed to focus on the mission then you can fight Grievous not the other way around. **Michael said not liking that I was too focus on fighting Grievous than the mission.

**I can do two both relax and besides you fought him it's only fair that I get to fight him too. **I thought wanting to fight Grievous after hearing how tough he was from Michael and the other jedi.

**Fine just promise me you won't overdue it if you confront him. **Barriss thought not wanting Zach to get hurt or his friend Ahsoka as either.

**I promise…oh we're here. **I thought as we arrived to the entrance into the separatist base. The Wampa removed what appeared to be a piece of the wall that was already removed before. He set it down and peaked inside and signaled us to go on in. I went first and saw we were between the wall of the separatist base and the walls of the mountain they build near.

Once we all came out of the walls I leaned forward onto the wall and tried to sense for any danger if we cut through the walls. While I did that one of the clones was able to cut a small hole onto the wall and use a small camera to see inside the hallway. He saw no cameras or any signs of danger as did I meaning the enemy didn't know we were coming. Ahsoka and Barriss cut through the walls and Michael used the force to grab the piece of the wall they cut and dropped it slowly. That way when we are inside we will make it look like no one came in once we patch the wall up.

Once everyone was out of the hole I had two clones and one Wampa stay in the tunnel in case we need to get out. We then patched up the hole and made sure it didn't look like someone cut a hole into it. When that was done we all looked around and back to each other knowing this was it. "All right everyone stay safe okay?" I said wishing everyone luck.

Michael put his hand in the middle of Barriss, Ahsoka, and me. Ahsoka put her hand on top of Michaels, Barriss did the same on Ahsoka's hand, and I did the same putting my hand on hers. "Good luck guys and may the force be with you two" Michael said which Ahsoka and I nodded.

"May the force be with you too as well" Ahsoka said as Michael and Barriss nodded as well. Soon Ahsoka and I headed off with ten of our clones and nine Wampas while Michael and Barriss went off in a different direction with ten of their clones. As we four headed off to stop the Malevolence from being activated and to shut down this base once and for all.

_Command Base_

General Grievous was in the command room as he watched the republic forces once again launch another attack against his base. Grievous wasn't worried since he knew the cannons and tanks blasts can't get through his deflector shield but there was something about this attack that made Grievous think.

**Strange the republic ground forces have been hiding for almost months since I arrived. So why would they come out of hiding now.** Grievous thought as he tried to figure out what the republic forces were up to. Before Grievous could think more about this one his droid commander walked up to him.

"Sir we're receiving a transmission from Count Dooku" the droid commander said.

Grievous didn't say anything. He looked back at the screen before leaving the room to speak with Dooku in another room. Once Dooku's holographic image appeared Grievous bowed to his master and greeted him. "Greetings Count Dooku."

"General I have been informed by my master that Skywalker and Kenobi's padawans have are on the planet of Hoth. No doubt they have joined up with the two other jedi who were on the planet before" Count Dooku said.

"Kenobi's padawan? Good finally I will have my revenge on the boy who defeated me and killing Skywalker's pet will be a good bonus" Grievous said who remembered when Michael defeated him a year ago.

"The boy isn't alone he is with the one who defeated Assajj Ventress, his name is Zachary and he is just as strong as his friend" Dooku said remembering how the boys defeated him and how they took his lightsaber. "Do not underestimate them General they have become stronger than before."

"I understand my lord I will not let my guard down like I did before" Grievous said.

"Good and when you do see the boys kill them. Then when you have disposed of them kill the rest of their little friends" Dooku said.

"Yes my master" Grievous said as he bowed his head to Dooku before Dooku disappeared. "Commander I will leave you in charge of the command room while I go check on some things" Grievous said as he left the room with several of his Magnaguards. "We may have some intruders in the facility half of you go to the power grid while the rest of you follow me."

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

Zach and I made our way towards where they were keeping the Malevolence when we spotted several battle droids guarding the entrance. We hid behind the corner and Zach checked to make sure we weren't spotted. So far it was all going according to plan though the one thing that did worry me was what if Grievous knows we're coming and has a trap set up for us.

"Sir should we make our move now?" one of the clones asked.

"Not yet, not until Michael and Barriss knock out the power. We go in and the cameras will see us and then we will have more troops to deal with" Zach said not wanting us to get caught.

"You think they will be okay?" I asked as I referred to Michael and Barriss.

"Yeah they'll be fine we just have to trust in them to complete they're part of the mission. So that we can do our part as well" Zach said who seemed confident we will complete our mission.

"Still what if Grievous knows we're here and is setting us up for a trap?" I said remembering the last time I encountered Grievous he had set up a trap that got me captured and nearly got Michael killed.

"Don't worry old tin man may be smart but I doubt that smart to think we're here and come up with a plan" Zach said when we heard some more troops coming. There we saw several Magnaguards taking the place of the super battle droids.

"Huh this could be a problem" Zach said who still didn't seem worried.

"Do you think General Grievous knows we're here?" Fives asked.

"I don't think so if he knew we were here he probably would have sounded the alarm. Let's just hope the others don't run into the same trouble we are in" Zach said hoping the others made it okay.

**I hope so too…be careful guys. **I thought hoping the others would be okay and that they don't run into Grievous.

_Power Generator (Michael's pov)_

Barriss and I made it to the generator where we were able to get past the security cameras. Once we were inside we took out the droids and headed towards the power generator. It was indeed big and we knew we would need to take out this generator soon before we run into trouble.

"Barriss get the men to plant the detonators while I contact the others to get them ready" I said to Barriss who nodded and went with the men to plant the bombs. I activated my wrist com and contacted Ahsoka. "Ahsoka the bombs are being placed are you guys ready?"

"We are but it looks like Grievous has replaced the super battle droids with the Magnaguards. There is a good chance he might know we're here" Ahsoka said as she whispered into the wrist com.

"Which means he could be sending some of them over to us...okay get ready and hopefully the explosion will not only knock out the power but get everyone's attention including Grievous giving you guys the chance to finish the Malevolence" I said explaining the plan to Ahsoka who I knew didn't like it.

"Michael that's too risky if Grievous and his men capture you guys he will kill you all" Ahsoka said not wanting Michael or Barriss to get hurt.

"Relax I took down Grievous before and I will do it again. Plus I got Barriss, the clones, and the Wampas as backup. We'll be fine just finish the mission before they leave" I said trying to calm Ahsoka and have her get worried.

"Michael just promise me you two will be careful" Ahsoka said.

"I will and you promise me you'll do the same as well" I said to Ahsoka who did promise me she'll be okay.

Once we finished talking Barriss walked up to me and told us they finished. I nodded and we walked towards the door. I knew the enemy would be waiting for us at the door and they would blast us if we tried to get out.

"Michael look up there" Barriss said as she pointed up to a vent above the door. I used the force and had one of the clones climb up to the vent. Once he was inside he signaled us to go in. Barriss and I used the force to have the men get into the vents. We then heard some metal steps coming towards the door. Barriss used the force to jump to the vent then I jumped up to the vent and climbed in just before the droids come in.

We crawled through the vents till we were halfway from the power grid. Once we got away from the droids bellow us we removed a piece of the vent and activated the bombs blowing up the power generator and the droids taking them out. Once they were taken care of we climbed down and saw the power was now out.

"Looks like the plan worked sir" one of the clones said.

"Now we can only hope the others can get through and take out the Malevolence ships before they take off" I said till I heard an all too familiar laugh. We turned over and saw Genera Grievous at the end of the hall with several of his Magnaguards behind him. Barriss activated her lightsaber while the clones aimed they're blasters at him.

"Well well if it isn't Kenobi's padawan Michael. I have been waiting a long time to see you again boy" Grievous said as he coughed a bit.

"General Grievous it's been a long time how have you been?" I said in a calm tone.

"Not bad a shame we didn't get a chance to finish our last encounter boy and I see this time you brought some new friends to help you. It doesn't matter this time you will die…all of you" Grievous said.

"Last time I remembered I defeated you and you ran off while I dealt with your droid friends. This time I am going to beat you Grievous" I said as I took out my lightsaber and activated it.

"Surrender General Grievous you can't beat us all" Barriss said.

"Of course I can and if you jedis think you have me beaten think again. By the way boy how is Skywalker's pet padawan?" Grievous said as he laughed again making me think he really did know we were coming. "Kill them all!" Grievous shouted as his droids charged at us.

_Docking bay (Ahsoka's pov)_

We made it inside the docking bay where they were building the two Malevolence ships. Once the power was out we took out the droids then the Wampas used their strength to force the doors open. Once inside we soon saw what I had feared I would ever see again. It was the Malevolence except it was bigger and it seemed more menacing than before.

We saw several droids on the loading dock putting in supplies in the ship which meant its already finished being build. "We don't have much time we need to take these things out now" I said which Zach agreed.

"Fives take half the men and Wampas and try to see if you can keep them from opening those doors while Ahsoka and I take care of ship" Zach said as we all agreed and headed off towards out objectives.

Zach and I used our speed to attack some of the droids. They soon saw us and opened fired but we activated our lightsabers and blocked all their blasters. Soon the clones and Wampas joined in the fight. The clones used their blasters and hid behind the crates for cover while the Wampas went up the ramps and went inside the ship taking out the droids that were loading the ship with supplies.

Zach and I continued our assault taking out as many droids as we could in hope to stop them from taking off. We were soon pushing the enemy back till we saw on the other side more droids coming in all super battle droids and a few were droidekas. "Damn more droids fall back for cover!" Zach shouted at me which I agreed we ran back behind some of the crates. Some of the Wampas inside the ship saw more droids coming and also hid behind some of the crates inside.

"Damn it looks like Grievous was expecting us huh?" Zach said as he laughed a little by what happened which surprised me.

"Why are you laughing at a time like this?" I asked wondering why he was laughing.

"It's just I didn't think old tin man would plan this whole thing it's amazing. But like you said we need to take this ship out so…." Zach looked over at the ship near us and saw some restrains keeping it in place. He then sensed some of the Wampas were still inside and then he looked over at where we came in. I knew he was planning something and I knew whatever it was it wouldn't be good. "Got it cover me and then once I'm inside pull back where we came in."

"What why?" I asked wondering why he wanted us to pull back.

"Just do it kid I know what I'm doing trust me" Zach said. I nodded and ordered the clones to cover Zach. Who jumped out of the crates with his lightsaber activated then made a dash towards the entrance towards the ship. Once the droids had their sights on him I came out behind the crate and used the force to push the droids back giving Zach enough time to make it through just barley as one of the droids did scratch him with one of their blaster shot on his left leg.

**I made it kid now get the man back what I'm about to do is going to be one you don't want to be here for. **Zach told me through my mind. "Men pull back now hurry" I said as the men pulled back while I blocked the droids which more came in their blasters. **Zach you better have a good plan otherwise this will turn out badly for us all. **I thought as I got the men to back up towards the entrance.

_(Barriss's pov)_

I was helping the clones fight off the Magnaguards while Michael disappeared fighting General Grievous. I knew I had to end the fight soon in order to help Michael against Grievous. Michael managed to take out some of the droids before taking off while I had to deal with the rest. Some of the clones got killed leaving me with only five clones who I told them to back off while I fought the three remaining Magnaguards.

I blocked two of the Magnaguards electrical staffs while the other one was fighting the clones. It took out one of them but the other ones were able to finally shoot it down. The other two I decided to handle on my own. One tried to hit me with its staff which I blocked but as I did the other tried to hit me as well but I was able to dodge the attack. They continued doing the same trick trying to make me make a mistake. I couldn't allow them to do that because I knew if they did keep this up they would catch me off guard. I used the force to push them back. Once they were off guard I dashed at one of them and cut off both its arms, then cut it in half, and cut off its head. The other one tried to take me out but I ducked his attack and I pierced it in the chest I then twirled around it and cut off its head taking out the last droid.

"Good job General should we go help the commander with General Grievous?" asked one of the clones.

"Yes let's go" I said as we ran off looking for Michael. We soon turned the corner and saw Michael was fighting with Grievous but instead of his lightsabers He had his arms around Grievous's neck holding him in a chokehold while Grievous was trying to get Michael off of him.

"Michael hang on" I said till Grievous finally grabbed Michael and threw him at us.

"Ouch okay that probably wasn't a smart idea" Michael said as he rubbed his head and got off of us. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine now then let's end this fight with Grievous" I said as I got up with the clones and we got ready to end this fight.

"No I'll take care of this find the others and help them. Also contact Captain Rex and tell him to send the drop ships. Without their shields we will be able to take out their cannons so we can have some troops land and we can take this base" Michael said as he told us to leave.

"Michael you don't have to prove anything against Grievous we need to take him down now" I said not wanting Michael to face Grievous alone.

"Trust me I'm not trying to prove anything. I kind of owe him a rematch and trust me I can handle this" Michael said as I could see the confidents in his eye. I knew he wanted to fight Grievous alone and I knew I couldn't stop him.

"Fine just don't let your guard down and be careful" I said wishing Michael luck as we took off to find the others.

"So boy are you ready to die?" Grievous said as he extended his four arms and activated his lightsabers.

"First throw away your blaster Grievous if you want me then fight with honor then" Michael said wanting Grievous to fight him fairly.

Grievous deactivated one of his lightsabers and took out the blaster behind him. He threw it on the floor and crushed it with his big metal feet. "I don't need a blaster to beat you boy. Last time you got lucky this time you won't beat me" Grievous said as he reactivated his fourth saber and got into fighting position. "Let's go Michael."

"You got it tin man" Michael said as he prepared to make his next move and begin his rematch against General Grievous.

_(Zach's pov)_

I was told the Wampas of my plan which to them sounded very good. I was hanging on to Bill as the Wampas used their claws to climb the walls of the ship. Once we got to the half way top I used my lightsaber and cut a hole into the wall. Once we got out I used my cable to climb the rest of the way up with the Wampas right behind me. I looked down and saw the others were having trouble with the droids so I had to hurry. I told the Wampas to hurry up so they did I then concentrated in using the force. Once I had it I used the force to jump all the way to the top of the ship. There I had the Wampas aim the rocket launchers I gave them to aim at the supports that were holding the ship in place. I ordered the other Wampas to do the same once the ones on one side completed their task. At the moment they do finish I told them to head back down quickly while I finish my other half of the plan.

Ahsoka was blocking the droids blasters while her men were holding their own. So far they have been able to push the enemy back just at the loading dock but more was coming in which was becoming a bigger problem for them. Barriss soon came in with her men and began to help Ahsoka along the others.

"Where have you been?" Ahsoka asked as she continued to block the enemy's attacks.

"Sorry ran into some trouble with an old friend where's Zach?" Barriss asked wondering where her boyfriend was.

"He's inside the ship he said he had a plan but didn't give me much detail" Ahsoka said as she pointed to the ship.

"When it comes to Zach's plan you never know what he is going to do but in the end they always end up with a bang" Barriss said who sounded like she knows all about Zach's plans.

"I hope so….wait where's Michael?" Ahsoka asked who just noticed Michael wasn't here.

"He's facing Grievous" Barriss said as she told Ahsoka where Michael was.

"Alone? Barriss why did you leave him to fight Grievous alone? He needs our help" Ahsoka said as she tried to leave but Barriss grabbed her and pulled her down in time just before a blaster shot almost hit her in the head.

"Careful Ahsoka and the reason I left him to fight Grievous was because he asked me to. I didn't want to leave him but he didn't give me much of a choice" Barriss said trying to calm her friend down.

"Barriss he nearly died last time he fought Grievous. I don't want to lose him" Ahsoka said not wanting Michael to die like last time he encountered Grievous.

"I know that Ahsoka but I don't think he would face Grievous unless he knew he was ready to face him" Barriss said as she explained to her friend why she shouldn't worry. "I saw the look in his eye, the look of confidence and it was the same look I saw in Zach's eye when he goes into battle. That look showed me he knew what he was doing and he knew he was ready. I believe that he will come back and now you need to do the same that Michael will come back alive Ahsoka."

Ahsoka breathed in and out before responding. "Thank you Barriss and I do trust him."

"Good now then let's take care of these droids and hope my boyfriend can complete his plan soon" Barriss said as both girls came out from behind the crates and continued to help the clones fight back against the droids.

The Wampas took care of the first few restraints which caused the ship to wiggle a bit. They soon joined the others who blew up the final restraints of the ship. Once they were taken care of the ship had no restraints to keep it balanced but not enough for it to fall so I ordered the Wampas to get off the ship while I did something stupid but hopefully it would work. I used cable to get to the other Malevolence ship. Once I landed on it I ran across the ship and began to build up the force. When I had enough I ran towards the end of the ship and jumped I then used the force to push the ship hard enough for it to tip over.

I grabbed mu cable which stopped me from falling as I saw the ship tip over near the droids. The girls and the clones saw this and moved away while the droids saw the ship falling on them but didn't have time to get out of the way. I closed my eyes as the ship finally fell on the droids crushing them destroying the droids and damaging the ship.

I saw the ship didn't blow up as I planned but it wasn't going anywhere so that was good enough for me. I looked down and saw my cable didn't go all the way down and I was a long way from the floor. **Oooookay I now I need to make a new plan on how to get down.** I thought trying to get down.

_(Michael's pov)_

I blocked another one of Grievous's attacks as he began to push me back towards the wall so he can kill me. But I would have none of that I used the force to push him back as I did I jumped out of the way as he moved forward with his lightsabers and tried to pierce me with all the sabers but he hit the wall. I tried to finish him but he kicked me with his big metal feet. He moved towards me as I backed away from him as he continued his attack.

I ducked and blocked all of his attacks which was becoming very hard to do considering he was using a lot of power in some of his strikes. I needed to stop him then I saw a nearby pipe I ducked his last attack and cut the vent in half causing steam to come out of it and the steam caught the face of Grievous blinding him temporarily. I used the force to grab his sabers and then I opened a door and threw the sabers in them so he doesn't have a weapon/

Grievous stood up and saw he didn't have a lightsaber to block my attack. Grievous soon began to laugh but stopped when he coughed a bit. "Not bad boy very smart but now it doesn't seem fair for a jedi to fight an unarmed opponent don't you think?"

"Huh your right so I guess we should settle this the old fashion way then" I said as I deactivated my lightsaber and threw it behind me which thanks to the steam caused a cloud of steam to appear all around the hall hiding my lightsaber from Grievous.

"I am going to enjoy this boy" Grievous said as he cracked his metal fists.

"Oh yeah let's go" I said as I used the force to push Grievous back again once he got off balanced I ran towards him.

He tried to hit me but I slipped under him before he could hit me. Once I was behind him I kicked him in the back. Grievous swung his arm at me but I ducked it and I kicked him in the chest but his metal chest caused me to fall back to the wall. Grievous tried to punch me again but I ducked. His fists broke through the walls one of them got stuck in the wall. I tried to kick him again but Grievous grabbed my leg with the other and threw me on the floor. I kicked up just as Grievous got his hand free and charged at me. I ducked and I jumped getting both my legs up and hitting both of them on his face. Grievous backed off but he came back at me again with me on the floor. But I kicked both his knees hard causing him to fall on his knees. I got up and kicked him across the face and then grabbed his head and dropped his face on the floor. I backed away from Grievous and used the force to grab him and then I used the force to throw him towards the wall causing him to go through it but only half of his body made it through.

I sighed and fell on my butt a little relief that I made it through this round but I knew it wasn't over yet. I saw Grievous pulling himself out of the wall and getting back on his feet. From the looks of things I managed to do two things one hurt his pride again and second pissed him off.

"You are going to pay for that dearly boy" Grievous said as he wiped some of the debri off of him.

"Yeah I know so shall we continue?" I said wanting to continue the fight. But before we could continue we felt the area shake hard.

"Sir the jedi have taken out the first Malevolence" one of the droids said as it contacted Grievous. This news made me happy since one of Grievous's ships have been taken out.

"One down one to go metal head you and once I take you down again it will be over" I said as I used the force to grab my lightsaber and activated it.

"Commander get the second ship out of here now!" Grievous roared ordering the second ship to take off.

"Wait you mean their operational then?" I said surprised to hear that both ships were operational.

"Of course since last night but that was for the second one the first one still had some problems which makes it useless at least for the flying. But don't worry the other one works just fine a shame you won't be here to see it" Grievous said as three droidekas appeared and activated their shields. "Kill him."

The droids opened fired and I activated my lightsaber to block their blasters. I saw Grievous entering the room where I hid his lightsabers and grabbed them before taking off. "Damn it that's it" I said as I used the force to push them back causing them to lose their shields. Once the shields were gone I used my force lighting to electrocute them and destroying them. Once they were out I ran off to chase after Grievous but he soon disappeared and I couldn't sense where he went. "You have escaped from me twice…there won't be a third time I promise you that Grievous."

_(Zach's pov)_

I finally made it down just in time to see the girls running up to me. "That was amazing Zach well done" Ahsoka said as she congratulated me.

"That really was amazing Zach I'm proud of you" Barriss said as she leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

"Heh well you know it comes with the job" I said just then Bill came up to me and gave me a big hug. "Bill…bill too tight…too tight" I gasped as I tried to breath. Just then we heard a rumbling and saw the second Malevolence was suddenly taking off.

"What the heck I thought you guys said they weren't going to be ready?" Ahsoka said as we ran out of the loading dock and climbed back up to see the ship taking off.

"We thought we did have time I can't believe we were wrong…wait look" Barriss said as she saw the hanger doors were opening. "I thought the clones were supposed to make sure the doors didn't open."

I looked up and saw commander droids were opening the doors. I had Fives give me a detonator and I threw it at where the droids were and blew them up along with the controls. But it was too late the doors were already opened and the ship was now levitating up towards the sky.

"Damn it not good okay I'm out of ideas anybody got anything?" I asked hoping the girls or someone had something.

Ahsoka looked around trying to find a way to stop the ship from taking off but soon turned her attention to the first Malevolence and soon an idea popped into her mind. "I got it do you guys think that ship might work?" Ahsoka asked as she pointed to the first Malevolence.

"What you want it to fly? Not going to work Ahsoka" I said till I noticed an annoying look from Ahsoka which tells me that's not what she was asking.

"No I mean what if we used the ships ion cannon to attack the second Malevolence. That should shut down the ship causing it to fall back down. What do you think would it work?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's crazy but I think it could work its firing cannon is facing towards it. I think it could work Zach?" Barriss said as she turned to me.

I walked over to Ahsoka grabbed her face and kissed her on both her cheeks. "Beautiful plan my dear let's do this Billy get Bob and Ben over here" I said as I ran towards the bridge of the ship so we can fire the ion cannon.

"Um should I ask why he kissed me on the cheeks?" Ahsoka asked confused why Zach just kissed her.

"He says it's something he learned on a planet. But don't worry about it he only does it to a few people. He tried it on Michael and Michael just punched him in the gut hard" Barriss said as she ran off to help Zach with Ahsoka right behind her.

_(Michael's pov)_

I got lost and somehow ended up outside the separatist base where I saw far from me the republic forces pushing through the separatist forces. "Michael come in" I heard it was Zach from my wrist com.

"Michael here good to hear from you again is Ahsoka okay? Did you guys take care of the Malevolence?" I asked hoping to hear some good news.

"Um we took care of one but the second one is escaping. Listen we got a plan but it turns out we need a few minutes for it to work. Can you stop the ship just enough for our plan to work?" Zach asked.

Before I responded I saw Grievous escaping in his ship. I wanted to stop him but soon I saw the Malevolence taking off. I knew I had to make a choice either stop Grievous or the Malevolence. "Damn it yes I can stop it just hurry up Zach."

"Good just hold on a few minutes" Zach said as I ran over near the Malevolence where it was taking off and I dug down deep summoning the force and used it to stop the ship from taking off. I was able to stop the ship but just barely since it was a lot bigger than what Master Ziva had us stop. A giant building is different from a ship that is bigger than a building. But I knew I had to stop it no matter what. I only hoped Zach's plan will work soon otherwise I might lose my focus.

_(Zach's pov)_

"Yes yes no no…wait not yes it's working it should be ready in a minute" I said as I was in the command bridge with Bob, Bill, and Ben who were helping me power up the ion cannon while the girls were out aiming the cannon at the Malevolence which wasn't moving. "Girls you guys got it locked on the Malevolence?"

"Yes its ready" Ahsoka said as the girls moved away from the ion cannon and began to run off towards the door. We ordered the clones to leave before the ships collided which we guessed would be a big explosion.

"Zach don't take too long and get out of there once you fire it" Barriss said warning me to get out before the ships collide and blow up.

"Got it now go!" I said to Barriss who Ahsoka and her got off the ship and made a dash out the room. "Okay boys you too get going now" I said as I turned to the Wampas who didn't want to leave. "You boys have done well now go."

The Wampas nodded and took off leaving me to my job. Once the ship's weapon was close to being ready I contacted Michael. "Hey Michael get ready to run my friend because something tells me things are going to get interesting once these ships collide."

"Gotcha…just hurry…up" Michael said hoping his friend would hurry up.

"Oooookay it should be ready riiiiigggghhhhttt…..now go go go" I said as I pressed the button and ran out of the command bridge.

Michael soon released the hold on the ship and ran off as well. Both men kept on running as the first Malevolence's ion cannon was fired hitting the second one completely taking out its power and caused the ship to slowly make its way back down to the hanger.

"Must go faster must go faster" Michael said as he saw the ship was already falling into the hanger.

Both ships hit each other which caused both to cause a huge explosion the explosion wiped out everything in the hanger bay and broke through the doors causing the explosion to spread out all around the base.

I finally made it to the hanger bay where I saw a separatist bomber ship (the same one grievous uses) and got on it. I activated it and took off. Once I was outside I saw Michael land on the front part of the ship. I didn't have time to talk to him so I flew the ship away from the separatist base which only half of it exploded. I soon landed the ship were Michael rolled over and fell on the snow. I got out of the ship and also fell on the soft snow as we saw the separatist base go up in smokes along with the plans of the separatist.

"That was…actually a lot of fun" Michael said.

"What?" I said surprised that Michael found that whole thing to be fun.

"Hey it's been months since I have had some real action so shut up" Michael said which actually made sense. He hadn't been in the fields for some time so being back in action especially how it turned out would make anyone act the way he was acting.

"I see well that does make sense…wanna go again?" I asked laughing a bit which Michael responded with a small laugh as well.

"No thank…I think all I want to do right now is go home and get some sleep" Michael said as he closed his eyes imagining himself back home.

"I think you just might get your wish" I said as I pointed to the drop ship coming towards us. "I can tell you one thing though I'm going on after this."

"Mind if I tag along?" Michael asked.

"Sure" I said as I laid back and closed my eyes as the dropship soon made their way towards us so they can take us to our warm and comfortable beds.

**Ha ha I lied this isn't the last chapter the next one is. Had to do it since I had so much more things I wanted to do to end this story, but this way just sounded good. I now then the next chapter probably won't take too long to update but I can't make any promises. But I can promise it won't take too long like before. **

**Also I would like to say thank you to those who have enjoyed this story and have left reviews. Thank you so much and I hope this chapter and the next one will be good for all of you. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter.**

**Jason: Well my friend what do you think of this chapter?**

**Z: I like it except why did you have to destroy both of them? Couldn't you have kept one?**

**Jason: Dude if I did that then the boys would have gotten in trouble. Oh and also to everyone who don't know Z is my friend who helped me create Warrior's of the force and the mind behind Zachary. I would tell you his real name but he prefers to be called Z. Let's give him a round of applause for helping make this and the first story possible.**

**Jason pressed a button that made it sound like people were clapping.**

**Z: Awwww you're too kind thank you all. Anyways I am glad many have liked Zachary since he made his debut. Granted many I'm sure did not like how he was towards Ahsoka especially that mission on Mandalore but I'm glad many have forgiven him for what he did.**

**Jason: Yes they did and thank you my friend for helping me.**

**Z: You're welcome now back to what you said before so they get in trouble half the time. Keeping a powerful destructive weapon like the Malevolence is not going to cause any trouble.**

**Jason: Dude what if the enemy found it and tried to use it. Maybe like the bounty hunters or Assajj Ventress who got stabbed in the back from Dooku. She would use it to wipe out Dooku or our heroes and of course your character who pissed her off in the first story by calling her a dude.**

**Z: True but you got to admit besides what he said she does look hot.**

**Jason:…please tell me your joking?**

**Z: I'm serious I wouldn't mind spending some time with her hehehe.**

**Jason: You are insane.**

**Z: And you are gay so what's your point?**

**Jason: I'm not gay you dumbass.**

**Z: I ain't no dumbass you're the dumbass.**

**Jason: No you are.**

**Z: You are.**

**Jason: You.**

**Z: You.**

**Jason tackled Z and both boys were now brawling all around the room. Ahsoka comes into the room.**

**Ahsoka: Oooookay well goodbye and see you all next time. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ah ha the final chapter has arrived the real one. I promise it is the real one. I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. It was a long chapter for me to write since I had so many things I wanted to add in it. This final chapter won't be long like the other one but it will be a good ending. Reason I didn't have this with the last chapter is because I didn't feel it would be good. **

**Now then there will be a third and final story of the "Warrior's of the force" and I will reveal some small secrets of what happens, who appears, and how long it might take for me to get it up. Okay now time for the disclaimer I don't own anything of star wars the clone wars or the series of star wars just my oc characters. Enjoy the final chapter.**

**Epilogue**

_Republic Base (Michael's pov)_

We were back at the republic base after Zach and I got picked up by a republic gunship. When we landed Ahsoka and Barriss tackled us both with bone crushing hugs as they were glad we were alive. We returned the hug and were also glad they made it out okay too.

Once we finished we received a message from Anakin and Master Kenobi who were heading to the planet of Hoth after completing their mission. But then they stopped when they heard of what happened on Hoth and how we won the planet back. So we headed off to the command base so we could give our report and explain what happened.

When we got to the command bay we saw Anakin and Obi wan in holographic form as they were waiting for us. Next to them was also Master Yoda and Master Windu who were also in holographic forms.

"Master Yoda, Kenobi, Windu, and Skywalker what's up?" Zach asked.

"We heard you took back Hoth, well done all of you not only taking back Hoth but defeating the separatist forces as well" Obi wan said as he congratulating us.

"Thanks master but we have something else to tell you. It seemed the separatist were building not one but two Malevolence ships which could have done a lot of damage if it wasn't for Zach and Ahsoka" Barriss said as the masters seemed surprise when she mentioned the Malevolence especially two of them.

"How did you four stop the Malevolence?" Windu asked.

"Zach helped took out the first one thanks to Ahsoka and Barriss who held off the Separatist forces. And it was Ahsoka who came up with the plan to take out the second Malevolence as it was trying to take off" I said as I told them how we took out the Malevolence.

"And where were you Michael?" Obi wan asked curious where I was.

"I was um taking out the power and…" " And he helped take out some of the separatist droids that were trying to get in yep that's right" Zach said interrupting me and helping me not mention I was fighting Grievous since I know Obi wan would be a bit mad that I fought Grievous again with no back up.

"Excellent job then all of you did well on this mission…even you padawan Tano" Windu said as he turned to Ahsoka. "How did you manage to take down the second Malevolence?"

"Well master I figure if the first one still worked we could use its ion cannon to take out the second one. And the rest well I'm sure you can figure out what happened next" Ahsoka said as she explained to the masters how her plan helped us destroy the second Malevolence.

"Well done Ahsoka you have once again proven your skills are quickly becoming worthy of a jedi knight. Perhaps in a way they already are" Obi wan said which made Ahsoka smile that Obi wan thinks she's ready.

"Thank you Master Kenobi but I couldn't have done it without my friends" Ahsoka said as she turned to all of us and thanked us. "Without them or without us working together I don't think we would have been able to take down the Malevolence."

"Yes but it was your plan on how to take down the second one before it could escape. That and because of your plan the second ship crashed with the first one taking out both ships" Zach said as Barriss joined in the talk.

"And because of her plan the ships wiped out half of the separatist base including their soldiers. Once the other half were taken care of we were able to take the base with minimum losses and damage" Barriss said

"Indeed thanks to Ahsoka we not only kept two powerful ships from doing any damage to the galaxy but we took back the planet from General Grievous who once again ran off" I said.

"I see…well nice job snips you I'm proud of you. All of you" Anakin said as he congratulated his padawan and all of us.

"Thank you master" Ahsoka said happy to hear her master congratulate her.

"Proven yourself you have once again padawan you have. Perhaps ready to be a knight you will soon" Master Yoda said which was what some of us wanted to hear.

"All right then we'll send a dropship to go pick you guys up. So get your things ready it's time to head back home" Master Windu said as he turned off the transmission.

"Finally I can't wait to get back home. First thing I'm going to do is take a long relaxing hot bath" Zach said relief that he was going home.

"A hot bath does sound nice its better than taking a bath in a cold planet like this one" Barriss said.

"Well you two better get packing then otherwise we might leave you two behind" I said earning a smile from Ahsoka.

"Yeah yeah we're going come on Barriss I need some help telling the Wampas we're leaving. I think Bob is the one who is going to miss me the most" Zach said as both Barriss and him left the room to get their things and say their goodbyes to the Wampas.

"Thank you Michael for what you and the others said" Ahsoka said as she thanked me for telling our masters about what she did.

"No problem maybe hopefully this mission will convince Anakin to let you take the trials. If not I can always talk to him for you if you want?" I said hoping Anakin does let her take the trials if not I would have a word with him.

"Thanks Michael but I think after you should let Obi wan talk to him. After what he said maybe he might convince Anakin to let me try to take the trials" Ahsoka said.

"Fine but if Anakin still says no I will talk to him. Then Barriss and then if we don't convince him I can have Zach talk to him" I said smiling a bit mischievously.

"What are you up to?" Ahsoka asked curious on what I had planned.

"Nothing nothing…you know we got time before we have to go back home" I said as I looked around first then leaned forward to kiss Ahsoka on the cheek.

"I think I like where this is going" Ahsoka said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I soon returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist keeping the kiss going. "My room?"

"Your room my angel" I said as Ahsoka led me to her room where we would continue our private moment out of sight and sound from any nearby clones.

_Outer rim_

Count Dooku was on board his ship mediating after his talk with Grievous. Dooku was disappointed that Grievous has failed him again. This time failing to kill one of the boys again and allowed the jedi to destroy not one but both of the Malevolence ships. And to top it all off they also took the planet of Hoth after the ships exploded wiping out much of the separatist troops and much of their base.

After Dooku was finished talking to Grievous he return to his quarters to meditate. He told Grievous he would decide on what to do with him once he finished meditating. Dooku then received a transmission from his master. He got on one knee and bowed before his master.

"My master I am sorry to say our plan to defeat the jedi and the boys has failed" Dooku said thinking his master would be furious with him.

"I am disappointed very Count Dooku but it does not matter. I have foreseen the future and in the end those boys will fall. If not by our hands then by the hands of the one that is destined to destroy us" Sidious said.

"Once the boys and the jedi fall the sith will rise once again my master just as you have foreseen it" Dooku said.

"Be patient Count the boys time will soon come and soon our time for revenge on the jedi will come as well" Sidious said with a sinister smile on his face.

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was walking out of the council chambers with Barriss. We had just finished giving our report since the boys were busy with other things. When we were finished I saw Master Skywalker and Kenobi waiting outside the room. "Ahsoka how did the meeting go?" Anakin asked.

"It went fine though it would have gone much faster if the boys didn't take off" I said wondering where the guys could have gone.

"Zach said he wanted to get some rest and take a long hot bath. Michael I'm not sure where he went didn't he tell you?" Barriss said.

"No he didn't where could that boy be?" I asked wondering where Michael could have run off too. "Do you know where he is master?"

"Well I actually ran into him a few minutes ago after he was talking to Anakin isn't that right?" Obi wan said as he turned to Anakin.

"Really? What did you two talk about?" I asked curious on what Michael said to Anakin.

"Um well nothing just some things he wanted to talk to me about" Anakin said who seemed a bit nervous about something which was new to me since I have never seen him nervous. "Ahsoka I have decided that with everything that you have done since becoming my apprentice well I have decided to ask the council if you will take the trials."

"Really you mean it?" I asked excitedly that my master was going to let me take the trials but then I wondered why now. "Wait you told me before I wasn't ready yet…so why the sudden change of heart?"

"Oh nothing just that maybe I just didn't think you were ready. But after your mission and when you survived the Trandoshans I have decided that maybe you are ready after all" Anakin said which I could tell he meant what he was saying. "You're ready snips and I should have known that before."

"Thank you master" I said as I thanked my master for letting me take the trials.

"You're welcome snips now then Obi wan and I are going to go give in our report to the council. Then I will speak to them about letting you take the trials" Anakin said. I nodded as Anakin and Obi wan entered the council chamber leaving me alone with Barriss.

"Well Ahsoka I guess you're going to get your chance to become a jedi knight after all huh? Congratulation" Barriss said as she congratulated me.

"Thanks Barriss…though there is one more person I should be thanking" I said as I walked off to go look for Michael and see what did he say to Anakin to convince him to let me take the trials.

_Cafeteria_

Michael was sitting in the cafeteria eating some of his food with Zach trying to cook up his own meal. After Michael finished his 'talk' with Anakin he went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. When he got there he saw he was all alone since it was late and most of the younglings and older jedis have gone off to bed.

Michael decided to make his own food and sat alone in his seat till Zach came in after finishing his long shower. Zach came to the cafeteria to make some food for Brian and Beth then was making some for himself which he was having trouble with since he hadn't cook in a long time.

"Need some help Zach?" Michael asked if Zach needed some help.

"Um no it's fine I can do this…just need the right (BOOM!)….ouch" I looked over and saw some of the food Zach was making exploded in his face. Not enough to wake everyone else but enough for him to make a mess in the kitchen. "I think I'll just stick to the usual."

"Whatever" Michael said as he continued eating his food while Zach went to make something he knew wouldn't blow up in his face. Just then Ahsoka came in with Barriss behind her. "Oh hey Ahsoka, Barriss how did the meeting go?"

"Oh it went fine we told them what happened and I had an interesting talk with Anakin when we left the council" I said as I sat down across from Michael who stopped eating and seemed nervous about something.

"Really…well what did he say?" Michael asked as he put down his fork.

"Oh that he was going to let me take the trial…after you talked to him" I said as I narrowed my eyes on Michael who was trying to act all innocent.

"I don't know what you're…" "It was Michael's idea he said he was going to talk to Anakin and convince him to let you take the trials. And if he didn't he would tell Obi wan about him and Padme. That and will tell Padme that he isn't going to let you take the trials" Zach said interrupting me from the kitchen.

"Why why would you do that?" Michael said as he turned to Zach wondering why he betrayed him.

"I don't know" Zach said which confused some of us before we just forgot about and went back to what we were talking about.

"Michael what did you say to Anakin?" I asked wondering what he said to my master.

"Well I just talked to him, I told him that he shouldn't keep you from trying to take the trials and that he should consider giving you a chance after everything you have done" Michael said as he told me what he wanted from Anakin. "I'm sorry for doing that Ahsoka I know I shouldn't have without you knowing but if I had told you no doubt you would have made me not ask."

I sighed and knew Michael meant well, and I knew it was too late to tell Master Skywalker not to worry about me taking the trials. "Michael I know you mean well and I guess it's already too late to stop my master. Just promise me next time you do something you will tell me first."

"I promise and I will prove it to you…Zach is planning on when you're asleep to put your hand in warm water so he can see if it's true you will wet yourself or not" Michael said as he told us what Zach was planning.

Zach stopped making his food and smiled innocently as the girls approached him. "Well um you know it was just um what I wanted to really do was eh…okay I got nothing" Zach said as he gave up trying to say something.

As much as I wanted to hurt Zach I had a much better idea. "Well I know what I want to do" I said as I picked up a tray that had Zach's food and then I smashed the tray with the food all over his face.

Michael, Barriss, and Ahsoka laughed by what just happened as Zach just wiped some of the food off his face and just smiled as he picked up some of the food and approached Ahsoka. He then threw the food at Ahsoka who ducked but it hit Michael instead. "Michael are you okay?" I asked.

Michael got up and grabbed his tray still full of food and approached Zach who was trapped. "Nice shot Zach now it's my turn" Michael said as he approached Zach and was close to throw the food. Zach waited for the food to hit his face but instead Michael smashed the tray all over my face.

I was surprised by what Michael did as Michael, Zach and even Barriss were laughing. "Sorry Ahsoka but you did duck and the food hit me so yeah" Michael said. I smiled and kissed Michael but as we did we also licked some of the food off around our lips.

As we stopped kissing I grabbed another tray of food but as I grabbed the tray I saw Michael do the same along with Zach. Except for Barriss who decided to stop this before it got out of hand. "Guys hold on first of all we're all jedis and what we're doing is childish. We should just put the trays down and clean this mess up before the other masters see this" Barriss said as she tried to play negotiator.

We all looked at each other and knew Barriss was right. But then I saw the look on Zach's face and I knew what he was going to do. "Your right Barriss we shouldn't do this I mean after all we're jedi and as jedis we need to act like jedis" Zach said as he held the tray on one hand and hand his arm around Barriss. "But on the other hand acting like a kid once and a while doesn't hurt." Zach smashed the food into Barriss's face as Michael and I laughed a bit by what just happened.

"Sorry honey I just thought after all this time you and I have been together you would have learned to loosen up a bit" Zach said as Barriss put her hood down and turned to Zach angrily.

"Really well then you don't know me as well as you thought you did then" Barriss said which made us worried if Barriss was going to break up with Zach.

"Barriss look I'm sor-" Barriss grabbed some of the food near her and smooshed it all over Zach's face. "Because if you did then you would know I can have some fun too" Barriss said as she smiled and kissed Zach on the lips.

We all smiled and continued with our game once the two stopped kissing. Barriss and Zach teamed up as they began to throw food at us from the kitchen while we hid behind some tables and retaliated. We continued doing this for almost five minutes with all of us covered in food. Michael stood up to throw some more food at Zach who ducked and threw a tray with food at Michael but he accidently threw it too hard. Michael ducked but as he did we heard the door open and the person who stood when the door opened got hit hard with the tray knocking that person out.

We stopped and ran over to see who it was. "Oh damn we just knocked out Mace Windu" Zach said as we saw it was Master Windu and he was indeed knocked out.

"Wait _we_ you're the one who threw that tray that hit him. Plus how do we know you didn't know he was behind the door and did it on purpose" Michael said which did sound right since we know how Zach and Windu don't like each other.

"Okay yes I don't like him but that didn't mean I wanted to kill him. Besides if I wanted to kill him which I don't I can think of a better way than killing him with a tray that's a lame way to be killed" Zach said.

"Okay so what do we do then should we tell the council?" Barriss asked.

"The real question is should we tell the council which then they will find out about the mess we made in here and have to clean all of this up? Oooor we run away and never speak of this again?" Zach said as he gave us our options.

"Well personally as two future jedi knights we need to accept the consequences of our actions" I said. "However the last thing I want to do after coming back from a big fight is clean this whole mess up soooo…" I grabbed Michael's wrist and ran off with him.

"Wow I didn't see that coming so Barriss I guess we better…" Barriss grabbed Zach and the two ran off as well leaving Windu's unconscious body in the cafeteria.

After a few minutes Windu was finally regaining consciousness as he rubbed his head. Windu sat up and saw what happened in the cafeteria. He saw there was food all around the cafeteria and some on his clothes as well. Just then he heard someone behind him and saw it was Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda what happened here?" Windu asked as he got back on his feet but still had one hand on his head where he got hit.

"Ask you I was about the mess in here Master Windu. Know something do you?" Yoda asked which sounded like he thought Windu made the mess.

"Master it wasn't me I heard some noises coming from here so I went in to check it out. Next thing I saw was I got hit in the head with this tray and that's it I blacked out" Windu said as he knew he didn't do this.

"Hmmmm did this I know you did not. But still clean this someone has to and since you are here and have nothing else to do. It appears clean this mess you will" Yoda said as he walked off leaving Windu to clean the mess.

"But Master Yoda I didn't….(sigh) never mind" Windu looked back at the kitchen and knew this wasn't going to be easy. "This is going to be a looooong night" Windu said as he walked into the kitchen to begin cleaning the mess.

**There we go the final chapter is over and I hope you all like how I ended it. A food fight bet you didn't see this ending coming. And I hope many like how I had Windu clean up all the mess. No one seems to like him but for those who do if you don't like what I did then sorry but had to do it since I don't like him very much.**

**I would like to thank everyone who left reviews in my story. Thank you everyone and thank you for making this sequel another success. I hope this ending was good for all of you and I hope everyone likes this as much as the first one.**

**Now time for me to tell everyone about the third story and the secrets I said I would say. Okay well the story will take place near the end of the war but there will be plenty of action. Reason I am doing this is because season four is going to show up on October and I won't be able to work on my third story during the fall since I got college. So I need to work on this as fast as I can so maybe around the summer I will work on it.**

**The second secret is a familiar face will return in the third story. You will know who it is if you read Rex'sgirl's stories "The Crimson Tears story". Read the first and sequel then you will know who it is. **

**And the third secret is the way the story will go will be a good especially since I will ask Alpha545 to help me with some scenes. For example a space fighting scene since I am not good with those scenes since it's not easy for me to do. Well that's it for now goodbye, please leave some reviews, and goodbye everyone. Thank you and have a great summer. **

**Jason: Okay is everyone happy with the ending.**

**Ahsoka: I love it thanks for the ending.**

**Michael: Nice job I hope to find out what happens next time.**

**Jason: You will find out when I have the time and when Z and I work on what happens. **

**Michael: That's fine take your time…it gives Ahsoka and me some time as well.**

**Ahsoka: Yep wait I heard rumors you're going to add a lemon scene in the third story is that true?**

**Jason: Well um….got to go bye.**

**Ahsoka: HEY Jason get back here right now!**

**Ahsoka chased Jason out of the room leaving Michael alone.**

**Michael: Wow well thank you all for reading the story and goodbye to you all. **


End file.
